Misunderstanding
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: Era bastante obvio de onde aquela crianca tinha saido, tanto que Riza naum chegou a ficar surpresa. N seria algo de outro mundo que um mulherengo como o Coronel tivesse algum filho perdido por ai. RoyxRiza .
1. Mal entendido

**Título: **Misunderstanding

**Autora**: Gabi

**_Shipper_**: Roy/Riza

**Gênero: **Comédia /Romance

**Fiction Rated:** K+

**DISCLAIMER:** FMA não é meu, caso contrário não teria aquele finalzinho cretino. Espero que o final do manga seja melhor.

**N/A:** O Roy tem essa fama de _Don Juan_. Se o mundo fosse um lugar justo, algum dia ele teria que pagar por este "pecado capital" e qual a melhor maneira se não colocá-lo para cuidar de uma criancinha? O argumento é batido, mas espero que a fórmula funcione mais uma vez e a fanfic fique engraçada.

Eu não prestei tanta atenção no cenário de FMA e na linha do tempo, então não considerem qualquer erro. A fic se passa antes do Hughes morrer, já que ele é parte fundamental aqui (e pq eu gosto dele e achei uma injustiça matarem o pobrezinho).

**1 – Mal-entendido **

A ordem de chegada, como tudo mais no exército, seguia certa hierarquia: quanto maior a patente, mais os atrasos eram tolerados. Ninguém discutia a lógica de tal raciocínio, pois quanto mais se subia, menor era o grupo de pessoas a quem se devia satisfações e, com menos cobrança, era fácil se acomodar e se permitir maiores liberdades.

Aquela manhã não era exceção, pois Roy Mustang foi o último de sua equipe a chegar ao quartel, mas dessa vez seu pequeno atraso tinha uma outra "_pequena_" justificativa que estava esperneando com plenos pulmões nos braços desajeitados do coronel.

A Primeira Tenente Riza Hawkeye abriu a boca para perguntar o que era aquilo, mas antes que as palavras pudessem sair de sua garganta, o bebê foi empurrado para seu colo:

- Eu estou atrasado. – disse apressado.

- E o que você espera que eu faça com esta criança? – indisposta a aceitar o que parecia ser sua nova missão.

- Não sei. Você é mulher. Deve saber. – disse o Coronel com o tom mais imperativo que conseguiu dada a sua própria confusão com tudo aquilo.

A criança continuava a espernear desesperada, deixando Roy cada vez mais nervoso, já que seus ouvidos não estavam acostumados com um som tão alto e estridente.

- Sim, eu sou mulher, mas eu sou uma tenente do exército e não uma babá. – respondeu Riza sem nem pestanejar, empurrando de volta a criança pra cima de Roy. Era muito conveniente que ele se lembrasse que ela era uma mulher só naquela hora. Ela não podia negar que era uma mulher, mas não pretendia assumir a postura de subserviência doméstica associada ao seu sexo. Além do mais, se ela gostasse do papel de donzela, com certeza não estaria no exército.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um breve instante até que a tensão no rosto de Roy se desfez em desespero e ele mudou o tom com que tratava a Tenente porque, afinal de contas, ela era sua fiel aliada de todas as horas. Ele respirou fundo para recobrar sua racionalidade, momentaneamente afastada pelo choro da criança, e disse:

- Eu tenho uma reunião agora. Quando voltar eu explico tudo, ok? – pediu agora com mais serenidade. Se havia uma coisa que havia aprendido em todos esses anos era que as mulheres odiavam receber ordens dos homens, mas adoravam ajudar. Tudo era questão de saber como pedir.

- Tudo bem. – disse Riza pegando a criança e a acalentando com movimentos suaves – E não precisa me explicar de onde vêm os bebês. – ela deixou escapar de propósito para implicar com o coronel, que tinha uma resposta atrevida pronta para a provocação, mas pensou duas vezes e deixou pra lá. Não precisava de mais emoções naquela manhã.

- Obrigado, Tenente. – agradeceu com pressa e saiu rápido.

Riza caminhou um pouco embalando o bebê:

- Shhhhh... Calma, neném. O que aquele homem mal fez pra você chorar tanto? – disse Riza em um súbito ataque do que parecia ser ciúme. Era bastante óbvio de onde aquela criança tinha saído, tanto que ela não chegou a ficar surpresa – _como qualquer outra pessoa que conhecesse Mustang_ - apenas irritada por estar certa sobre suas previsões. Não seria algo de outro mundo que um mulherengo como o coronel tivesse algum filho perdido por ai, mas confrontar a realidade era diferente de lidar com a situação hipotética.

- De onde o Coronel tirou essa criança? – perguntou Fuery, se aproximando e mexendo com as mãozinhas do bebê.

- É só você usar sua imaginação pra descobrir – riu o segundo tenente Jean Havoc, mas a Riza não achou graça da brincadeira.

- Preciso que alguém compre leite em pó, uma mamadeira, fralda, alfinete, talco e algum brinquedinho para morder. – disse Riza cortando o comentário de Havoc.

- Você vai ficar com a criança? – perguntou Kain.

- Por enquanto sim. Alguém tem que cuidar dela. – Riza não fazia o estilo dona de casa, mas também não permitiria que a criancinha fosse destratada.

- Eu vou. – disse Havoc se levantando. Qualquer desculpa era desculpa para parar o trabalho.

- Você deve estar com fome, não é meu bem? – disse Riza assumindo uma postura maternal para com a criancinha que agora parecia prestar atenção no rosto da Tenente que sorriu em resposta.

* * *

Roy, já habituado com as reuniões de rotina, colocou seu modo operacional no automático para os assuntos militares e passou o tempo se preocupando com seu novo problema. No entanto, a reunião não foi longa o suficiente para que ele pensasse em uma solução imediata e o jeito foi voltar para sua sala como havia saído dela.

Ele entrou e viu Riza de pé com a criança no colo. O bebê estava brincando de morder um molho de chaves de borracha.

Mustang seguiu em frente e foi direto pra sua mesa sem dizer palavra, então foi a vez de Riza:

- Então, Coronel – questionou Hawkeye inquisitiva – Qual a explicação?

- Eu acordei de manhã e encontrei esse bebê na porta do meu apartamento. Que coisa mais maluca! – respondeu ele com uma falsa calma.

- E você não tem idéia do "_porquê_" e "_quem_" deixaria um bebê na sua porta? – insistiu.

- Bom... – e coçou a garganta - Tinha um bilhete...

- Sim... "Uma cestinha com um bebê e um bilhete"... – repetiu ela, pois aquele era a descrição típica de uma cena que todos conheciam.

- Já sei. A mãe deve ser uma ex-namorada do Coronel. – concluiu Kain inocentemente, livrando Roy de ter que contar toda a história para Riza que, apesar da expressão de desdém, sentia como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

- Era, mas isso foi há muito tempo. Quando eu ainda era sargento ou outra coisa do tipo. É verdade que nós nos encontramos depois – com um sorriso abobado que indicava o tipo de lembrança que passava por sua mente, o que quase fez Riza lhe dar um murro - Mas eu não vejo a Diana há mais de um ano. – justificou-se na esperança de que aquilo o inocentasse da sentença que estava sendo imposta pelos olhares de todos.

- Ótimo, porque este bebê já consegue controlar a cabeça e olha isto aqui. – puxando com cuidado o lábio inferior da criança para baixo com o dedo – Os dentes também estão começando a nascer. O que significa que este bebê tem pelo menos quatro meses. Agora façam as contas senhores!

_Calculando: "quatro meses" mais "nove meses " igual a "mais de um ano". _

- Parabéns, Coronel! – foi logo dizendo Havoc, sendo seguido por Kain – O Senhor é papai.

- Não fale besteira! – a declaração acertou em uma pancada em cheio no estômago de Roy, que se levantou instantaneamente da cadeira para mostrar sua indignação, mas se viu obrigado a se apoiar na mesa e a sentar de novo porque sua pressão caiu e suas pernas ficaram bambas – Não tem a menor possibilidade de eu ser pai dessa criança.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Riza descrente, quase rosnando, mas tentando manter a calma.

- Absoluta! – disse Roy pálido.

- Sabe Coronel, o único meio anticoncepcional cem por cento seguro é a abstinência. – implicou Havoc, o maior encalhado da equipe que não perderia a oportunidade de tirar uma casquinha do Coronel por causa do sucesso deste com o sexo oposto. Mas desta vez Roy não se segurou como havia feito mais cedo e a resposta veio automaticamente.

- Então é por isso que você não fica com mulher nenhuma, Tenente? Três por cento(1) é um risco que eu não me importo de correr considerando os benefícios. – respondeu Roy com um sorriso cafajeste, no que uma nuvem negra cobriu a cabeça de Havoc que ficou quietinho em um canto cabisbaixo e aprendeu a não fazer piadinhas à custa do Coronel.

- Então existe três por cento de chance dessa criança ser sua? – concluiu Riza, virando a afirmação do Coronel contra ele o deixando em uma posição de desvantagem mais uma vez.

- Isso é só um grande mal-entendido. – desconversou – Eu vou ligar para o Maes, achar a mãe desse menino e tudo vai se resolver. É só eu falar com o Maes. – pegando o telefone e ligando para seu velho amigo que, por trabalhar no departamento de investigação, não teria dificuldades para achar quem quer que fosse.

- Qual o nome "dele", Coronel? – perguntou Riza referindo-se ao pequeno embrulho em seu colo ainda de forma um tanto quanto impessoal.

- Não sei. Não dizia no bilhete.

- E como você saber que é um menino?

- Meninas usam lacinho na cabeça. – respondeu ele sem pensar muito, discando os números.

- Quanta sagacidade! – ironizou ela. Ironia não era o forte da Tenente, mas algumas vezes é a única linguagem adequada para tratar certas situações – E nem passou pela sua cabeça olhar?

- Não, mas vá em frente. – sem nem olhar para a mulher loira.

Riza olhou indignada para Mustang e, para evitar sacar sua arma e dar um tiro em seu superior, resolveu dar uma volta e, quem sabe, contar para todo o exército sobre a criança ou fazer um pequeno passeio pelas redondezas apresentando o primogênito do Coronel a todas as mulheres jovens que encontrasse no caminho.

_...continua... _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Essa é a falibilidade da camisinha. Quem se esqueceria do memorável episódio de _Friends_ quando o Joey descobriu isso? Foi MUITO engraçada a cara que ele fez como se tivesse sido enganado a vida toda.

Não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam, pra eu saber _como_ e _se_ devo continuar.


	2. Quem pariu Mateus que o embale

**N/A:** Obrigada pelos comentários. Eu sou uma pessoa devagar pra escrever, mas prometo atualizar o mais rápido possível.

**2 – _Quem pariu Mateus que o embale_**

Aparentemente, dar uma voltinha com a criança pelo quartel não foi uma idéia tão boa assim. Por mais que isso tivesse sido útil para acalmar os ânimos dentro da sala, também serviu para que a notícia se espalhasse e, fatalmente, chegasse até onde não devia: ao _Führer_.

- É menino ou menina? – perguntou o homem com um sorriso calmo no rosto e as mãos atrás das costas.

- Führer, senhor...– disse Riza surpresa.

Como havia sido tão estúpida a ponto de pensar que poderia desfilar por um quartel militar com uma criança no colo esperando não ser notada? Nesse instante passou por sua cabeça como o coronel havia conseguido chegar até sua sala naquela manhã sem ser notado, mesmo com os berros do pequenino e a única coisa que pôde pensar é que ele era mesmo uma sortudo filho da mãe. Ela, por outro lado, era mais do tipo azarado.

– É menino. – disse sem graça. Responder a pergunta era tudo que ela poderia fazer na situação.

- E qual o nome dele? - insistiu o homem, se inclinando um pouco sobre a criança para brincar com ela.

- O nome dele é _Andrew_, senhor. – disse sem vacilar o primeiro nome que passou pela sua cabeça, assim a mentira tomava traços de verdade.

Pensou no tipo de situações que já tivera que passar por culpa de Mustang. Às vezes se perguntava por que se submetia aquilo, mas sempre se recordava que havia escolhido estar ali e que valia a pena fazer parte do que quer que fosse em que o coronel estivesse envolvido. Ah, claro... Não podia esquecer de comunicar a ele que _seu filho_ já tinha um nome, já que ele ainda não tinha se dado ao trabalho de pensar em nenhum.

- Que bebê mais lindo. – disse sem tirar os olhos da criança que morria de rir não sei do que, porque o senso de humor dos bebês é um pouco diferente do das pessoas crescidas - Posso segurá-lo?

- Cla-claro. – gaguejou Riza entregando a criança. Parecia que o Führer não estava nem ai por ter uma criança na base. Pelo contrário... Ele até parecia estar encantado, de uma forma estranha, com a criaturinha rosada de olhos curiosos e mãos gordinhas que agarraram logo os dedos do comandante. Mas Riza se sentia na obrigação de dar alguma explicação, ou aquela situação ficaria ainda mais esquisita.

- Senhor. – disse, endireitando sua postura e olhando por cima de sua visão como é costume dos militares quando estão a falar com seus superiores - A criança é um conhecido meu. – explicou sem se preocupar com detalhes para não dedurar Coronel, mas também não mentir para o _Führer_ - Aconteceu um imprevisto esta manhã e...

- Tudo bem, tenente. Essas coisas acontecem. – respondeu com toda compreensão do mundo que poderia ser esperada de qualquer um, menos do líder de uma ditadura militar que, por definição, são criaturas sem alma e nem coração com certo gosto pela crueldade e baixa tolerância para erros. Homens assim não deveriam ser compreensivos... nem ter senso de humor.

- Isso não irá se repetir, senhor. – foi a única coisa que Riza pôde dizer, pois não estava exatamente preparada para uma resposta daquela.

- Eu sei que não. Quartéis militares não são lugar para crianças. – disse simpático, com o tipo de sorriso que não combinava com um homem em sua posição,o que o fazia parecer sempre falso de algum modo – Não é _Andy_? – foi logo solicitando a anuência do bebê que ainda não sabia como discordar. Mas era só esperar até ele chegar à adolescência... ou só aprender a falar mesmo.

- Entendo perfeitamente, senhor.

- Ótimo. – devolvendo o bebê para os braços de Riza – Pode voltar para o seu trabalho, tenente.

- Senhor. Sim senhor. – disse Riza, fazendo continência e voltando rápido para a sala para sair o mais rápido possível do campo de visão do _Führer_.

* * *

A conversa no telefone não estava tomando o rumo que Roy queria: 

- Ora... ora... Eu sabia que este dia chegaria. Você precisando da minha ajuda para achar uma mulher. – respondeu Maes do outro lado da linha depois que Roy pediu que ele localizasse o paradeiro da tal Diana, ainda sem sobrenome. Perguntado o motivo de tal solicitação, Roy não teve outra saída senão dizer que era uma questão pessoal que em nada tinha a ver com o exército. Foi a deixa para Maes começar a zoação, mesmo sem saber de todos os detalhes sórdidos da história:

- Não é hora para piadinhas, Hughes.

- Como não? É a hora perfeita para piadas. Finalmente o galanteador Mustang foi fisgado. – imaginando que a mulher havia conquistado o coração de Roy e depois o abandonado, por isso ele a estava procurando. Seria muito bem feito para ele aprender a não brincar com os sentimentos das pessoas e ver que já estava passando da hora de arrumar uma boa mulher e se casar de uma vez – Mas diga, o que ela tem de especial, coronel?

- Nada. – disse logo, depois pensou melhor e, em um momento de honestidade, acabou confessando – Só um filho.

- E desde quando você gosta de crianças? – perguntou Maes confuso, se ajeitando na cadeira – Você enche o saco quando eu fico falando da Elysia que, aliás, está linda. Já viu as fotos dela vestida de princesa?

- Já. Você me mostrou da última vez – cortou Roy para que o assunto "Elysia" não durasse - E eu não gosto de crianças, mas essa maluca deixou um bebê na minha porta e eu tenho que devolvê-lo para a mãe.

Não houve resposta.

- Hughes? Você está ai? – perguntou Roy sem entender o silêncio do amigo, já imaginando que era algum problema com a linha telefônica. Hughes não era o tipo que precisava pensar muito para falar e muito menos deixaria de falar numa situação como esta. Foi quando o tenente coronel não agüentou mais e soltou os risos que estava segurando ao imaginar a cena.

- Uma mulher deixou um bebê na sua porta! – repediu em meio às gargalhadas – Por que será que eu não estou surpreso.

- Parece que ninguém, além de mim, está. – resmungou ranzinza. Será que todos faziam tão mal juízo dele assim? - Quer parar de rir e me ajudar?

- Não. Eu posso fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo. Como foi que você deixou uma coisa dessas acontecer?

- Eu não planejei nada, isso eu posso garantir.

- E a criança é sua mesmo? – perguntou mais porque a pergunta fazia sentido dentro do contexto do que porque pensava que havia qualquer dúvida.

- Lógico que não. Não há a menor chance.

- Negar é uma reação normal. Fale mais sobre como você está se sentindo... – troçou.

- Não me venha com sua psicologia barata.

- Eu posso cobrar se você quiser. Aliás, seu filho é um menino ou uma menina? Porque se for menina ela e a Elysia podem ser melhores amigas ou então nós já podemos ir preparando o casamento dos dois.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia?

- Tem razão... – concordou Maes reflexivo - Eu jamais deixaria minha princesinha cair nas garras de um filho seu. Nada pessoal, mas se ele puxar ao pai, não vai ser exatamente o tipo de marido que eu quero para a minha bonequinha.

- Não – é – meu - filho! – disse o coronel parando em cada palavra – Você consegue entende isso? – gritou o coronel a ponto de ter colapso.

- Calma, Mustang. Conta até dez e respira devagar.

- Como você quer que eu... – Roy ia começar a reclamar, mas Hughes interrompeu.

- Não estou ouvindo você contar... – disse como se diz pra uma criança teimosa enquanto enrolada o fio do telefone do dedo.

Roy deu um tempo. Esfregou a mão que estava livre no rosto e apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira. Quando percebeu que o amigo estava mais calmo, Hughes disse:

- Ta certo. Eu vou procurar a _mãe do seu filho_... – implicou.

- Hughes! – rosnou o coronel entre os dentes.

- Mas vou precisa de um tempo.

- Quanto tempo?

- Um dia... Uma semana... Talvez um mês.

- Um mês?

- É. _A culpa não é minha se o computador não foi inventado ainda. Vou ter que procurar manualmente. Alem do mais, nós estamos na dimensão que desenvolveu a alquimia ao invés da tecnologia, então pára com esse imediatismo pós-moderno que nossa sociedade não chegou nesse ponto (1)._

- E o que eu vou fazer com a criança até lá?

- Você pode levá-la para um orfanato frio e sombrio onde ela será entregue a todo tipo de sorte neste mundo cruel e impiedoso ou ficar com ela na sua casa e cuidar dele como se fosse sua com todo amor e carinho.

- Estou tentado a ficar com a primeira opção.

- E eu estou tentado a desligar o telefone na sua cara e mandar você para o inferno.

- Tudo bem. Faça o que for possível.

- Ok. Agora que você é um pai de família, o que acha de vir almoçar aqui em casa no domingo para as crianças se conhecerem?

- Até logo, Maes. – Roy desligou o telefone, ignorando o convite.

- Droga!

- Que foi, coronel? As coisas não saíram como o senhor queria? – perguntou Havoc.

- O Hughes vai me fazer ficar com o moleque por pelo menos um mês.

- E o que o senhor vai fazer esse tempo? – perguntou Fury.

- Não tenho nem idéia.

Riza entrou na sala pouco antes de Roy concluir sua frase e os homens, meio apoiados nas respectivas cadeiras, consertaram sua postura, pois era ela quem colocava ordem na casa.

Roy olhou para a mulher loira e sentiu falta de algo, mas não percebeu de imediato o que era até que o sargento Fury perguntasse pelo bebê:

- Ele não poderia ficar aqui até o fim do dia, então o deixei na casa de uma amiga.

- Que pena. - lamentou Fury – Eu já estava me apegando ao pequenininho.

- Você se apega a qualquer coisa pequena e indefesa. – resmungou Hovac lembrando-se do cachorrinho perdido que o colega havia levado para o quartel e que todos tinham ajudado a esconder até que ele fosse adotado pela Tenente Riza.

- É que foi a primeira criança que ficou quietinha no meu colo sem começar a chorar. – justificou-se o sargento.

- Ele vai ficar bem com a Marta. Além do mais, se ele ficasse aqui, as pessoas poderiam começar a fazer perguntas. – disse olhando séria para Mustang e continuando mentalmente "_que eu sei que o senhor não vai querer responder, não é mesmo coronel?" _

Roy entendeu a careta de Riza, mas preferiu não levar a advertência tão a sério e mudar o rumo da conversa:

- E essa amiga é casada? – perguntou Roy já sabendo que ia levar algum tipo de repreensão moral de sua subordinada.

- O senhor já tem problemas demais para resolver. Melhor deixar minhas amigas civis fora disso.

- Então é solteira... – concluiu Roy – Se fosse casada, você não precisaria se justificar.

Riza absteve-se de fazer qualquer comentário sobre a dedução apressada de Mustang. Insistir nela para a confirma ou corrigi-la só iria deixar o coronel satisfeito. Era obvio que ele só queria provocar e mais obvio ainda que ela não cairia em um tipo tão primário de provocação. O melhor era ignorar.

- Ela pode ficar com o _Andrew_ durante o dia, mas se você prefere arrumar outra babá, vá em frente e tente seduzi-la. – disse ela não conseguindo evitar sua imaginação de desenhar a cena de Roy cantando a _Senhora Wilson_ (2), uma sexagenária de cabelos grisalhos e óculos redondos apoiados no nariz grande de batata. Pelo menos ela era solteira... quer dizer, viúva. - Tenho certeza de que ela sabe se defender - Ela quase riu, mas conseguiu se segurar para não estragar a surpresa.

- "_Andrew_"?

- Eu tive que arrumar um nome para ele já que o senhor não pensou em nenhum.

- Andrew... - disse mais uma vez prestando atenção em como o nome soava – É... é um nome bonito. Agora eu só preciso pensar no que vou fazer com ele até o Hueghs encontrar a mãe dele. – disse ele olhando sugestivamente para a Primeira Tenente.

- Não adianta olhar pra mim desse jeito, senhor. Eu não vou cuidar dele depois do trabalho.

- Só esta noite. – insistiu - Eu tenho um... compromisso.

- Ligue e desmarque. – disse sem rodeios - Desculpe a franqueza, mas o senhor acabou de arrumar um compromisso maior pelos próximos dezoito anos.

Roy olhou envolta procurando sua vítima, já que Hawkeye reacusara:

- Como está sua agenda, tenente?

- Eu, hein... – resmungou Jean e fechou com uma pérola da sabedoria popular – _"Quem pariu Mateus que o embale_".

* * *

Depois do expediente, Riza foi com Roy buscar o bebê. A casa da amiga de Riza era nas proximidades do quartel e seria mais fácil chegar até lá a pé, mas eles foram de carro então teriam que dar uma pequena volta inútil antes de chegar. 

Riza estava dirigindo como de costume:

- Coronel... Eu tenho que confessar algo.

- O que? – olhando para fora da janela do carro.

- É sobre eu ter dado um nome pra criança.

- Tudo bem, tenente. Alguém ia ter mesmo que dar um nome para aquela coisinha. Não dava pra chamá-lo por designações genéricas para sempre.

- Eu só inventei um nome porque o Führer me viu andando com ele pelo quartel.

- O que?! – disse Roy parando de olhar a paisagem e se voltando para a tenente no banco da frente.

- O senhor não vai ter problemas. Eu não disse nada. Só que ele viu o bebê, por isso ele tem que ficar longe do quartel caso contrário o Führer pode desconfiar de algo ou confimar alguma suspeita.

Riza ficou apreensiva frente a reação de Roy, pois ele parecia estar bastante aflito com a notícia, mas depois ele voltou a encostar na poltrona e deu uma pequena risada do tipo "_enganei você_".

- Não precisa ficar nervosa, tenente. Ninguém pode fazer nada contra mim por causa de um bebê. Na verdade eu estive até pensando... Talvez isso até faça bem pra minha imagem.

- Você acha? – perguntou ainda um pouco chateada por ele ter brincado com os sentimentos dela sem o menor pudor, mas ao mesmo tempo se culpando por ter caído tão fácil na armadilha.

- Claro. Todo mundo adora crianças. Eu só tenho que pensar em alguma estória...

- Por que não diz a verdade?

- E por que eu faria isso? Tenho que inventar uma estória comovente que desperte a simpatia das outras pessoas sem me comprometer. – cruzando os braços e encostando-se à poltrona - Algo como um primo distante que morreu e me nomeou tutor do filho no testamento ou algo assim (3). Ninguém conhece nada sobre minha família mesmo.

- Não é correto fazer algo assim, senhor. – olhando rápido pelo espelho retrovisor para ver o sorriso cínico do coronel.

- Não, não é, mas funciona e a estória da cestinha parece tão irreal quanto qualquer outra.

- Chegamos. - disse ela colocando fim a conversa.

Era uma casa branca, de cortinas azuis e muitas varandas, mas que parecia sem vida, pois havia muitas cores das flores no quintal, mas nenhum movimento.

- O que exatamente você contou pra sua amiga? – perguntou o coronel para saber participar da mentira sem dar nenhum fora.

- Nada. Só pedi pra ela tomar conta do neném. Ela não pediu explicações.

- Que tipo de pessoa faz isso?

- O tipo que confia nas outras pessoas.

- Ainda existem pessoas assim por ai?

- Umas poucas. – disse Riza, depois de tocar a campainha.

- E meu cabelo, como está? – perguntou Roy com um ar quase travesso de quem pretendia aprontar alguma coisa.

Riza nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apenas olhou para seu superior com uma expressão de reprimenda e continuou esperando até que a velha senhora veio atender a porta.

_...continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Eu não resisti. Desculpa, mas eu tive que fazer essa referência fora do contexto. Imagina só como devia ser difícil antigamente quando as pessoas não tinham computador? Devia dar um trabalho enorme identificar pessoas pelas digitais, por exemplo, pq era preciso ir investigando digital por digital com uma lente e comparando. Hoje é só apertar um botão e pronto. Bom, isso ou quase isso.

(2) Qualquer semelhança com a vizinha do "_Denis, o pimentinha_" é pura cópia. Eu sempre gostei do Senhor e da Senhora Wilson e como sou péssima pra criar personagens... Já viram no que deu.

(3) Como eu já disse, o argumento é batido. Dá pra achar as dúzias filmes/ seriados em que alguma coisa acontece (morre alguém, alguém viaja, alguém se confunde) e um ou um grupo de caras sozinhos (também é possível com mulheres que só vivem trabalhando) é forçado a criar uma criancinha, normalmente uma menina: O paizão, Três solteirões e uma pequena dama, Bogus, Mafalda, Uma lição de amor, e por ai vai.


	3. Conhecendo a Senhora Wilson

**N/A:** Desculpa a demora, mas o _Fanfiction net_ não me deixou postar antes.

**3 – Conhecendo a Senhora Wilson**

Marta Wilson fez questão de que seus convidados entrassem para tomar um chá com os bolinhos que ela acabara de tirar do forno. Nada mais que desculpas para ter alguma companhia naquela casa que parecia maior a cada dia desde que seus filhos cresceram e seu marido morreu. 

Os três se sentaram no sofá. Marta estava com Andrew sentado em seu colo e Riza, que era de casa, serviu o chá.

- Eu queria agradecer a senhora por ter tomado conta dele.

- Não foi nada. Eu já estava com saudades de ter um bebê em casa e ele é um amorzinho, não é meu bem? – sorrindo para Andrew – Não deu nenhum trabalho. E finalmente eu tenho a chance de conhecer o chefe da _Iza_. – disse a velha senhora, já tratando a tenente com apelidos.

- É? Ela fala muito de mim? – perguntou Roy cheio de segunda intenções, querendo saber mais da vida da tenente fora do quartel e já certo de que descobriria algo revelador. Esta, por sua vez, continuou a servir o chá como se estivessem falando de outra pessoa.

- Não. Ela quase não fala do trabalho. Por isso eu fico tão curiosa. – disse Marta inocentemente com o mesmo tom amistoso. Mal sabia ela que havia dado uma facada no ego de Mustang que caiu agonizante no chão enquanto Riza se divertia ao ver a mudança súbita na expressão do coronel.

- Eu sei que o trabalho de vocês é cansativo e que a Riza tem bons motivos para não querer falar em exército nas horas de folga, mas ela poderia ter pelo menos me falado que trabalhava com um homem tão bem apessoado. Por que você não fez isso, Iza? – foi a vez de Riza ficar encabulada com a pergunta. Roy olhou para Riza e lançou-lhe um sorriso zombeteiro, reiterando a pergunta.

O ego de Mustang começou a se recuperar depois da declaração, mas ele ainda estava magoado por não ser assunto fora do quartel.

- Eu devo ter esquecido. – respondeu Riza com toda indiferença do mundo

- Essa menina... Assim você nunca vai se casar. – repreendeu Marta.

- Eu não tenho tempo. Meu trabalho é de tempo integral. – olhando com o canto do olho para Mustang, já que ele representava a parte mais significativa e trabalhosa de suas tarefas.

- Se você estivesse interessada, tenho certeza de que arrumaria algum tempo – advertiu Marta.

- Está certo, Marta. Eu vou arrumar tempo. – concordou Riza só para matar o assunto.

- Faz muito bem. Ah... Eu vi o garotinho que foi aprovado como alquimista nacional. A Riza me disse o nome. Como era mesmo? ... – olhou para cima para tentar ativar sua memória - _Full Meta!l – _lembrou vitoriosa - Ele não parece ter mais de dez anos.

- A tenente Hawkeye falou do _Full Metal_? – questionou com uma careta enquanto se perguntava a razão pela qual Riza falava sobre o fedelho loiro e não falava sobre ele.

- Falou sim. Eu fico imaginando o tipo de pessoa que aceitar crianças no exército. É muita irresponsabilidade. – disse ela sem saber da parte da história de que foi o coronel quem convidou Edward para fazer a prova para receber o título de alquimista do Estado.

- Tem toda razão, senhora. – concordou Roy com a cara mais limpa de todas e depois soltou um elogio aos biscoitos que a anciã havia servido. É verdade que o elogio serviu como isca para substituir o assunto, mas nem por isso foi um elogio falso, porque há tempos Roy não comia desses biscoitinhos amanteigados com gosto mimo de avó.

- Gostou? Eu vou separar alguns para você levar depois.

Passado o impacto inicial de encontrar uma senhora idosa ao invés de uma mocinha, Roy estava começando ver o lado bom disso: ele tinha acabado de ganhar uma vovó com todos os bônus que isso representa.

- Não precisa. – interrompeu Riza – Você estava com um pouco de pressa, não se lembra coronel?

- Não, tenente. Eu já _desmarquei_ o compromisso que tinha para hoje. – disse Roy frisando que havia cancelado o encontro porque nenhum de seus colegas foi solidário a ponto de ficar com o bebê.

- Desmarcou, é? – Riza não estava dando a mínima para a chantagem de Roy, diferente da senhora Wilson que de pronto se ofereceu para ficar por mais algum tempo com a criança, pois, diferente dos dois jovens, ela não tinha qualquer compromisso.

- De maneira nenhuma Marta. – recusou Riza para não dar a Roy a chance de aceitar – O coronel desmarcou o compromisso dele para ter mais tempo para ficar com o Andrew. E seria abusar da sua boa vontade se ele aceitasse a oferta.

- É... – Roy só podia concordar, mesmo que contrariado.

- Tudo bem então.

- Eu realmente tenho que ir. – disse Riza se levantando.

- Então eu acho que já vou também.

- Jovens... Sempre apressados. – Marta se levantou e entregou o bebê para Mustang para poder se despedir de Riza e acompanhá-los até a porta.

Roy saiu primeiro e foi esperar no carro enquanto Riza terminava de se despedir.

- Obrigada mais uma vez, Marta.

- Não foi nada, querida. Mas você tem certeza que ele vai saber o que fazer? Ele não prece ter muita experiência com crianças. – perguntou Marta olhando por cima do ombro de Riza para ver o coronel todo atrapalhado segurando Andrew meio sem jeito.

Nenhum dos dois parecia estar muito a vontade com a situação: Andrew estava agitado e parecia que ia começar a chorar a qualquer momento e Roy fazia uma careta estranha de desespero de quem não sabe o que fazer e que também estava com vontade de chorar, mas estava velhinho demais para se valer desse recurso.

- Ele vai ter que aprender de um jeito ou de outro.

- Vai ser mais fácil se ele tiver alguma ajuda...

- Não precisa tentar me convencer. Segurar a barra daquele_ traste_ faz parte das minhas obrigações. – em tom de desabafo, porque toda a estória da cestinha ainda estava entalada na garganta de Riza e às vezes até mesmo a compenetrada tenente cometia pequenas indiscrições.

- Que coisa mais indelicada de se dizer! Mas pelo menos assim eu fico mais tranqüila.

- Até logo Marta.

- Vai com Deus, querida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Andrew não parava de chorar e isso estava enlouquecendo Roy. Ele já havia andado por todo o apartamento com a criança no colo várias vezes, mas isso não tinha funcionado, talvez porque o coronel sacudia a criança como se fosse um saco de batatas ao invés de embalá-la. (1)

- Pára de chorar, por favor! Você está chorando sem parar deve ter mais de três horas. Como uma coisa tão pequena consegue ter tanto fôlego?

Agora ele havia improvisado um cercado no sofá da sala com outras duas cadeiras da mesa com as costas servindo de grades e colocado e colocado a criança lá dentro para pelo menos dar uma folga para seus braços já que os ouvidos estavam sofrendo há tanto tempo.

Roy apoiou a mão nos quadris analisando a situação. Andrew estava sentado e continuava com um choro nervoso, mordendo a mão e olhando para as paredes e móveis estranhos.

O coronel esfregou o rosto com a mão. Precisava chegar em um acordo com o pequeno ditador na sua frente, então ajoelhou-se no chão e segurou as grades da cadeira para ficar na mesma altura dos olhos de Andrew:

- Por que você não pára de chorar? Todo mundo só sabia dizer o quanto você era um bebê bonzinho e quietinho. O problema é comigo? Quer me castigar por alguma coisa? Deus do céu! Aposto como você se comportou direito até com o bicho-papão do Führer. O que você tem contra mim? Eu não fiz nada. – começando a achar que o choro era um problema pessoal que Andrew já tinha com ele.

- Tão pequenininho e já me odeia. – lamentou, certo de que estava interpretando corretamente o choro - Eu pelo menos esperei até a adolescência para odiar meu pai. Mas o que é que eu estou dizendo. Você nem é meu filho. – deixando a cabeça encostar desanimadamente nas grades da cadeira por alguns instantes até perceber algo.

Andrew continuou resmungando incomodado com algo, mas parou de chorar para prestar atenção em Roy.

- Espera um pouco... É por isso que você está chorando? Você está se sentindo rejeitado? – já se colocando no lugar da criança e imaginando como se sentiria se tivesse sido abandonado pela mãe na porta de um estranho... é claro que partindo do pressuposto de que ele entendia tudo o que tinha acontecido - Não é nada disso. Eu só não sei ... – começou a se explicar, mas parou no meio – Desculpa, amiguinho. Você é o único que não tem culpa nenhuma.

DING-DONG (2)

- Não sai daí que eu vou atender a porta.

Ele abriu a porta e se deparou com uma figura loira com o cabelo solto e roupas comuns. Roy poderia jurar que havia visto, mesmo que de relance, as asas de anjo...

- Riza! – abandonando qualquer formalidade.

- Coronel... Posso entrar? – perguntou Riza tentando localizar a criança por trás do ombro de Mustang.

- Claro. – dando um passo para o lado e indo logo depois da tenente que avançou pelo apartamento.

- O que foi que você fez com esta criança? – perguntou Riza resgatando o pobrezinho do cercado com o rosto vermelho e melado com as lágrimas secas.

- Nada. Não fiz nada. – com os olhos arregalados e o mais puro pânico estampado no rosto.

Riza que Roy estava realmente preocupado, então sua consciência deu uma pequena fisgada porque achou que talvez tivesse exagerado no tom acusador. Ela olhou mais detidamente para o bebê que estava mordendo a mãozinha e olhando de volta para ela.

- Tudo bem, coronel. Não deve ser nada. Ele provavelmente está estranhando o senhor e o apartamento.

- Eu já dei a mamadeira, mas ele não para de morder a mão. Parece que ainda está com fome.

"O que?" – pensou Riza olhando incrédula para Roy – "E até lembrou de alimentar o bebê? Ora... ora... O senhor ultrapassou minhas expectativas, Roy Mustang. Mas pelo visto você também não fez muita coisa desde que voltou pra casa" – completou reparando que o coronel ainda estava com o uniforme e que só havia tirado o casaco azul. Pelo menos dava pra perceber que ele estava se esforçando.

- Hum... Acho que sei o que é. O senhor lembra que eu disse que os dentinhos dele estão nascendo? – explicou com toda paciência como se faz com uma criança - Ele deve estar irritado desse jeito porque a gengiva está incomodando. Ele só precisa de alguma coisa para aliviar a dor.

- Eu... não sabia. – desapontado por não ter percebido antes.

- Você tem conhaque (3) em casa?

- Tenho. Você vai dar conhaque pra um bebê? – horrorizado com a idéia.

- Só umas gotinhas. E ele também precisa de um mordedor. Onde está o brinquedinho que o tenente Havoc comprou pra ele hoje cedo?

- Eu vou buscar.

- Gostei da idéia do cercadinho. – comentou Riza olhando a invenção de Roy.

- É? Gostei da idéia do conhaque. – e voltou para sala com o brinquedo – Minha mãe também deve ter usado isso comigo.

- Onde isto estava? – perguntou Riza com o molho de chaves na mão antes de entregar para o bebê.

- Está limpo, se é o que você quer saber. – retrucou Roy entendendo a pergunta escondida na pergunta de Riza. Os dois já tinham aprendido a conversar por linhas transversas e sabiam identificar o significado oculto na fala um do outro.

- Depois você também pode colocar o mordedor na geladeira porque o frio ajuda a aliviar o incomodo dos dentinhos nascendo.

- Eu vou lembrar.

- Pode ir tomar banho e se trocar que eu fico com ele.

- Tudo bem, mas vê se não faz o moleque chorar de novo. – brincou o coronel caminhando para o banheiro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riza achou a cozinha e foi preparar a mamadeira.

Ela abriu alguns armários e logo achou uma caneca para ferver o leite. A mamadeira estava por ali também e ela resolveu que deveria ferver o copo e o bico também só por garantia.

Andrew ficou na sala brincando com seu mordedor e vez ou outra ela esticava o pescoço para ver se estava tudo bem.

Hawkeye também aproveitou o tempo de espera para ficar reparando. A cozinha estava bem limpinha comparando com o que ela estava esperando, mas não tinha comida em lugar nenhum. Só leite. Bom... pelo menos tinha leite.

Em menos de cinco minutos Roy estava de volta e foi investigar o que se passava na cozinha. Ele estava descalço e com o cabelo ainda escorrendo enquanto terminava de abotoar a blusa:

- Você encontrou o conhaque?

- Não procurei ainda.

- Eu vou pegar.

Roy voltou com a garrafa e Andrew no colo.

- Aqui. – colocando a garrafa encima da pia.

- Obrigada.

- E você? Quer beber alguma coisa? Eu esqueci de oferecer antes. – disse Roy tentando puxar conversa, mas isso era uma tarefa bastante complicada em se tratando da séria tenente, mestre na arte de cortar os engraçadinhos.

- Isso não é uma visita social, senhor. Eu só vim ver se o bebê estava bem. – sem nem olhar para trás, enquanto montava a mamadeira.

- Imaginei, mas ainda tinha esperança de que fosse por minha causa. – avançando para dentro da cozinha - Se você não quer, eu quero.

Roy abriu a porta do congelador e pegou as forminhas de gelo.

- Você não deveria fica parado com a cabeça molhada dentro da geladeira. Muito menos descalço. Assim vai acabar se resfriando. – disse Riza terminando de apertar a mamadeira.

- Tudo bem, _mamãe_. – brincou Roy que se distraiu um pouco e olhou para o lado para ver a tenente e esqueceu metade da cabeça dentro do congelador. Era a oportunidade que Andrew precisava: ele esticou o bracinho e puxou a porta da geladeira cuja quina pegou em cheio o olho de Mustang que ficou vendo estrelinhas e pensando em qual palavrão era mais apropriado para a situação.

Riza apressou-se em pegar a criança que, depois da arte feita, deu uma de vítima e começou a fazer beicinho:

- Não faça tanto escândalo que ele vai começar a chorar.

-_ Eu_ tenho motivo para chorar. Não ele. – resmungou Roy com a mão sobre o olho atingido.

- Não é pra tanto. Ele nem tem força para pode machucar alguém. Me deixa ver.

Roy tirou a mão do olho hesitante e Riza viu que a área estava bastante vermelha e começando a inchar. Ela olhou de soslaio para Andrew perguntando como ele havia conseguido fazer aquilo depois se voltou para o coronel admitindo que estava enganada quanto a gravidade da lesão:

- Melhor colocar gelo.

- Eu sei disso.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa. – respondeu irritado.

Riza entendeu a mensagem, pegou a mamadeira e foi para a sala com Andrew para deixar Roy ter espaço para reclamar o quando quisesse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A mulher loira sentou-se no sofá e acomodou a criança em seu colo para dar a mamadeira.

- Você não deveria ter feito aquilo com o coronel, apesar dele merecer às vezes...

Andrew só continuava a olhar atentamente para a tenente Hawkeye enquanto sugava o leite. Quase parecia que ele estava entendendo o que ela dizia, mas provavelmente ele só estava prestando atenção em alguma outra coisa.

Roy apareceu na sala com um copo em uma mão e a outra segurando a compressa de gelo no rosto:

- E o olho?

- O que você acha? Vai ficar roxo.

Ele se sentou no sofá ao lado de Riza e a raiva pela pancada foi morrendo aos pouquinhos e sendo substituída por um pensamento sério, pois agora ele estava bastante calmo. Parecia até mesmo meio desanimado e reflexivo olhando para um ponto indefinido no tapete.

- Coronel?... Coronel?... Roy!

- Eu! – respondeu ele finalmente.

- Qual o problema?

- Nada. Eu só estava pensando...

Riza continuou olhando para Roy com uma interrogação então este acabou revelando um pouco mais sobre o que se passava em sua cabeça.

- Eu estava pensado que tenho que localizar logo a mãe dele e desfazer este mal-entendido.

- E se ele for seu mesmo? – Riza arriscou a pergunta aproveitando-se do momento de sinceridade.

- Ai então...– respirou pesadamente - Eu não sei. Isso estragaria meus planos.

- Não necessariamente. O _Führer_ é casado e tem um filho. - tentando contornar o impulso pessimista do superior. Roy nunca estava muito sério, era folgado, implicante, reclamava mais do que deveria e usava um humor malvado como válvula de escape, mas sempre estava a um passo de cair em seu abismo de culpa.

- Hum... é algo inusitado, mas pode funcionar. Eu aceito casar com você.

- De onde você tirou essa idéia? - disse ela indignada e sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha.

- Foi você que sugeriu que eu me casasse.

- Não comigo!

- Pelo menos eu tentei. – dando de ombros com ar de zombaria e tomando mais um gole generoso.

- Francamente, coronel... – desabafou ela, pois não havia gostado da brincadeira - O assunto é sério.

- E você acha que não sei? – terminando de matar a dose de uísque e colocando o copo na mesinha de centro – Você me conhece. Eu não tenho a menor condição de fazer papel de pai.

- A vida não é uma peça de teatro. Não se pode _fazer papel_ de pai. – ele estava tentando _fugir_ de novo e isso não era algo que Riza permitiria facilmente.

- Você deve ter razão... – disse Mustang sem muita convicção, afundando no sofá. Ele, mais que ninguém, sabia que a guerra, e a vida de uma madeira geral, na maior parte das vezes, nos obrigam a assumir papeis sem nos dar muito tempo para compor o personagem. A fazer coisas e lidar com situações com as quais não estamos preparados, então acabamos nos adequando a uma expectativa. Colocando uma máscara. Moldamos-nos a estereótipos intuitivos mesmo antes de sabermos se era isso que queríamos e quando percebemos já nos tornamos uma caricatura de nós mesmos.

- Olha o Hughes... Ele é um homem de família. Eu não. Nem sei se eu consigo fazer isso. – finalmente conseguiu desengasgar o que estava preso em seu peito.

Riza sorriu com ternura, depois se esforçou para ficar séria novamente. Ás vezes era difícil ser muito severa com o coronel. Principalmente quando ele fazia aquela cara...Ali estava Mustang, reconhecendo ter se deparado com um desafio maior que ele. _O que mais Riza poderia fazer senão ir a seu socorro?_

- Você não vai estar sozinho, coronel. – disse ela olhando para o outro lado – E eu não estou insinuando que você vai se casar ou algo assim. O que eu quero dizer é que...

- Eu entendi. – interrompeu – Obrigado, tenente.

Os dois ficaram se olhando e poderiam ter continuado a conversar se não tivessem sido interrompidos pela porta da sala que veio ao chão em um estrondo surdo que chamou a atenção de todos.

Os invasores ficaram presos na porta, tentando entra ao mesmo tempo: um homem enorme branco com bigode e uma mecha de cabelo loiro na cabeça e outro de cabelos escuros penteados para traz e olhos verdes:

- Não empurra! – resmungou Maes, se espremendo mais um pouco e conseguindo resvalar para dentro.

- Foi você quem começou a correr no meio da escada! Eu não poderia deixar alguém vencer do monumento humano que sou eu. – arrancando a blusa e fazendo poses de fisiculturista.

- Ninguém quer ver seus peitorais ondulantes! – reclamou Maes tampando os olhos - Agora onde está meu afilhado? – olhando para um lado e depois para o outro.

- Por que seu? Eu tenho um perfil muito mais adequado para ser padrinho.

- Eu sou o melhor amigo. – argumentou Maes.

- E eu trouxe presentes. – contra-argumentou Armstrong erguendo as várias sacolas e caixas que tinha trazido e que estava escondendo não sei onde.

- Ohhhhhh... Mas isso é trapaça! – reclamou Maes se fazendo de traído e depois olhando para as caras atônitas de Roy e Riza, que tinham se colocado de pé com o barulho da porta caindo – Boa noite.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Roy.

- Viemos para ver seu rebento. – chegando perto de Riza e brincando com a criança – Oi Roy Júnior.

- Parabéns, coronel! – disse o enorme major com lágrimas nos olhos agarrando Mustang pelo meio e o apertando até que seus ossos fizessem um barulho engraçado – A paternidade deve ser algo emocionante.

- Não consigo... respirar...

- Mas onde está? Ali! - Alex Louis (4) largou o coronel e achou a criança no colo de Riza e foi com todo o seu tamanho e seus músculos para cima da criancinha.

Todos olharam em pânico para Armstrong correndo em câmera lenta pensando em como poderiam parar o homem:

- Naummmmmmmm... – gritaram os três em uníssono.

Roy, que estava no chão tentando recuperar o fôlego, agarrou a perna de Armstrong, que puxou o coronel pela sala como se não fosse nada. No mesmo instante Maes agarrou a criança e deu uma cambalhota por cima do sofá, enquanto Riza sacava e destravava sua arma para evitar que o major esmagasse a pobre criancinha inocente:

- Mais devagar, major. – determinou Riza.

- Eu só queria pegar ele. – choramingou. Quem diria que um homem daquele tamanho poderia ser tão sensível?

- Tudo bem. Mas tenha cuidado. – disse Riza pegando a criança do colo de Maes e entregando para Armstrong que a aconchegou com todo esmero. Ninguém também diria que ele poderia ser tão delicado.

- Ele também viu você passeando pelo quartel? – perguntou Roy um pouco bravo em razão do major já saber de seu pequeno segredinho.

- Não. – respondeu Riza.

- Dessa vez fui eu. Sabe como é... _É que me escapuliu_. (5) – confessou Mães, já voltando para seu antigo posto ao lado de Armstrong - Depois é minha vez! Aliás... Por que você nunca ficou tão interessado assim pela Elysia?

- Porque você já a mima o suficiente. Não sobra espaço pra mais ninguém paparicar.

- Isso não é desculpa. – puxando o coronel para o meio da briga - Roy... Diz logo pra ele que eu sou o padrinho!

- Eu não vou dizer nada. Já disse que não é meu filho.

- Como não? É a sua cara! – foi logo dizendo Maes sem nem ter comparados as fisionomias.

- Não diz isso na frente dele. O coitadinho pode ficar traumatizado! – protestou Louis.

- Já vou embora. – disse Riza pegando sua bolsa, pois vislumbrava que aquela discussão inútil ainda ia longe.

- Nós interrompemos alguma coisa? – perguntou Maes com um sorriso cheio de insinuações revezando em olhar para Roy e para Riza.

- Eu já estava de saída. Boa noite. – indo embora sem maiores delongas e sem dar tempo para que ninguém a impedisse.

- Até amanhã então, tenente.

- Até amanhã...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Eu não tenho idéia de onde o Roy mora. Tem aquele episódio em que o Hughes vai fazer uma visitinha levando uma torta de presente, mas aquele lugar era muito apertado. Eles nem moram no Japão! Então eu coloquei a cena em um lugar diferente.

(2) Isso representa o mais tradicional barulho da campainha.

(3) Tirei a idéia do filme "Entrando numa fria maior ainda". Mamãe não me deu conhaque quando eu era bebê. Pelo menos eu acho que não.

(4) Que nomezinho ingrato o do major Armstrong. Ou Alex ou Louis. Os dois ao mesmo tempo não dá certo. Aliás... Tirando o "Alex" o nome dele fica igualzinho ao do trompetista e cantor da nossa dimensão. Eu fico me perguntando se existe alguma mensagem/ significado que a autora queria passar com isso ou se ela só gostou do nome mesmo...X.x..

(5) Acho que eles não assistiam "Chaves" em _Amestris_...O.o... então não teria muito sentido o "_é que me escapuliu_", mas acho que todos nós estamos familiarizados com a expressão.


	4. Três solteirões e um bebê

**N/A: **Desculpa a demora outra vez, mas este capítulo foi meio complicado de fazer, porque só tem homem e eu não sei fazer diálogos convincentes entre homens. A idéia inicial era fazer uma coisa meio sexista/machista, mas quando vi que não ia dar certo, apaguei tudo e mudei para lago mais genérico. Não ficou tão ruim, já que o Armstrong está no meio e ele é bem sensível então serviu de contrapeso, mas ficou longe do que eu queria.

Mas pelo menos eu resisti a tentação de fazer algo muito OOC... mas não posso garantir nada para o próximo capítulo.

**4 – Três solteirões e um bebê**

- Eu ainda acho que interrompemos alguma coisa. – insistiu Hughes, ainda esperançoso de que Roy e Riza se acertassem de uma vez e se casassem logo.

- Quem me dera... Mas se eu fosse tentar algo com a Tenente Hawkeye, seria bem provável que ela me desse um tiro – lamentou Roy – E você sabe que ela não erra.

- Tem razão. Ainda bem que minha Gracia não é militar. – disse aliviado por ter se casado com uma mulher tão delicada, compreensiva, boa mãe e que ainda por cima cozinha bem. Ele tinha tirado a sorte grande.

- Descobriu alguma coisa sobre a Diana?

- Nada. – disse com uma expressão tão séria que fez o coronel duvidar de que o amigo tinha feito alguma coisa.

- Você pelo menos começou a investigar?

- Não deu tempo. – e coçou a cabeça sem graça - O dia foi muito cheio. Mas amanhã eu começo sem falta.

Roy nem deu muita confiança. Sabia que teria que ficar no pé do amigo para que ele fizesse algo naquele caso.

- Caramba... Não é que o pirralhinho gostou mesmo dele? – comentou Roy vendo que Andrew estava todo serelepe no colo de Armstrong. Não deixou de senti uma pontada de ciúme, pois a criança, que há pouco estava aos berros em seu colo, agora sorria contente no colo do major. Não conseguia ver nenhuma explicação para a diferença na reação do bebê que, mesmo desconsiderando o incidente com os dentes, sempre parecia incomodado em seu colo, o que era um tanto quanto frustrante para Roy.

- Eu acho é que está na hora de dormir. Já está tarde. – disse Hughes, o único com experiência real com crianças, pegando o bebê do colo de Louis.

- Mas não é nem meia noite! – protestou Roy.

-Tudo bem, Roy. Você pode ficar acordado. – troçou Maes frente à resistência do amigo, como se fosse ele quem tivesse sido mandado pra cama - Eu estou falando é do "_Júnior_".

- O nome dele é Andrew, não Júnior.

- Já deu um nome pra ele, é? – perguntou Maes – Mas você não disse que ele não era seu? Você não poder sair dando nome para os filhos dos outros.

- Por que não um nome composto como o meu? – comentou Alex Louis.

- Foi a Hawkeye que escolheu... É uma longa história.

- É ? – perguntou Maes querendo saber qual era a tal história.

- Ela estava com ele no colo e encontrou com o Führer e teve que inventar um nome. Nem era tão longa assim. – concluiu Roy depois de seu resumo.

- E você a deixou escolher o nome do seu primogênito sem nem dar opinião? – colocando em xeque sua autoridade como homem.

- Foi a Gracia quem escolheu o nome da Elysia, não? – jogando a bomba de volta para Maes.

- Sim... Mas se fosse um menino seria Maes Júnior. – desconversou - Se bem que o seu nome é muito feio. _Roy_! – disse o nome do colega só para ver como ele soava: curto e sem graça. Mal se começava a falar e o nome já tinha acabado. - Ainda bem que a Hawkeye pensou em um nome melhorzinho.

- Meu nome é mais popular que o seu! Mas isso não vem ao caso. – pronto para mudar de assunto - Não parece que ele está com muito sono.

- Bobagem. – disse Maes com a autoridade que lhe dava o _status_ de pai quase veterano, pegando a criança de olhos arregalado do colo de Armstrong - É só colocá-lo no berço que daqui há pouco tempo ele já está dormindo.

- Só tem um problema... Eu não tenho um berço.

- Então vamos colocá-lo na sua cama. – sugeriu Maes.

- E eu vou dormir onde?

- Na cama também. – Roy não gostou muito da idéia e olhou feio para Maes – É só por uma noite. Depois você arruma um berço.

- Não sei não... Eu tenho o sono muito leve. Não gosto de dormir na mesma cama que outra pessoa.

- Do que você está falando? Você dorme com uma mulher diferente por semana!

- Você está confundindo as ações. _Ir para a cama_ com uma pessoa é completamente diferente de _dormir_ com ela. E dormir é uma coisa que eu gosto de fazer sozinho. Não gosto de ter outra pessoa se mexendo ou se virando ao meu lado.

- Não é a toa que você está solteiro – olhando para Roy com uma expressão de reprimenda quanto à promiscuidade do amigo.

- Ele pode ficar na cestinha. – sugeriu Roy sem nem dar atenção para o que Maes havia falado. Já tinha se com os sermões do amigo e o melhor a fazer era ignorá-los. Caso contrário o assunto "casamento" continuaria a assombrá-lo por mais tempo ainda. Aquela era mais basicamente a mesma técnica usada por Riza para se livrar do ultimado da Senhora Wilson, mas com um aditivo: _jogar a isca de um outro assunto_.

- Tenha dó. É só uma criancinha. Ele não pode atrapalhar seu sono de beleza tanto assim.

- Não? Repara bem no meu olho! – apontando para a lesão.

- Como ele fez isso?

- Com a porta da geladeira.

- O danadinho é forte. Será que ele é seu mesmo? – chamando Mustang de fracote pelas entrelinhas e lançando um olhar para o major Armstrong, que era a figura masculina mais forte na sala – Será que sua _amiga_ não era intima do major também? – insinuando que além de fracote, Roy ainda era corno.

- A Elysia também não se parece muito com você. Será que ela não é mais parecida com o padeiro?

- Mais respeito com a minha esposa!

- Foi você quem começou!

Enquanto os dois discutiam feito crianças, Armstrong trabalhava. Ele juntou duas cadeiras com uma caixa de jornais, a cestinha em que Andrew tinha sido encontrado e outras coisas que encontrou pelo caminho e julgou que não tinham grande valor para Mustang.

Depois riscou um círculo de transmutação numa folha de jornal, amontoou tudo mais ou menos encima e, um flash de luz depois, toda aquela tranqueira teve suas moléculas reorganizadas para formar um bercinho e já veio com um brinquedo com vários patinhos coloridos presos nas grades (1).

- Pronto! Não chega nem perto de um berço entalhado a mão, mas deve servir... – disse Louis, erguendo o berço – Onde eu coloco?

- Muito bem, major. – riu Roy satisfeito – Enquanto ele for meu filho, pode ficar com o cargo de padrinho! Coloca no meu quarto. Primeira porta a esquerda. – apontando a direção.

- Isso não é justo! – protestou Maes.

- A vida não é justa... – repetiu a lição cretina que tentam empurrar goela a baixo das pessoas - Meu melhor amigo está zombando de mim ao invés de me ajudar.– disse Roy com seu sarcasmo característico.

- Você é baixo, Mustang.

- Eu?! Era você quem estava tentando fazer chantagem comigo hoje pelo telefone.

- Eu só estava tentando persuadir você a fazer o que era certo. Você estava querendo mandar o Júnior para um abrigo! – disse o tenente coronel agarrando a criancinha como que querendo escondê-la de um destino ruim.

- Você sabe que eu não seria capaz de fazer isso. – respondeu Mustang em um tom agressivo que Hughes tomou como sendo indignação – E me dá ele aqui! – pegando a criança de volta.

- É muito fácil, não é? – perguntou Hughes meio enigmático, observando a reação do amigo.

- O que "_é muito fácil_"? – repetiu de forma autônoma enquanto prestava atenção no bebê.

- Começar a se preocupar com_ eles_. – se referindo a afeição instantânea que os pais sentem pelos filhos e ao instinto que os leva a protegê-los.

- Não seja estúpido, Maes. Eu não estou preocupado com ele.

- Não? – insistiu.

- Não. – repetiu - Estou preocupado comigo se não me livrar dele bem rápido.

- Pois não é isso que parece.

- E o que parece então?

- Que você está pegando gosto pela coisa e que logo vai tomar jeito e abandonar essa vida vazia e mesquinha que você tem. Que está apaixonado com a idéia de ter uma pessoinha completamente dependente, que vai aprender tudo com você e para quem você vai ser o maior referencial. – foi dizendo enquanto pensava em sua filhinha que já deveria estar dormindo há muito tempo - Uma vidinha preciosa que vai obrigar você a ser uma pessoa melhor e a querer fazer do mundo um lugar melhor também e... – percebeu que seu discurso estava ficando muito piegas e parou por ali mesmo.

- Você está praticando para escrever cartões melosos? – troçou Roy.

- Você pegou o espírito da coisa. Agora pode confessar que você está adorando.

- Nem um pouco.

Maes riu. Sabia que o amigo aparentava não dar a mínima, mas que no fundo era o mais sentimental de todos.

- Pronto. O berço já está no lugar. – disse o major voltando para a sala – Mas afilhado meu não pode dormir em um berço transmutado!

- Isso é só provisório, major. – justificou Roy, que não via nada de errado no berço. Desde que servisse pra colocar o bebê dentro, não importava do que ele fosse feito.

- Se é só provisório... – repetiu Armstrong, vendo a abertura de que precisava para providenciar o berço digno que imaginava.

- Bom... – disse olhando para o relógio – Está na hora de eu ficar olhando a Elysia enquanto ela dorme.

- E o que eu faço pra ele dormir?

- Só balança um pouco e canta alguma coisa. – Hughes deu a dica – Ele deve dormir logo.

- Não acredito em você. – agarrando a camisa do colega que tentava ir embora – Já escutei histórias assustadoras de pais tentando fazer crianças dormirem a noite. A criança sempre vence!

- Eu posso fazer isso! – ofereceu-se Armstrong – Minha família tem uma canção de ninar que...

- Pode pegar. – disse Roy empurrando o bebê para o major, sem lhe dar chance de demonstrar como sua família era antiga, nobre e respeitável.

- E eu vou embora. Eu nem sou o padrinho mesmo... – resmungou Maes, fingindo estar magoado com a brincadeira de Mustang.

- Você pode ser a madrinha se faz tanta questão. Agora dê meia volta.

- Não são necessárias três pessoas pra fazer uma criancinha dormir.

- Você pode ficar dando apoio moral.

- Tem medo de ficar sozinho, é?

- É que eu acredito em trabalho de equipe.

- Você gosta é que as pessoas façam seu trabalho por você.

- Se elas quiserem ajudar, eu não me oponho.

- Você até incentiva, não é?

Os dois voltaram a discutir como gostavam de fazer sempre que tinham a oportunidade.

Armstrong nem se incomodou. Deixou os dois resolvendo suas diferenças e foi para o quarto com o bebê, cantarolando sua canção.

Foi um dia bastante cheio. Passar pelo colo de tantas pessoas diferentes esgotou o pequeno, que só resistiu um pouco mais antes de se entregar ao sono porque ainda estranhava o lugar, mas foi aos pouquinhos se envolvendo com a melodia e estava sonhando com pôneis e nuvens cor de rosa antes que pudesse perceber.

O major estava terminando de colocar o bebê no berço quando os outros dois apontaram na porta:

- Ele já dormiu? – perguntou Mustang.

- Já.

- Não disse que ia ser moleza? – disse Maes com tom zombador – Da próxima vez você já pode fazer sozinho.

- Ou posso requisitar a ajuda do meu compadre. – dando um tapinha nas costas de Armstrong para implicar com Maes mais uma vez por causa da coisa do "padrinho".

Maes resmungou alguma coisa e cruzou os braços, ainda inconformado por não ser o padrinho do filho de Roy. Mesmo que de brincadeira.

- Não sabia que o coronel me tinha em tão alto conceito. – disse Armstrong com os olhos brilhando, sem entender o sentido camuflado na fala de Roy e acreditando ser uma declaração com confiabilidade o que o coronel havia falado – Vai ser uma grande honra fazer o pequeno Andy dormir todos os dias...

- Mas isso não vai ser necessário – adiantou-se Roy, saindo pela tangente quando percebeu que o major havia entendido pelo ângulo errado sua afirmação. É claro que ele também não falaria a verdade, pois isso magoaria o emotivo major e poderia ter conseqüências ainda mais sérias, mas também era certo que Mustang não queria Armstrong sempre pelas redondezas.

- O Maes tem razão. Foi tão fácil fazer o pirralhinho dormir hoje que acho que até eu consigo fazer isso da próxima vez.

Foi o que Mustang pensou quando Maes e Luis foram embora, mas logo mudou de idéia da primeira vez que Andrew acordou no meio da noite.

_...continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Minha irmã tinha um brinquedinho assim. Acho que eram quatro patinho: um vermelho, um azul, um verde e um amarelo.


	5. Lullaby

**N/A.:** Obrigada por todos os comentários gentis...n.n...

Eu tinha planejado colocar algumas cenas _Royia_, mas estava demorando demais, então vai ficar para o próximo capítulo, mas dele não passa. Eu prometo!

Tem tem o Ed e o Al que ainda não deram as caras, mas não posso deixá-los de fora da brincadeira, não é mesmo?

Espero que gostem

**5 – Lullaby**

_Boa noite, meu bem!_

_Dorme um sono tranqüilo_

_Boa noite, meu amor_

_Meu filhinho encantador!_

_Que uma santa visão_

_Venha a mente encantar_

_E uma doce canção_

_Venha o sono embalar._

_(Johannes Brahms)_

Depois de esgotar seus parcos recursos no trato com bebês, Mustang não teve alternativa, ou pelo menos não conseguiu pensar em outra, que não fosse se valer da ajuda alheia:

- Alô... – disse uma voz sonolenta do outro lado da linha.

- Maes, o pirralho acordou e não quer dormir! – desabafou Roy para dividir sua angustia das últimas horas.

- Você tem idéia de que horas são? Já passa das duas da madrugada!

- Eu sei, mas a sua idéia de _balança-e-canta_ não funcionou. – disse sentado no sofá e com a mão desocupada cercando Andrew que estava deitado ao seu lado. Mais uma vez Mustang havia se cansado de ficar com ele no colo tinha a impressão de que a recíproca também era verdadeira.

- Então tente ler um livro de alquimia pra ele. Isso sempre me faz dormir.

- Pára de brincadeira, Maes!

- Brincadeira é você me acordar as duas da madrugada! – e ele ia continuar a reclamar se o telefone não tivesse sido tomado de sua mão.

- Alô, Roy... É você? – disse Gracia do outro lado da linha.

- Er... – articulou meio constrangido por incomodar também a esposa do amigo - Sou. Desculpa estar incomodando tão tarde. Eu não acordei a Elysia, acordei?

- Não. Ela está dormindo. Qual é o problema? Tem a ver como bebê, não é? Eu queria ter ido com o Maes vê-lo hoje, mas meu marido esqueceu que tinha uma esposa. – disse com uma pontinha de raiva por não ter sido incluída na atividade.

- Bom... Ele acordou. – disse mesmo acreditando que aquilo era bastante obvio.

- Você já checou a fralda dele?

- Sim. – respondeu Roy querendo morrer. _Homens não deveriam ser submetidos a esse tipo de tarefa! _

- Ele está com cólica ou alguma coisa assim?

- Não sei. – confessou Roy que até aquele instante só tinha imaginado que o bebê estava com uma crise de insônia e queria companhia.

- Quanto tempo ele tem?

- Não tenho nem idéia. A Riza falou algo em torno de quatro meses.

- Então ele está muito crescidinho pra ter cólica. E também esse horário seria um pouco incomum (1).

- Incomum do tipo que eu tenho que correr para um hospital ou incomum do tipo que eu posso desistir de dormir?

- Acho que está mais para o segundo tipo. – riu Gracia, sentando-se na poltrona perto do telefone – Ele está chorando ou só está resmungando?

- Só resmungando. Às vezes começa a choramingar também. Na verdade, parece que ele está com sono, mas que não quer dormir. Toda vez que eu acho que ele dormiu e o coloco no berço, ele acorda de novo e começa a chorar.

- Hum... Por que você não tenta colocá-lo na cama e deitar do lado? Parece que ele só está fazendo manha. Crianças fazem isso mesmo.

- Não custa tentar. – disse Roy, olhando contrariado para Andrew porque aquele montinho rosado de carne e pele o obrigaria a dividir sua cama. – Obrigado e desculpe mais uma vez.

- Sem problemas, Roy. A propósito, pode ajudar se você cantar alguma coisa pra ele. Mas me faça um favor e não cante o hino nacional (2). Eu já peguei o Maes ninando a Elysia com músicas de exército várias vezes. – balançou a cabeça lamentando a falta de tato do marido para certas questões.

- Ele fez isso?! – disse Roy como se não tivesse feito o mesmo há pouco tempo atrás, pois não conseguia se de nenhuma outra música.

- É verdade.

- Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas. – negou com veemência. Mas não havia nada de errado com o hino nacional. Era uma música forte... de personalidade... e nunca era cedo demais para fomentar o espírito nacionalista!

- Qualquer problema pode ligar de novo.

- Obrigado. – e desligou o telefone.

Roy encarou o bebê. Andrew continuava ao seu lado com os olhinhos vacilantes, mas ainda firme em seu propósito de não dormir. Era quase como se ele estivesse provocando o coronel de propósito.

- O que você está olhando? Você venceu! – disse enquanto pegava o bebê no colo e caminhava até o quarto.

Arrastou a cama até a parede e colocou um lençol dobrado no vão entre a cama e a parede para evitar que a criança caísse ali, ficasse presa e começasse a chorar de novo.

Olhou mais uma vez para a cama e para o bebê e voltou até a sala, mas Armstrong havia usado todos os jornais da casa em sua alquimia de berço, então revirou mais um pouco as coisas até achar um pedaço grande plástico que usou para por baixo do lençol na parte do bebê da cama. Sabe como é... Cuidado nunca é demais.

Depois pegou mais alguns travesseiros e vez uma divisória exagerada, como se fossem barricadas em um campo de guerra... se bem que aquilo não deixava de ser uma pequena batalha.

- Não acredito que estou fazendo isso. – repetiu ele depois de ver o cenário todo armado. Pegou Andrew o colocou no lado da cama mais perto da parede, depois foi para a sua metade resmungando.

- Isso é patético! – arrumando seu travesseiro e a colcha - Pois fique sabendo que você é o primeiro e último homem que eu vou deixar ficar na minha cama.

- E agora eu ainda tenho que pensar em uma música. Bem que você poderia fazer um desconto hoje e dormir sem trilha sonora, o que você acha? – tentou negociar, mas viu que não chegaria a lugar nenhum e estava cansado demais para pensar em outra coisa.

- Está bem. Está bem... – limpou a garganta e apoiou o cotovelo nos travesseiros da divisória – Eu acho que lembro de algumas. Como era mesmo...

_::Boi, boi, boi, boi da cara preta,_

_pega esse menino que tem medo de careta..._

Enquanto cantava a música, Roy parou para pensar sobre a letra. Aquilo não podia ser uma canção de ninar, pois a pobre criancinha estava sendo ameaçada pela figura horrenda de um boi feio se não dormisse logo.

Parou por ali e tentou outra musica.

_::Nana, neném_

_Que a Cuca vai pegar_

_Papai foi pra roça_

_Mamãe foi passear_

Não conseguiu ver nada de tranqüilizante na imagem de um jacaré gigante. Por que uma criança se sentiria segura para dormir se seu pai e sua mãe não estivesse por perto para a proteger do jacaré malvado?

Isso provavelmente só faria Andrew chorar mais.

Melhor escolher outra.

_::A canoa virou,_

_Quem deixou ela virar?_

_Foi por causa do Andrew que não soube remar_

Ops! Pulou essa. Quase havia morrido afogado um vez quando era criança e se a música não fizesse Andrew ter pesadelos, com certeza o faria com que ele tivesse.

_:: Sabiá lá na gaiola fez um buraquinho..._ – Uma menina que perdeu seu bichinho de estimação. Próxima...

_:: Faz três noites que eu não durmo, pois perdi o meu galinho..._ – Mais casos de animais desaparecidos.

_:: As plantas não crescem mais, até o alecrim murchou_ – Um habitat natural devastando pelo homem. Definitivamente isso não é muito bom pra consciência ambiental da criança.

_::Vento que balança as paias do coqueiro..._ – Muito sombria. Melhor não.

_::O Cravo brigou com a rosa..._ – Não. Essa não. Muito violenta.

_::Eu sou pobre, pobre, pobre..._ – Diferenças sociais. Má distribuição de rendo... Isso não é tema de criança.

Violência – Ameaças – Brigas – Desapontamentos. Será que esses eram os tema de todas as canções de ninar?

Credo! Como as mães têm coram de cantar musicas assim para seus filhos dormirem? Aquilo era muito pior do que o Hino Nacional com seus elogios à pátria misturados com imagens de guerra, sangue, liberdade... Não, não. Aquilo também não era uma boa idéia (3).

- Eu não posso cantar nenhuma dessas músicas pra você! – disse Roy já nervoso por ter esgotado seu repertório, mas não ter encontrado nenhuma canção de ninar que realmente obedecesse a censura livre.

Mas não seria mais preciso, porque Andrew acabou dormindo com os fragmentos de canções que Roy tentou cantar.

- Até que você é bonitinho... – comentou Roy quando foi acertar o cobertor de Andrew que estava adorável respirando tranquilamente com a boca meio aberta. O coronel olhou para os lados para checar se não havia nenhum intruso por ali que pudesse ver o que ele estava prestes a fazer então se inclinou sobre a criança e deu um beijinho rápido da desta dela.

- Boa noite, guri. – e apagou a luz do abajur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alguns dias se passaram e Mustang ainda não tinha se adaptado a acordar várias vezes durante a noite e muito menos a ter que dividir sua cama. Isso por que Andrew se recusava a dormir sozinho em um berço, mesmo no berço entalhado em mogno pelas mãos habilidosas do major Armstrong que chegou ao apartamento de Roy para substituir o berço _quebra-galho_.

- Boa tarde! – disse Maes sentando-se animadamente ao lado de Roy no refeitório.

Mustang, que estava coma cabeça enfiada entre os braços e apoiada na mesa, ao lado de seu almoço, nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas murmurou algumas palavras incompreensíveis.

- O que foi que ele disse? – perguntou Hughes.

- Deve estar pedindo silêncio de novo. – respondeu Fuery antes de tomar um pouco de suco e voltar sua atenção para a comida novamente.

- Cuidar de uma criança deve ser mesmo uma tarefa exaustiva. O coronel está acabado e não tem nem uma semana que o guri apareceu. – comentou Havoc.

- Não fale de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui.– respondeu Mustang desistindo temporariamente de tirar seu cochilo e se levantando com a cara amassada e o cabelo bagunçado.

- Desculpe, Coronel.

- Qual é o problema, Roy? O tenente está falando a verdade. Suas olheiras estão medonhas. Você está com uma aparência de doente! Acho até que você perdeu peso. – disse com tom de zombaria enquanto limpava seus óculos com um lencinho – Difícil a vida de pai solteiro? Por que você não arruma uma esposa?

- Muito engraçado, Maes. Porque você não vai... – Mustang estava prestes a soltar palavrão em plena mesa do refeitório quando Hawkeye coçou a garganta e o interrompeu - ... terminar seu almoço?

- O senhor já conseguiu alguma informação sobre a mãe da criança, tenente coronel Hughes? – perguntou a primeira tenente olhando rapidamente para Maes, voltando-se novamente para seu almoço.

- Pra falar a verdade... – Mustang olhou para o amigo com olhos assassinos, já procurando a luva no bolso. Se ele aparecesse com mais uma desculpa estúpida, o refeitório inteiro iria pelos ares – Eu já pesquisei em todos os hospitais da capital e das cidades vizinhas e ele não nasceu em nenhum deles.

- Ela deve ter usado uma parteira. Não há registros para isso. – observou Riza.

- Também pensei nisso. Agora vou ter que começar tudo de novo. – disse saboreando cada palavra mais do que saboreava o pedaço de bife que havia acabado de colocar na boca – É uma pena, mas isso vai levar pelo menos mais uma semana.

- Você!!! – disse Mustang a ponto de explodir ou ofender a mãe de alguém. Ele se levantou sem nem encostar na comida.

- Aonde o senhor vai, Coronel? – perguntou Riza.

- Terminar de assinar a papelada que está me esperando na minha sala! Com licença... – e saiu pisando alto e esbarrando em umas três pessoas antes de passar pela porta.

- Ele vai trabalhar de verdade? – perguntou Fuery para o colega que estava ao seu lado.

- Isso é grave! – disse Havoc – Acho que o Coronel está doente.

- Nada. Ele vai procurar um canto pra tirar um cochilo. – disse Hughes.

- Não sei qual de vocês dois é mais imaturo. - disse Riza, farta dos diálogos inúteis entre os colegas, se levantando também e caminhando para a saída – Com lincença.

- Perdão, tenente. – engasgou Maes indo atrás de Riza – Como é que é?

- O senhor e o Coronel parecem duas crianças testando os limites uma da outra. – Riza parou no corredor e olhou diretamente para Maes.

- Não é verdade! – protestou.

- Não?! Então o senhor vai me dizer que não passou os últimos dias emburrado, porque o Coronel Mustang escolheu o Major Armstrong como padrinho?

- O major trapaceou! Ele fez aquele berço e... - ele disse com raiva, provando que Riza estava certa.

- Está vendo só? Igual a um garotinho de oito anos. Você não acha que está grandinho pra fazer esse tipo de coisa? – e continuou a caminhar devagar.

- Pode ser... – refletindo um pouco - Talvez eu pudesse parar de implicar um pouco, mas o Mustang é uma presa tão fácil. – justificou-se.

- Ele não "é" uma presa fácil. Ele "está" uma presa fácil porque está sem dormir direito e dependendo da sua ajuda para encontrar a mãe do bebê e o senhor está se aproveitando da situação para tirar vantagem de alguém que não está em condições de reagir adequadamente.

- Quando você coloca nesses termos tudo parece terrível. – disse Maes que sentia como se tivesse levado um soco depois da fala de Riza. Mustang tinha uma defensora e tanto – Eu vou parar com as piadinhas.

- Ótimo. E o senhor poderia se mostrar mais solidário também, a final de contas, o senhor é o melhor amigo do coronel e a pessoa que ele mais confia no exército.

- Eu já estou arrependido, ok? – com novos pesos sendo acrescidos à sua consciência - Não precisa fazer eu me sentir pior ainda.

- Fazer o senhor se sentir mal não era a intenção. Eu só quis expor a situação de forma clara.

- Eu sei. – riu - Você realmente sabe como manter as pessoas na linha.

– Sabe, eu realmente estou tentando encontrar a tal mulher o mais rápido possível, mas ela deve ter trabalhado para alguma agência de espionagem ou coisa assim porque ela desapareceu do mapa. Eu só falo assim para aborrecer o Roy, mas ele está um pouquinho sensível com esse assunto. Deve ser a falta de tempo pra dormir.

A essa altura os dois já haviam voltado a caminhar: Riza com os braços ao longo do corpo e Hughes segurando as mãos nas costas.

- É. Mas não dá pra negar que o coronel está se esforçando.

- Isso é verdade. E eu não estou gostando disso. Ele fica ligando pra minha casa para perguntar o que fazer pra minha esposa. Isso quando _ela_ não liga pra ele para perguntar como vai o _Royzinho_. - disse sem disfarçar uma ponta de ciúmes da atenção que o amigo e a esposa estavam deixando de dar pra ele, mas deixando sempre uma ponta de zombaria em sua voz que não permitia que atestasse estar ele falando sério.

- Isso é um pouco exagerado, senhor.

- Meu amigo está virando uma mulher! – disse gesticulando de forma exagerada para refletir bem sua indignação - Ele nem quis ir beber comigo na sexta! Eu nem sou muito de beber, mas eu ia só pra fazer companhia praquele cretino mal agradecido e agora ela me dispensa assim.

- Sexta? – perguntou Riza meditando sobre o dia - Ele poderia ter contratado uma babá.

- Minha esposa colocou minhocas na cabeça dele contando umas lendas sobre babás malvadas que maltratam as crianças e eu acabei levando bolo. Aliás, já que o Roy está tão amiguinho da Gracia, bem que nós poderíamos nos socializar mais – olhando por cima dos óculos – O que você acha de sair para beber comigo?

- Eu acredito que não seja a companhia mais adequada para o senhor e nem para a ocasião – disse Riza.

- Qual é o problema? Você á tão colega de trabalho quanto qualquer outro, mas tem a vantagem de não ser um marmanjo mal cheiroso e barbudo. E assim eu mato dois coelhos com uma só cajadada: vou estar com uma mulher, o que vai chatear minha esposa, e vou estar com o _homem de confiança_ do Roy, o que também não vai deixá-lo muito contente. Talvez três coelhos se nós nos divertirmos.

- O senhor só quer se vingar dos dois!

- Claro. - riu Maes deixando bem claro que tudo não passava de uma piada e que Riza poderia relaxar porque ele não a estava assediando nem nada - O Roy é meu amigo e a Gracia minha mulher. Eles deveriam pertencer a universos distintos e não ficar trocando receitas de bolo pelo telefone.

- Não posso aceitar.

- É uma pena. Mas eu tenho certeza de que essa situação não dura muito. Logo o Roy vai cansar da vida de pai solteiro e vai seguir meu conselho e arrumar uma parceira pra dividir a carga.

- O senhor não desiste mesmo.

- Não. – deu um sorriso bobo e ao mesmo tempo sugestivo – Eu achei que a mulherada fosse fugir daquele sacana depois que ele começasse a desfilar por ai com um bebê no colo, mas não foi bem assim. Acho que só os homens fogem da responsabilidade mesmo...– comentou Maes pensando que não era nada fácil para uma mãe solteira encontrar um namorado que também se dispusesse a ser um pai para a criança - Você não imagina a quantidade de mulheres se oferecendo para ser a _mãe do filho do Roy._

Riza escutou Maes em silêncio. Já sabia que o assédio das mulheres solteiras das redondezas havia aumentado, porque passava tanto tempo que Mustang que, nem se ela quisesse, não conseguiria não saber de coisas assim. Sabia também o que Maes estava tentando fazer: que ela ficasse com ciúmes. O pior é que, por mais que ela controlasse suas reações e tentasse se convencer do contrário, no fundo ela podia identificar um desconforto fora do comum que identificava como sendo o tal sentimento.

- Imagino que muitas. – disse em tom vago.

- Mas aquele idiota se recusa a escolher uma...

- É realmente uma pena. – Riza continuava com frases curtas, só concordando com o que Maes falava sem expressar um juízo de valor mais aprofundado só para ver aonde o homem de olhos verdes queria chegar.

- Na verdade eu acho que ele já tem uma escolhida em mente e é por isso que não quer nada sério com nenhuma outra.

- Verdade?! - ela disse com tom de desdém, respondendo automaticamente por achar o assunto desinteressante.

- Você sabe que sim. - e se aproximou mais de Riza para que só ela escutasse sua próxima fala – Não finja que você ainda não entendeu o que eu estou falando.

- Hughes! O senhor está sendo inconveniente. – protestou Riza corando de leve.

- Não precisa ficar brava. – desconversou ele apoiando a mão no ombro da tenente para aliviar a tensão - Era só um comentário. Fica entre nós dois.

- Prefiro que o senhor não faça esse tipo de comentário.

- Tudo bem, Riza. Eu entendo sua posição. Só lamento que... – parou no meio da frase porque o diálogo estava ficando comprometedor demais para os corredores de um quartel – ... que eu tenha que ir trabalhar e nós não possamos conversar mais. Tchau. – e saiu apressado.

Hawkeye ficou olhando Hughes se afastar enquanto pensava no que ele havia falado. Será que estava tão na cara assim? Era lógico que sim. Os outros só não faziam comentários indiscretos porque ela não dava abertura para tanto e também porque respeitavam o Coronel... ou temiam que ele explodisse tudo com sua alquimia. Por mais obvio que fosse que havia algo mais entre os dois, era obvio também que não havia espaço para dar vazão a tal sentimento. Pelo menos não na atual conjuntura e talvez não por muito tempo.

Entrou na sala e deu de cara com Mustang dormindo encima da papelada que deveria estar examinando. Ele acordou com o barulho da porta:

- Coronel...

- A leitura desses relatórios não estava muito interessante... – e bocejou.

- O senhor não acha que está exagerando? O senhor é um militar. Deveria estar acostumado a dormir pouco. O senhor já foi em uma guerra! Não é possível que tenha conseguido dormir com tranqüilidade por lá e o senhor não estaria vivo se acabasse nesse estado depois de algumas noites mal dormidas.

- Tem razão, tenente. Não dá pra dormir direito mesmo em guerras. – meditou Mustang - Mas foi lá que eu aprendi a conseguir cochilar em qualquer lugar sempre que sobrava um tempinho – esfregando os olhos – O problema é que eu fiquei com o sono meio leve e toda vez que ele se mexe... eu acordo.

- Que exagero!

- Deve ser, mas eu não tenho dormido nada desde que o pestinha chegou... E aqui não é como nas guerras que tem o barulho dos tiros para me motivarem a ficar acordado. A menos que você queira me fazer esse favor.

- Eu vou buscar café. – disse Riza saindo da sala. Não valia a pena discutir com Roy naquele momento, mas ele não escaparia de um sermão mais tarde.

_...continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Pequena pesquisa bibliográfica: cólicas em bebês costumam durar até o terceiro mês e são geradas pela ingestão de ar. Pois é, _fanfic_ tb é cultura.

(2) Meu pai cantava o Hino da Independência (_Já podeis da Pátria filhos_) e o Hino à Bandeira Nacional (Salve, lindo pendão da esperança) pra me fazer dormir. Ela achou isso o cúmulo e contou pra minha tia que disse que o marido dela fazia o mesmo, só que com o Hino Nacional (_Ouviram do Ipiranga)._ Como o Maes e o Roy são do exército e devem ter que passar por todas essas cerimônias com a bandeira, juramentos e tudo mais, achei que essa mania do meu pai e do meu tio era perfeita pra eles.

(3) Ainda bem que as criancinhas não entendem as letras, senão ela ficariam um pouco assustadas e começariam a chorar.


	6. Dor de Cabeça I

**N/A.:** Aleluia, irmãos! Ela postou um capítulo novo.

Eu demorei MUITO mais do que o previsto, mas finalmente vamos ter RoyRiza.

Presente de Natal para vocês ho-ho-ho

**6 – Dor de Cabeça**

O trabalho no quartel estava se multiplicando.

A paz dava trabalho... Muito trabalho. Montanhas de trabalho.

Mas não se deixem enganar. Não era mais _trabalho_ do que se tinha durante as guerras. E nem estou tratando das atividades bélicas, com fuzis e metralhadores, mas sim do pedante trabalho de escritório.

Ninguém que vê as nações rivais se digladiando no campo de batalha, com cidades e vidas destruídas, pensa que tudo aquilo começa dentro de um escritório com atividades burocráticas sem qualquer _glamour_ – se é que se pode classificar as guerras desse modo, por maior apelo que elas tenham, principalmente quando transformadas para o formato das telinhas (1).

E, atolado em meio às pilhas de relatórios, estava o entediado Coronel Mustang.

Era de conhecimento geral que ele cultivada o péssimo hábito de esperar até o último minuto para, ai sim, terminar seu trabalho, sempre no último instante do prazo, isso quando ele não tinha que ficar até mais tarde e também obrigava seus subordinados a fazer serão junto com ele.

Poucos acreditavam da teoria de que o Coronel gostava da adrenalina de viver sempre por um triz, já que seu trabalho, cercado por papeis, era um tédio insuportável pra alguém que havia feito sua fama durante os turbulentos tempos de guerra.

Mas a grande maioria o acusava de ser um preguiçoso folgado e exatamente essa parcela de pessoas ficaria boquiaberta ao ver o Coronel levando o trabalho restante para fazer em casa.

Aquilo era algo inédito.

Normalmente o trabalho sempre poderia esperar até o dia seguinte... ou até o outro... ou o outro.

Às vezes, muito raramente, Mustang ficava até tarde no quartel, sendo que uma ou duas vezes ele chegou a dormir sobre os relatórios que deveria examinar e só acordou na manhã seguinte quando o pessoal estava chegando para o trabalho e começou a assinar tudo que via pela frente sem nem se dar ao trabalho de ler.

Mas levar trabalho para casa... Era a primeira vez.

É claro que o Coronel só foi obrigado a apelar para tal recurso, pois agora não mais poderia ficar até tarde no quartel em razão de sua nova função de pai... Mas vamos nos concentrar somente no aspecto positivo de tal iniciativa, pois foi somente nisso que Riza reparou quando viu Mustang olhar para o relógio com uma expressão de espanto e sair apressado, apanhando tudo que tinha por cima de sua mesa e dizendo que terminaria o resto em casa.

- Hawkeye, você se importaria de me dar uma carona?

- De maneira nenhuma. – respondeu a jovem loira se levantando e seguindo atrás de seu superior.

Depois do expediente Roy ia buscar Andrew na casa de sua babá: a Senhora Wilson. Ela era a única pessoa de quem Roy não desconfiava das segundas intenções e que também não levantaria nenhuma falsa suspeita. Mais um grande favor acrescentado a lista de coisas que Riza já havia feito por Roy e pelas quais ele deveria agradecer algum dia.

Mustang pegou Andrew como de costume, prometeu ficar para um chá da próxima vez e ainda levou consigo uma porção dos biscoitinhos amanteigados que Marta havia preparado e separado para ele.

O alquimista federal foi calado todo o caminho, mesmo com toda a insistência de Andrew que tentava contar como havia sido seu dia na estranha língua dos bebês.

Ele queria contar sobre a borboleta alaranjada que havia visto enquanto tomava sol no jardim e que quase havia conseguido alcançá-la antes que ela voasse para longe e também que tia Marta havia deixado que ele segurasse sua mamadeira sozinho, mas Roy não estava muito interessado, olhando pela janela.

Alguém mais distraído poderia imaginar que ele estava pensando em alguma coisa importante, mas vez ou outra ele deixava escapar uma respiração pesada que permitir a Riza saber que seu superior estava aborrecido:

- Alguma coisa errada, senhor? – perguntou Riza.

- Nada. – disse ele se esforçando para adivinhar o motivo da pergunta da tenente, já que sempre havia uma impressão errada por trás de perguntas como essa, quando acabou por se lembrar que havia esquecido de fazer compras. Se antes a expressão do Coronel não era das mais amistosas, agora sim parecia que ele havia chupado limão.

- Droga! Eu esqueci que tinha que passar na mercearia. – disse Mustang com uma dor peculiar. Ele não gostava de lembrar que precisava comprar comida, mas gostava menos ainda quando esquecia de fazê-lo, porque desde que Andrew chegara aquela havia se tornando uma obrigação que ele não mais podia deixar para o dia seguinte.

- Eu posso ir para o senhor. – ofereceu-se Riza acrescentando em seguida para que não houvesse razão para seu favor ser rejeitado – Eu preciso fazer compras pra mim de maneira que não seria um incomodo.

- Seria ótimo. Fico devendo mais esta. – disse Roy, pouco antes de chegar até sua casa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roy estava usando a mesinha de centro da sala para armazenas as pastas que havia trazido consigo. Ele sentou no sofá e deitou Andrew ao seu lado, perpendicularmente a si, para que pudesse prestar atenção na criança enquanto trabalhava.

Pegou a primeira pasta da pilha, encostou-se o mais confortavelmente que podia no sofá e começou a ler as letrinhas miúdas, mas Andrew estava agitado demais para ficar deitado. Ele queria brincar. A criança rolava de um lado para o outro e conseguia se arrastar e já estava ansioso para começar a engatinhar e poder ir sozinho de um canto ao outro, mas Mustang ainda não estava pronto para isso (2). Ele queria um bebê que só comia e dormia, pois era essa sua idéia sobre os bebês.

Eles eram pessoinhas pequenas e indefesas que não tinham capacidade de fazer nada por conta própria e não podiam sair da vista do responsável por nenhum instante ou algo terrível aconteceria. Mães tinham um instinto que lhes permitia ter maiores liberdades com suas crias, mas como ele não sabia nada de bebês, o melhor era não arriscar.

- Nem pensar que eu vou deixar você no chão. – resmungou o Coronel - É sujo e perigoso.

Sujeira nunca foi problema para os bebês, logo aquilo não foi suficiente para convencer o pequeno que continuou resmungando e choramingando e fazendo beicinho e todas as suas outras artimanhas sentimentais para conseguir o que queria.

- Desta vez você não vai conseguir me enganar. – disse ele tentando ler o relatório que segurava com uma das mãos, enquanto impedia Andy de rolar com a outra.

O Coronel já estava quase acostumado com o choramingo de Andy de modo que ele só tentou se concentrar em sua leitura enfadonha. Aquela letrinha minúscula e o espaçamento diminuto estavam se embolando na vista cansada do Coronel que não conseguiu avançar muito no serviço, mas em compensação acabou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça quando escutou alguém bater na porta.

Era o momento ideal para uma pequena pausa.

Riza entrou sem cerimônias, com a sacola de compras firme em seu braço.

Depois da chegada de Andrew, ela passou a freqüentar o apartamento de seu superior com uma habitualidade, de certo modo, desconcertante para ajudar com o bebê. Nem sempre era planejado, quando ela dava por si já estava na sala de estar de Mustang outra vez.

É claro que mais ninguém no quartel sabia disso, apesar de todos desconfiarem. Apenas Hughes já havia cruzado com Riza algumas vezes, mas não havia problema, pois o Tenente Coronel era bastante discreto.

Bom, pelo menos na maioria das vezes...

_::::Flash Back::::_

_- Diga whisky ! – disse Maes com uma câmera fotográfica na mão, tirando uma foto da pessoa que foi abrir a porta. A fonética da palavra deveria fazer a pessoa alongar a boca e mostrar os dentes em algo parecido com um sorriso, mas a tática nem sempre funcionava quando a pessoa era pega de surpresa e não funcionou desta vez, porque o homem de olhos verdes só conseguiu uma careta assustada do amigo. _

_- O que você... – disse Roy, momentaneamente cego pelo flash. _

_- Tirando fotos para o álbum do Royzinho . – disse todo contente, já que um dos seus passatempos favoritos era tirar fotos de sua filhinha e mostrar para todos como ela era linda e fofa – Eu queria tirar a primeira foto dele já que o pai desnaturado do pobrezinho ainda não tirou nenhuma. _

_- O que foi? – disse Riza, desavisada, chegando até a porta com Andrew no colo. _

_- Só o Maes que resolveu me deixar cego!!! – disse Roy quase gritando enquanto esfregava os olhos. Mais uma vez ele estava irritado com o amigo que, para o bem da amizade dos dois, já havia aprendido a lidar com o temperamento quase explosivo do Coronel. _

_- É por uma boa causa. Sorria! – disse Maes tirando uma foto rápida da tenente que tinha uma expressão séria e um pouco confusa – Você não sorriu! Vou ter que tirar outra. Com mais emoção desta vez. _

_- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia, senhor. – recusou-se Riza bloqueando a lente da câmera com a mão desocupada. _

_- Mas por que não? _

_- Não acredito que seja adequado eu aparecer em fotos com o bebê na casa do Coronel dando a entender que eu estou sozinha aqui com ele. – largando a câmera que Maes automaticamente abaixou junto com a posição de descanso do braço. _

_- Eu não tinha pensado nisso... – disse Maes maliciosamente, como se estivesse maquinando algo – Então quer dizer que eu posso usar essa foto par alguma chantagem futura, certo Mustang? _

_- Agora você tem com o que chantagear a Hawkeye, você quis dizer. Acho que eu posso ter fotos na minha própria casa, então pode mostrar a foto pra quem você quiser – disse Roy com indiferença, sentando no sofá com os braços cruzados. _

_Riza, por sua vez, apesar de saber que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de Maes, ficou um pouco nervosa. Não com a ameaça em si, mas com o tipo de reflexão que ela provocou. _

_E se todos no quartel soubessem que ela estava freqüentando a casa de Mustang? A idéia de que sua vida acabasse sendo assunto de fofoca não a agradava. Ela não se preocupava com seus colegas mais próximos, porque não identificava nenhum criador de intrigas entre eles, mas não podia dizer o mesmo dos outros. Sempre existe uma língua maldosa em todo lugar, pronta para rastrear suas vítimas e destilar seu veneno. _

_Já havia repassado o assunto diversas vezes e sempre caia na mesma armadilha de tentar definir sua relação com o Coronel. Imaginava o que os outros pensavam e o que os outros pensariam e tentava formular uma síntese de seus próprios sentimentos, mas sempre ficava faltando saber o que pensava o Coronel e isso era o que mais lhe angustiava. _

_Ela poderia até fazer uma boa idéia, mas não podia saber com certeza, pois os dois cuidavam de ser sempre tangenciais quando tratavam de assuntos pessoais. Apesar de ir direito ao ponto ser a especialidade da Tenente, ela não era assim quando se tratava de Mustang. _

_- Quanta gentileza â sua em defender a honra a tenente com tanto entusiasmo.- ironizou Maes. _

_- Ela sabe se defender sozinha, Maes. _

_- Com certeza, mas você pode pelo menos fingir que se importa também, afinal de contas, ela é uma dama e você deveria ser cortez. _

_- Cuidado, Hughes! – disse o coronel em meio a uma risada - A primeira tenente fica bastante aborrecida quando lembrada de sua condição especial. _

_- Qual condição especial, senhor? – perguntou Riza séria. Era fácil perceber que ela não estava gostando da brincadeira. _

_- De sexo frágil, oras. Lembra do dia em que eu levei o guri para o quartel? Você ficou bastante alterada. – troçou ele, como se quisesse colocar a primeira tenente em posição inferior, quando na verdade sabia que o contrário seria mais verdadeiro. _

_Não havia muitas mulheres no exército e um número ainda menor delas não estava preso em atividades puramente burocráticas. O serviço era pesado até para os homens que, em tese, deveriam demonstrar, pelo menos, maior força física, mas Riza nunca teve problemas. _

_Ela sempre conseguiu se manter no mesmo nível de seus companheiros e, o que mais impressionava Mustang, sem perder sua candura natural. Ela conseguia ser feminina mesmo ao desempenhar funções essencialmente masculinas e sem que nada se perdesse no caminho. _

_Isso sem mencionar o obvio: ela era linda. Não linda em comparação com as outras mulheres do exército, mas sim linda sobre todas as demais. Seus traços delicados e o tom claro de sua pele de porcelana, emoldurados pelos cabelos loiros, constantemente presos numa tentativa inútil de igualá-la ao resto. _

_- Eu me ofendi porque o senhor foi muito machista no seu comentário. – contestou Riza. _

_- E isso quer dizer que você não se importa de ser tratada como mulher quando isso não é exclusivamente para atender às conveniências dos outros? _

_- Eu poderia dizer que sim. _

– _Será que o casalzinho poderia parar com isso? – interferiu Maes que ainda queria tirar algumas fotos - Agora segura seu filho que eu quero umas fotos de vocês dois. _

_- Dá um tempo Hughes..._

_- Quanta má vontade! Eu já trouxe a câmera e comprei o filme. Você só tem que ficar parado com o Andy no colo. Não precisa nem sorrir. _

_- Qualquer coisa pra você ficar quieto. – disse Roy ficando de pé novamente para pegar o bebê. Agora ela já o fazia com mais segurança, dando o suporte apropriado para o corpinho da criança – Me dá ele aqui, tenente. _

_::::Fim do Flash Back::::_

- Boa noite, Tenente. – Roy disse ainda à porta.

- Boa noite. – disse Riza - Oi Andy-gracinha! Que bonitinha a sua roupinha verde. – brincando com o bebê que abriu um sorriso barulhento e escondeu o rostinho no ombro de Mustang.

Como era a diferente a reação da criança quando se tratava de Riza. Era estranho como ele cooperava com ela enquanto sempre estava a medir forças com Mustang.

Assim que entrou Riza pôde ver a papelada de Mustang espalhada na mesinha de centro. Ou o Coronel tinha um jeito caótico de organizar as coisas ou ele ficaria ali a noite inteira. Coitado. Ela até já tinha esquecia que estava um pouco brava com ele mais cedo, mas não havia apagado da memória a conversa que tivera com Maes no horário de almoço. Na ocasião ela manteve a compostura, mas pensar nas ponderações do Tenente Coronel na presença de Mustang parecia ser um pouco demais para a tenente.

Com medo de se trair, ela tratou logo de ganhar algum tempo sozinha:

- Vou guardar isto aqui.

- Pode deixar em qualquer lugar que depois eu guardo.

- Eu já sei onde as coisas ficam. Pode deixar. – disse Riza partindo com passos rápidos para a cozinha.

- Tudo bem. - concordou Mustang dando meia volta. Uma coisa que ele havia aprendido era que quando a Primeira Tenente falava "_pode deixar_" era mais uma _ordem_ do que uma _sugestão amigável_ e ele não estava no humor certo para iniciar uma pequena discussão.

Concordar era sempre a melhor opção...

- Obrigado mais uma vez. – ele falou mais algo para que Riza pudesse escutar do outro cômodo, tentando descobrir alguma pista sobre o porquê do comportamento da Tenente - Eu odeio fazer compras.

- Não é um dos meus passatempos favoritos, mas eu não me importo em fazer.

Ele e sua subordina sempre passaram muito tempo juntos e em boa parte dele eles estavam sozinhos, mas sempre fora em um ambiente de trabalho que impedia qualquer tipo de interação que não fosse puramente profissional, mas agora eles não estavam no quartel e as coisas tinham mudado um pouco.

– O que será desta vez... – murmurou sentando-se no sofá e ainda tentando adivinhar uma razão oculta na conduta da Tenente, já que sua tentativa em descobrir restou estéril. Sempre havia algo mais em seus gestos e falas. Antes eles conseguiam se comunicar facilmente por meios das entrelinhas quando o assunto era o trabalho, mas agora Riza, às vezes, parecia um quebra-cabeça e Roy tinha que checar sua bola de cristal para adivinhar o que tinha feito para deixá-la indisposta.

Ele sempre soube que a tenente ficava para morrer com alguns de seus maus hábitos pelo jeito como ela o encarava, mas antes ela pelo menos fingia que não ficava pessoalmente ofendida quando Roy aprontava alguma.

As discussões sempre terminavam depois de meia dúzia de frases, mas agora eles estavam discutindo de verdade. _Até parecia que eles estavam casados..._

Esta idéia prendeu a atenção do jovem alquimista.

Uma dorzinha de cabeça chata o estava acompanhando durante todo o dia, mas agora as pontadas estavam incomodando de verdade.

Andrew não faria mal seu papel de anjinho com Riza por perto, então ele passou a se comportar direito. Roy voltou com a criança para a mesma posição e entregou-lhe um brinquedo qualquer para que ele se distraísse um pouco.

O Coronel desistiu momentaneamente de seus papeis e só descansou a cabeça para trás no encosto do sofá, movendo o pescoço de um lado para o outro para tentar relaxar a musculatura da área. Depois apoiou a mão sobre a testa e fechou os olhos que estavam ardendo de sono.

_Casados..._

A idéia de se unir para sempre a uma pessoa causava certo pânico no corajoso militar. Mas não era a idéia de fidelidade que assustava o coronel e sim o medo de ter que olhar para si mesmo. Se ele não conseguia aceitar boa parte de seu passado, como poderia esperar que oura pessoa aceitasse? Por isso ele não se envolvia seriamente com ninguém. Para evitar constrangimento e sofrimento para todos.

Entretanto, Riza era diferente de todas as outras. Ela já sabia de tudo. Conhecia cada pedacinho pútrido de seu caminho rumo ao topo da carreira militar e mesmo assim o seguia sem reservas e ainda o apoiava.

Talvez com ela as coisas pudessem ser...

Roy relaxou por um instante, não sabendo precisar exatamente por quanto tempo. Ele estava tão fatigado que nem percebeu quando Riza voltou para a sala e só deu por si quando ela estava lhe oferecendo um copo com água e dois comprimidos brancos com formato de feijão, mas menores:

- Toma.

- Obrigado. Minha cabeça estava mesmo me incomodando. – jogando os comprimidos na boca e engolindo com um gole de água.

- Imaginei.

Ela nem precisou que ele falasse que estava com dor de cabeça para saber. Essa era mais uma prova de quanto ela o conhecia para saber ler e interpretar seus comportamentos com tanta facilidade, se bem que aquele já era quase um procedimento padrão, pois Mustang simplesmente não sabia se automedicar e sempre esperava que a Tenente chegasse com uma pílula mágica de _Tylenol_, como sua mãe costumava fazer antigamente.

Riza pegou Andrew no colo e começou a brincar com ele:

- Parece que o Coronel tem muito trabalho, não é Andy? Você quer ajudar?

- Se ele parasse de se remexe tanto, já seria de grande ajuda. – respondeu Mustang.

- Mas isso porque ele não tem espaço aqui. Por que você...

- Ele vai ficar onde eu possa ficar de olho nele. – respondeu Mustang antes mesmo que Hawkeye pudesse completar sua pergunta.

- É só arrumar um chiqueirinho e colocar na sala. Então ele vai poder ficar mais livre e brincar enquanto o senhor o vigia.

- Você está falando daquelas jaulinhas para crianças?

- Não são jaulas, são cercadinhos. E não há nada de errado com eles. As crianças têm seu espaço para brincar e ainda ficam seguras lá dentro.

- E os pais seguros do lado de fora.

Riza deu uma pequena risada e logo emendou uma fala qualquer para disfarçar:

- O Tenente Coronel Hughes reclamou que senhor não saiu com ele na última sexta-feira.

- Eu sou um homem de família agora. Não posso mais sair para bebedeiras com o Maes. – zombou Roy se fingindo de sério no início, mas depois rindo, porque nem ele mesmo acreditava no que estava falando – Eu nunca imaginei que essa frase fosse sair da minha boca algum dia. É que eu não tinha ninguém com quem deixar o bebê.

- O senhor poderia tê-lo deixado comigo. Afinal de contas, eu estou aqui o tempo todo e poderia ter ficado com o bebê algumas horas se o problema era arrumar uma babá. – ajeitando Andrew em seu colo.

- Melhor não. Não quero ofender você novamente. – insistiu Mustang. Ele lembraria para sempre das falas de Riza e de sua expressão no dia em que ele apareceu no quartel com o bebê. No dia ele estava bastante preocupado, mas agora chegava a achar graça da seqüência de acontecimentos.

- O senhor está se repetindo. Eu já expliquei o motivo pelo qual eu me irritei naquele dia. Agora é diferente.

- _Diferente_ como, Hawkeye? – perguntou Roy só para provocar a Primeira Tenente, pois sabia muito bem o que a estava incomodando da outra vez. Ele estava tentando empurrar para a criança para poder ir a um encontro sem importância e aquilo afetava sua subordinada de alguma forma. Não que a orgulhosa tenente fosse dar o braço a torcer, mas era divertido provocar.

- O Hughes é seu amigo há vários anos... – justificou Riza – Ele merece um pouco de consideração. Além do mais, sem a cooperação dele, o senhor nunca vai encontrar a mãe do bebê.

- Bem pensado. Eu vou combinar alguma coisa com ele. Aliás, sei de uma coisa que ele quer fazer... – disse meio enigmático de modo que Riza só pôde imaginar o tipo de entretenimento seria. Primeiro ela pensou em algo que seria bem a cara de Mustang e quase corou de vergonha, mas depois lembrou que Hughes era o outro extremo oposto e ficou mais calma.

- Quer ver as fotos que o Maes tirou? – continuou Mustang enquanto Riza ainda estava se recuperando do que acabara de imaginar.

- Desculpe… O que o senhor disse?

- As fotos. O Maes montou um álbum ao invés de se ocupar procurando a mãe do guri. – repetiu Roy caminhando até a estante e pegando um livro de capa preta e entregando para Riza. Depois ele fez o caminho de volta para a mesma posição que ocupava anteriormente – Ele está muito enganado se acha que eu vou sair por ai com fotos de bebê na carteira.

- Não um hábito tão ruim assim, Coronel.

- Imagino que não... Mas prefiro meus velhos hábitos. – ele deu um meio sorriso forçado.

- Sua cabeça ainda não melhorou?

- Na verdade acho que está ficando pior. – disse Roy desanimado. Sua cabeça estava latejando - Talvez esteja na hora de eu tomar algo mais forte... – comentou, fazendo menção a beber alguma coisa por cima do remédio só para irritar Riza, porque nada melhor para aliviar a tensão de uma situação do que uma boa dose de sarcasmo.

- Faça isso e você vai ganhar uma úlcera de presente – disse Riza, repreendendo a idéia de Mustang.

- Desde que minha cabeça pare de doer, eu não me importo.

- Eu não duvido que o senhor não se importa... Talvez você pudesse experimentar deitar e ficar quieto um pouco. O remédio já faz efeito. Enquanto isso eu coloco este rapazinho na cama que já passou da hora dele dormir. – disse ela se levantando com Andrew e deixando o álbum na mesinha de centro.

- Não está ficando tarde para você ir embora?

- Eu posso ficar mais meia hora.

Roy seguiu a sugestão e aproveitou o sofá vazio para arrumar umas almofadas e se deitar. Seus olhos estavam tão pesada que ele acabou dormindo em questão de segundos depois que recostou sua cabeça. No fim das contas aquilo era tudo que ele precisava.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Guerras são ruins, eu sei, mas eu gosto tanto de filme de guerra. Aliás, outro dia eu fui assistir "_Flyboys_" e por dois segundos eu achei que tinha encontrado a versão do Mustang da lado de cá do portão. O cara estava com um uniforme azul e tinha o cabelo preto penteado para trás (mais ou menos como o cabelo do Roy no dia do funeral do Maes), mas as semelhanças paravam por ai. Mas o filme é divertido...

(2) Só pra ficar claro, não se passou muito tempo entre o primeiro capítulo e este. Pode até ter passado pq eu demorei para atualizar, mas o Andrew está do mesmo tamanho... o que é uma pena pq queria que ele começasse a andar logo. Ai sim ele deixaria o Roy maluco!


	7. Dor de Cabeça II

**N/A.:** Demorei muito desta vez, mas as férias foram bem tumultuadas e não deu mesmo para sentar para escrever.

Neste capítulo ainda vai ter mais um pouco de _royia_ pra vocês...n.n...

**7 – Dor de Cabeça: parte II**

Riza entendeu o motivo de Roy reclamar tanto.

O bebê já estava morrendo de sono depois da segunda música, mas ele ainda ficou choramingando e resmungando por muito tempo antes de finalmente adormecer por completo.

Quando a mulher loira o colocou no berço, a criança choramingou uma última vez e Riza prendeu a respiração por achar que ele havia acordado, mas Andy só terminou de se acomodar e continuou a dormir tranquilamente.

Parecia impossível, mas ele ficava ainda mais adorável quando estava dormindo com a boca meio aberta e o cabelo escuro em desalinho. Antes que pudesse perceber, Riza estava procurando semelhanças entre o bebê e Roy. Havia a cor do cabelo, mas aquela era uma característica muito pouco específica. Ela esperava encontrar o queixo do Coronel ou seu nariz ou quem sabe o formato dos olhos, mas ela acabou desistindo porque o bebê ainda era muito pequeno e ela não tinha uma foto antiga de Mustang para poder usar de parâmetro para a comparação. Além do mais, ela não estava exatamente disposta a adivinhar quais as características o pequeno havia herdado do lado materno.

- Você dá um bocado de trabalho, sabia? – a criança remexeu um pouco, mas não acordou – Desculpe. – continuou Riza, quase sussurrando – Agora eu vou ver se seu pai não se perdeu no meio daquela papelada.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Já estava tarde e Riza voltou para a sala com um pouco de pressa para pegar suas coisa e ir embora. Já estava tarde e ela não queria perder tempo, então foi logo falando enquanto dava a volta no sofá:

- O senhor tem razão. Ele é bem agitado, mas finalmente ele... dormiu. – ela concluiu a frase depois de ver que Mustang também estava cochilando no sofá.

Aquilo era bem o que faltava para completar a noite... agora ela tinha que lidar com seu chefe adormecido também.

Parecia que ele havia sido pego de surpresa pelo sono, pois ele estava meio sentado, com o corpo de lado e as pernas para fora do sofá.

A posição não parecia nada confortável, com o tronco torcido e a cabeça apoiada em um amontoado de almofadas desorganizadas que lhe dariam um bruto mal jeito na manhã seguinte.

Riza sabia que deveria ter acordado o homem, afinal de contas ele ainda tinha trabalho para fazer e precisava aproveitar a noite, mas Roy parecia estar tão esgotado mais cedo que ela ficou com pena de atrapalhar seu descanso e decidiu deixar que ele continuasse dormindo.

Ela ajoelhou-se perto de Mustang e tirou os sapatos de seus pés, cuidando de levantar suas pernas também para que o Coronel ficasse por inteiro no sofá. Não foi difícil, pois as pernas estavam apenas apoiadas para fora e também porque Roy acabou se mexendo e virando de barriga pra cima, o que facilitou a vida da tenente.

Quando ele começou a se mexer e resmungar, ela se afastou instantaneamente achando que ele iria acordar, mas ele só terminou de se ajeitar e continuou dormindo, exatamente igual Andrew havia feito quando Riza o colocara no berço.

Pelo menos alguma coisa eles tinham em comum... Isso fora o fato dos dois ficarem adoráveis quando estavam inconscientes.

Depois foi a hora de Riza acertar as almofadas sob a cabeça de Roy e, por fim, ela foi até o quarto do Coronel e voltou de lá com uma coberta para cobri-lo.

Inclinou-se sobre o homem adormecido, afastou sua franja e beijou-lhe a testa

Pronto. Agora ela tinha colocado seus dois meninos na cama...

Ela olhou para o amontoado de papeis espalhados na mesa de centro e respirou fundo.

Seria uma longa noite...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quando Roy acordou no meio da madrugada, meio zonzo de sono, ficou perdido alguns instantes até lembrar que havia cochilado no sofá, mas não lembrava de ter pegando uma coberta.

Sua primeira reação foi pensar em onde Andrew estava, mas se acalmou por saber que o havia deixado com Hawkeye e que ele deveria estar bem, foi quando se lembrou dos relatórios que deveria preencher até o dia seguinte e deu um pulo do sofá, dispersando todo o sono que ainda sentia.

Entretanto, quando olhou para o caos que deveria estar a mesinha de centro, achou as pastas devidamente organizadas e os relatórios preenchidos. Só faltava sua assinatura...

_Será que?_ – Ele olhou para o lado e viu a Primeira Tenente que _descansava_ os olhos, exausta, com a cabeça apoiada entre os braços na mesa de jantar no ambiente contíguo.

A culpa pesou no estômago de Roy. Mesmo ele não tendo pedido qualquer ajuda –pelo menos não daquela vez - Riza havia feito todo seu trabalho.

Ele foi até a mesa e tomou a tenente no ombro:

- Hawkeye... – chamou e a mulher acordou em um sobre-salto, pois havia dormido sem perceber.

- Senhor... Eu acho que cochilei. – esfregando os olhos constrangida.

- Eu achei os relatórios. Obrigado por tê-los preenchido. Você... salvou minha pele. – "_de novo_".

- Sem problemas. O senhor não parecia estar em condições de fazer aquilo mesmo. Sua cabeça melhorou?

- É. – ele concordou sem saber o que dizer em seguida.

- Agora eu tenho que ir embora.

- Por que você não fica?

- "Ficar"? – Riza repetiu, só para demonstrar o absurdo daquela sugestão.

- É. Você já dormiu aqui a maior parte da noite de qualquer forma e faltam poucas horas para amanhecer.

- Não, obrigada.

- Não seja teimosa, _Riza_. Você pode ficar na minha cama e eu termino a noite no sofá... Ou você pode me deixar ficar na cama com você. – levantando as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

Riza seu as contas e estava dando seu primeiro passo para a saída quando Roy a segurou pela mão e a puxou para junto dele.

- Eu estou pedindo pra você ficar. - disse sério e o coração de Riza quase saltou para fora de peito.

- Coronel... - Será que ele realmente havia falado aquilo?

- Se você for, eu vou ter que acompanhá-la e eu não estou com nenhum pouco de vontade de sair de casa agora. – completou Roy, quebrando todo o clima anterior. Então ele era só um preguiçoso que queria ficar dormindo... Riza se afastou ofendida. Aquela _interpretação_ era bem menos comprometedora e, embora protegesse os sentimentos de Roy, foi um pouco dolorosa para o ego de Riza.

- Eu não preciso que você me acompanhe.

- Mesmo assim eu vou ter que fazer isso de qualquer jeito, por isso estou pedido pra você não ir. Não que seja um grande sacrifício ficar sob o mesmo teto que você...

-Hum... Está bem, mas eu fico no sofá. – concordou Riza depois de pensar um pouco. Ela estava cansada e não queria continuar a discutir, mas não queria ficar na cama de Mustang pela fama de mulherengo que ele ainda ostentava.

- Feito. Vou pegar um pijama pra você.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No quartel...

- O QUE?!?!?! – gritou Edward Elric quando foi informado das últimas novidades depois de retornar de mais uma de suas viagens em busca da pedra filosofal.

- O Col. Mustang tem um filho. E o danadinho é uma graça... Quer ver uma foto? – disse Hughes abrindo a carteira e esfregando a foto do bebê na cara do garoto loiro.

- Mas como? – perguntou Alphonse.

- Bom... Tudo começa quando um homem e uma mulher se apaixonam e... – Maes começou a explicar, mas foi logo interrompido pelos meninos que já conheciam a estórias das _flores e avelhas_ e não queriam escutar nada daquilo outra vez.

- Nós não queremos saber de onde vêm os bebês! – gritaram os dois em uníssono.

- Ah... Vocês querem saber no caso específico do Roy? Uma namorada antiga abandonou a criança na porta do Mustang. – esclareceu Hughes.

- Bem feito para aquele folgado! – disse o garoto satisfeito.

- Eu quero conhecer o bebê. Qual o nome dele? – disse a grande armadura.

- É Andrew... E você vai ter a oportunidade perfeita para conhecer o Andy esta noite quando vocês dois tomarem conta dele enquanto eu, o Roy e o resto do pessoal saimos para beber. Vocês são os únicos que não têm idade para isso ainda, então...

- Você quer que nós dois banquemos as babás?

- Exatamente. E obrigado por entenderem. – disse Hughes, todo sorriso, deixando os dois irmão falando sozinhos.

_...continua..._


	8. Noite dos meninos

**N/A:** Quebrando um pouco o protocolo, antes do texto eu tenho uma coisa pra dizer/escrever.

A fic vinha caminhando normalmente até que chegou ao _capítulo 6_. Aquele capítulo me deixou deprimida pq ele ficou arrastado, _viscoso_ e sem ritmo... e eu simplesmente odiei. Mas o pior foi que eu tive que admitir que aquilo, mesmo não tendo ficado bom, era o melhor que eu conseguia fazer e a solução foi posatr como estava.

Foi meio difícil sentar pra escrever depois disso e o resultado foi o que vocês viram: o _capítulo 7_ demorou (MUITO) pra sair e, definitivamente, não ficou lá muito inspirado, porque eu só queria sair daquela situação logo e pular para a _próxima página_.

Então desculpe qualquer coisa.

E obrigada a todo mundo que comentou até agora: Analu-san, Amande Hiromu-Chan, _Ayami-chan_, Barbara Lee Hawkeye, Charlotte Blackloke, _Dany, Dê_, Diana Heaven Mustang, _Dóris Bennington_, Ghata Granger, _Harumi_, Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon, Hinata Himura, Kk-chan, Lady0Kagura, Mademoiselle DeVille, Mandy Lua, Mariah-chan17, Mary Ogawara, _Miyu_, _Mizuki_, Nielita, _Lara Djaba_, _Lanelle_, Lyriath Eowyn, Mizinha Cristopher, Miss Mousse, Misao Kinomoto, _nodoka-chan_, _Pami_, _Priscila_, _pSiCotiK_, PYTA-CHAN, Riza Hawkeye 9, Riza Potter, Rodrigo DeMolay, Senf, Shakinha, _Sinara_ e _Telpë_.

* * *

**8 – Noite dos meninos**

- Agora eu aprendi. Você nunca mais vai me molhar! – disse Roy triunfante ao verificar que seu plano para dar banho em Andrew sem que este também lhe desse um banho ao mesmo tempo havia funcionado. O coronel estava vestido com uma capa impermeável por cima da roupa e usava uma máscara de mergulho com direito até a _snorkel_. Uma mistura estranha de pescador e mergulhador que não fazia sentido a primeira vista, mas que servia para manter Roy seco ao mesmo tempo em que distraía Andrew e tornava o evento o mais indolor para ambos.

A voz do coronel saia diferente, um pouco mais abafada, pois seu nariz estava dentro da máscara de mergulho, o que lhe dava a impressão de estar gripado. Era bastante incômodo não poder respirar pelo nariz, mas a máscara funcionava melhor que o patinho de borracha para ocupar a criança.

- Eu sou muito bom! – orgulhoso pela idéia de como não terminar o banho encharcado. Mustang respirou aliviado quando empurrou a máscara para cima e o _snorkel_ para o lado. Ele foi pendurar a capa por ali e quase escorregou em uma das poças que havia se formado no chão do banheiro, mas o esforço que o coronel fez para não perder o equilíbrio e cair já fez Andrew gargalhar.

– Agora o próximo passo é tentar deixar o banheiro seco também. – comentou Roy antes de embrulhar Andrew em sua toalha e o levar para o quarto.

Com a presença da criança, Mustang acabou adquirindo o habito de conversar sozinho. Não _sozinho-sozinho_, porque as falas eram dirigidas a outro ser distinto do interlocutor, mas um receptor incapaz de processar a mensagem e formular uma resposta, o que devolvia para o próprio interlocutor a tarefa de atribuir sentido às lacunas dentro do diálogo.

- Não olhe pra mim deste jeito. A idéia foi do Hughes, não minha. – deduzindo que Andrew estava fazendo beicinho porque seria abandonado – Você vai ficar bem. Vai se divertir com o Edward e o Alphonse. Só não tenho certeza se eles sabem como cuidar de bebês, mas eu também não sei, então não tem problema... – tentando afastar todas as idéias de coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer enquanto ele estava fora – Pensando bem, talvez não seja uma idéia muito boa. – disse Roy enquanto prendia a fralda com o alfinete.

O coronel não tinha gostado tanto da idéia do amigo, mas por orgulho não daria o braço a torcer. Hughes estava comentando para quem quisesse ouvir que Mustang tinha tomado jeito. Dentro da ótica comum, ser acusado de ter abandonado a vagabundagem e se integrado de forma positiva a sociedade não era exatamente uma ofensa, mas para o coronel, libertino por convicção e com um nome a zela na praça, aquilo era a pior das ofensas. Havia uma grande parcela de sacrifício pessoal na conquista aquele _status_ e ele não colocaria tudo a perder por causa de um _acidente de percurso_.

Ele nem se importava em achar uma babá, mas beirava a irresponsabilidade completa deixar Andrew com os irmãos Elric, porque nada que envolvesse a dupla conseguia se resolver de forma fácil e tranqüila. Eles só se metiam em confusão depois de confusão e poderia ser perigoso para uma criança, que não conseguia nem andar ou gritar por socorro, estar sob a guarda dos mesmos.

Não havia dúvida de que a insistência de Maes para deixar Edward e Alphonse como babás era uma espécie de vingança por causa da história do Major Armstrong ser o padrinho do menino... e provavelmente também pelas vezes que ele ligou no meio da madrugada e pelo bolo que levou da última vez.

A expressão de Roy ficou bastante carrancuda enquanto ele pensava e quando ele olhou para Andrew, a criança estava imitando a mesma careta.

- Quero ver o que você vai aprontar com os dois! – disse para quebrar o clima, fazendo cócegas na barriga da criança que se derreteu em gargalhadas.

Não adiantava ficar resmungando com Andrew, pois acabaria passando sua própria ansiedade para o garoto e este começaria a chorar e berrar ou coisa que valha. Edward até merecia uma meia hora de gritos e choro, mas parecia bastante cruel submeter o bebê àquilo.

De qualquer modo, a criança já estava acostumada a passar as manhãs com sua _avó-emprestada_ e não costumava estranhar ninguém. Provavelmente ela nem perceberia que seu pai substituto havia saído, enquanto a recíproca não era verdadeira.

- Além do mais, isso pode ser bom pra você também... "Como?" você me pergunta – e pegou duas roupinhas dentro da gaveta – A azul ou a verde? – olhou para Andrew e escolheu a verde.

- É uma oportunidade pra eu achar uma mãe pra você. – empurrando o braçoinho para dentro da blusa - O Hughes tem razão neste ponto. Você precisa de uma mãe mesmo. E não se faça de desentendido porque eu sei que você prefere muito mais o colo da Riza ao meu... e eu não posso culpá-lo por isso. Não que eu esteja dizendo que a primeira tenente vá ser sua mãe. Ela não aceitou casar comigo.

O bebê riu e agitou os bracinhos, emitindo uns sons embolados, como se quisesse participar.

- Se você pedisse, eu _também_ acho que ela aceitaria. – riu. O garotinho era fofo demais para que qualquer um resistisse a ele – Mas fique sabendo que isso não seria correto. – dando uma de moralista no maior estilo de "faça o que eu falo, mas não o que eu faço".

- Eu confesso que também me beneficiaria se você tivesse uma _mãe oficial_, pois poderia dormir sem ter que acordar a cada meia hora, não ia precisa me ocupar de uma série de tarefas desagradáveis e poderia sair à noite sem precisar me preocupar com nada, mas em compensação... – pensou por um instante nas outras implicações do casamento como "_monogamia_", "_sogra_" e ter que "_discutir a relação_" – É, vai ser um sacrifício e tanto, mas toda criança precisa de uma mãe, senão em quem elas vão colocar a culpa por tudo de errado que acontecer em suas vidas? Vai acabar sobrando pra mim e isso não é bom. - falou o homem que almejava chegar a uma posição confortável no exército para não poder ser cobrado por suas atitudes, mas que não fazia questão de levar junto com as promoções o maior grau de responsabilidade inerente às mesmas.

Andrew já estava com sua roupinha verde e olhava com atenção para Mustang enquanto este continuava a expor suas razões.

Coçou mais uma ver a garganta antes de continuar:

- Eu sei que a sua experiência com "_mães_" não é das melhores, já que a sua abandonou você _comigo_, mas eu tenho um conhecimento de mundo maior e posso dizer que na maioria das vezes as mães são criaturas bondosas e agradáveis que gostam de fazer coisas por você. Na verdade a maioria das mulheres é assim, mas as mães fazem tudo sem esperar nada em troca. Eu sei que isso vai contra a Lei da Troca Equivalente... – continuou, imaginando que o bebê, se já pudesse falar, faria essa pergunta... o que não seria tão impossível uma vez que, na condição de filho de alquimista, a pobre criança estava sendo ninada com tratados de alquimista ao invés de contos de fadas – Mas você vai acabar percebendo que não é uma lei absoluta. Se isso é bom ou ruim acho que você vai ter que descobrir por você mesmo quando tiver idade pra responder. - terminando de calçar as meias e entregando um _coelho azul de pelúcia_ (1) com que Andrew havia se agarrado desde que ganhou de presente de seu _padrinho_.

- Por que será que você gostou tanto dessa coisa? – deixando o bebê no cercado e indo se arrumar. _Mal sabia o coronel que aquele coelho azul detinha propriedades especiais..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A noite já havia caído, mas o movimento na cidade estava longe de morrer. Carros rodavam ruidosos pelas ruas e pessoas passeavam de um lado para o outro sem olharem umas para as outras. Normal, já que não nos espantamos com o comum, mas ver uma armadura antiga com mais de dois metros circulando por ai não era exatamente "ordinário" e obrigava todos a uma segunda olhadela.

Alphonse já não se incomodava mais com os olhares dos outros e estava acostumado a chamar atenção, mas desta vez era em Ed que todos reparavam porque o garoto teve que ser empurrado, aos gritos e berros, todo o caminho até o apartamento de Mustang:

- Vamos lá, _nii-san_. Você prometeu!

- Prometi coisa nenhuma. – protestou o garoto loiro - O Hughes apareceu do nada e nem me deu tempo para recusar!

- Mas agora você tem que ir, porque senão vai estragar a diversão do resto do pessoal.

- E o que eu tenho com isso? Não é problema meu!

- Por que você é tão teimoso?

- Eu não quero fazer nada para aquele inútil preguiçoso do Mustang. Aposto como aquele cretino está armando alguma... só pra rir da minha cara. Ele deve ter pedido ao Hughes para pedir pra gente, porque sabia que um pedido direto dele seria recusado.

- Eu não recusaria.

O jovem alquimista mirou o irmão com seus olhos dourados depois da última afirmação, como se tivesse sido traído.

- _Você o que_?

- Eu... não me importo em fazer favores para as pessoas. E o Coronel não é tão mal assim. – o grau de convicção de Alphonse foi aumentando a medida que ele falava e terminou de uma forma que não deixou espaço para Ed retrucar, porque seria perda de tempo tentar fazer o irmão mudar de idéia.

O adolescente loiro respirou fundo. O que ele havia feito para ter um irmão mais novo tão ajuizado e razoável? Ele deve ter puxado a mãe, porque bom senso era um atributo estranho ao restante da família.

- Isso vai ter volta... – resmungou Ed, sempre apegado a idéia de _Troca Exata._

- O que foi? – perguntou Alphonse que não havia escutado direito o resmungo do irmão.

- Nada não. Só que nós chegamos. – esticando o braço para apertar a campainha e depois voltando com as mãos para o bolso da calça.

Dizem por ai que o tempo é relativo. Para Alphonse com sua boa vontade de sempre, o Coronel não demorou a atender. Em compensação, para Ed os 30 segundos de espera foram multiplicados por sua má vontade e pontecializados por seu mal humor... por fim, o menino loiro já estava quase tendo um ataque com a espera quando a porta foi finalmente aberta.

- Boa noite, Coronel. – cumprimentou Alphonse, se abaixando para passar pela porta. Edward entrou com sua cara de quem chupou limão, o que já era suficiente para Roy ganhar a noite, porque ele realmente adorava implicar com o baixinho.

- Boa noite, garotos.

- E o que é que tem de boa?

- Pra você, nada. Mas pra mim... a noite promete. Um dia você vai crescer e entender do que eu estou falando. _Crescer_ talvez não, mas pelo menos ficar mais velho.

- Você está me chamando de baixinho seu... – mas antes que Ed pudesse fazer seu famoso número "_me chamaram de baixinho_", Al entrou na frente e atirou o irmão para trás.

- Cadê o bebê? – perguntou o mais novo dos irmãos animado com a idéia ver a criança... uma coisa bem comum entre aquelas almas inocentes que se iludem com a aparência inofensiva, sorrisos inocentes e bochechas rosadas dos bebês e acham algo de extraordinário nos pequeninos.

Entrementes, esse fascínio inato pelos bebês é algo facilmente explicado pela ciência: nada mais nada menos que um produto genético da evolução a fim de garantir a perpetuação da espécie com a conservação dos mais jovens, argumento que também serve para justificar a maior proteção que é dedicada às crianças em geral por elas serem pequenas e indefesas. Essa é a função evolucionária do atributo "_fofura_".

Mas essa determinação genética às vezes é vencida por uma minoria de indivíduos que conseguem ver os bebês em seu estado bruto, destituídos de toda a carga emocional que os acompanha: um monte molenga de pele que cheira esquisito, chora alto e não conseguem fazer nada sozinhos. Desnecessário dizer que este grupo sofre as mais severas censuras sociais...

Edward Elrich não se inseria propriamente no segundo grupo, dos que odeiam crianças, mas as conjecturas daquela situação específica fizeram com que ele ficasse bastante resistente àquele bebê em particular. Ele não estava nem um pouco curioso para ver a versão mirim da besta a que ele respondia como subordinado... Talvez uma pequena curiosidade, mas bem pequena. Será que o molequinho se parecia com Mustang?

- No cercadinho. – disse Roy apontando para um ponto da sala e depois caminhando até lá para pegar o bebê no colo – Este aqui é o Andy. Aqueles são o Ed e o Al.

- Que coisinha _fofa_ – disse Ed sarcástico - E o coelhinho de pelúcia dele também. Será que ele não tem um briquedinho mais gay não?

- Pelo menos ele não usa trancinha de colegial. – retrucou Mustang – E espero que ele não chegue a sua idade sem ter beijado uma garota. Isso sim preocuparia qualquer pai.

- Ora seu... – mas antes que Ed pudesse xingar a mãe de Mustang, Andy girou o coelho azul e acertou um golpe na cabeça de Ed que caiu estatelado no chão em um baque surdo.

- Você começou, _nii-san_ – disse Alphonse, entendendo o braço para brincar com a criança – Ele é tão pequeno... – Al estava meio sem jeito para brincar com a criança que era menor que seu antebraço. Ele levou o dedo perto do queixo do bebê que fincou os _dentes incisivos protuberantes_ na luva de metal e logo soltou o dedo.

Alphonse arregalou os olhos assustado. Ele não sentia dor, mas o garotinho tinha conseguido amassado a luva de metal (2).

- Esqueci de dizer que ele está nesta fase de morder tudo. – disse Mustang, orgulhoso de seu garotinho. Ele tornaria a noite inesquecível para os Elric.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam com medo do que teriam que enfrentar, enquanto Andy continuava a sorrir inocentemente no colo de Roy:

- Eu não vou ficar a noite toda com esse monstrinho! – Ed foi o primeiro a se manifestar.

- É uma pena que vocês tenham medo de um garotinho. Mas então vou ter que ligar para o Maes e avisar que fiquei sem babá na última hora e que ... – Roy estava aliviado, Nem tinha pensado na hipótese de espantar os meninos, mas se tinha dado certo...

- Não, não, não. – disse Alphonse e agarrou Ed, tampando-lhe a boca. O menino loiro ficou esperneando querendo ir à forra, mas seu irmão não estava nem ai para suas infantilidades – Pode ir sem problemas que nós cuidados dele.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro!

- Eu vou colocar ele no cercadinho de novo – fazendo o caminho de volta até o cercado e colocando a criança lá dentro - As mamadeira estão prontas na geladeira. É só esquentar... e depois podem colocar ele pra dormir.

- O senhor não vai deixar o telefone do lugar para onde você vai? No caso de acontecer alguma emergência... – sugeriu Alphonse, seguindo o manual padrão das babás, enquanto ainda segurava o irmão.

- De jeito nenhum! Assim vocês vão me achar muito fácil e já era – e se abaixou um pouco para falar diretamente para Ed - E como eu sei que você não precisa do pagamento de babá, então eu não vou pagar nada.

Alphonse segurou com mais força, sem importar para os apelos do irmão que já estava ficando sem ar na posição em que havia sido preso. Mas o pior... o que realmente estava matando o pequeno prodígio era não poder responder o coronel e esmurrá-lo com seu _auto-mail_.

- Eu já estou atrasado, então boa sorte pra vocês. – fazendo com que ia sair - Ah... e é claro. Não mexam em nada. Não quero encontrar tudo fora do lugar quando eu voltar, entendido? – aquela era exatamente a pista que Edward estava esperando para voltar a acreditar na justiça do mundo. Ele continuou a fazer seu papel de injustiçado, mas agora já sabia como teria sua vingança.

- Claro, senhor!.

- Então até logo.

Só depois de passado um tempo seguro depois que Mustang saiu e fechou a porta foi que Alphonse soltou Ed, que caiu no chão recuperando o fôlego. O garoto esfregou o braço natural e olhou para o irmão com uma cara feia:

- Desculpa, _nii-san_. Eu machuquei você?

- Não. – respondeu mal humorado.

- Você ainda está com raiva? – perguntou Alphonse com seu característico tom calmo que sempre servia para aplacar a ira do irmão ou pelo menos para fazê-lo refletir.

- Agora não. Pensei melhor e... acho que vai ser interessante. – disse olhando para o apartamento de Mustang com um olhar maléfico. Era a primeira vez que ele estava no _lar doce lar_ do idiota e era claro que ele não perderia a oportunidade de mexer e revirar todas as coisas do Coronel e, é claro, de espionar todo o material sobre alquimia que ele provavelmente tinha guardado em algum lugar.

- Eu conheço essa cara. O que você está pensando em aprontar, Ed? Pode saber que eu não vou deixar você fazer nada com o bebê!

- E eu lá sou do tipo que machuca criancinhas? Eu quero é sacanear com o Mustang. – Ed riu maquiavélico. Como é que o coronel havia dado um mole tão grande dizendo para ele exatamente como irritá-lo?

- No que você está pensando? Você não quer quebrar nada, não é?

- Talvez... – "_mas só quando você não estiver olhando"._

- Nii-san!

- Eu só quero tirar o melhor proveito da situação. Imagina os livros raros de alquimia que o egoísta do Mustang deve ter guardado por aqui e não quer dividir com ninguém?

- Não sei não. O Coronel foi bastante direto em dizer pra gente não ficar se metendo por ai...

- Qual é, Al! – protestou Edward. Ele já estava decidido e faria tudo de qualquer jeito, mas tudo ficaria muito mais fácil se convencesse o irmão a participar - É a troca equivalente: nós fazemos um favor, ele faz um favor em troca.

- Bom... acho que não faz mal a gente dar uma olhadinha. – concordou Alphonse. Ele tinha consciência que era melhor sempre estar por perto para vigiar o irmão, ou este acabaria se metendo em encrenca – Mas só depois que o bebê dormir!

- Eu acho justo. Agora vamos ver esse moleque... Qual era mesmo o nome dele?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O Coronel se despediu e saiu rápido, antes que tivesse tempo de se arrepender, mas quando olhou da rua a janela com a luz acesa, pensou em voltar rapidinho só para dar uma olhada em como os meninos estavam se saído... talvez fingir que havia esquecido alguma coisa, mas se segurou.

Aquilo seria humilhante demais.

Ainda bem que, como todo bom estrategista, Mustang tinha um plano alternativo que garantiria sua paz de espírito, mas ele teria que fazer mais uma parada antes de ir encontrar o resto do pessoal.

Parou na primeira cabine telefônica:

- Alô?

- Riza?

- Coronel? O que o senhor quer?

- Preciso pedir um favor...

_Agora conte uma novidade?_ - era o que a mulher loira deveria responder, mas ela se controlou e só ficou escutando até que, como sempre, concordou em prestar mais um último favor de vida ou morte para seu superior.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Os outros já tinham começado a beber quando Roy se juntou ao grupo e pediu logo sua dose de álcool para não perder tempo e consegui alcançar os outros:

- E então, Coronel... Como é se separar da cria? – troçou Maes, confirmando todas as hipóteses que Roy havia imaginado. Ele realmente queria fazer hora com a cara de Mustang por estar se tornando o que este sempre criticava o amigo de ser: um pai coruja. Mas Roy já havia se preparado para não cair nas provocações. E os Elric também teriam sua dose de castigo por terem concordado em participar do motim.

- Melhor impossível. E eu nem vou ligar para casa de 5 em 5 minutos como faz um certo amigo meu depois que a filha nasceu...

- Eu quero saber se a minha esposa esta bem. Preocupação normal de um chefe de família cuidadoso. – Maes admitiu a culpa com um tom sério, o que só deixou mais engraçado o que ele disse.

- Sei... Foi muito inteligente a sua idéia de usar os Elric como escravos particulares. – erguendo sua bebida para um brinde - De volta a vida boêmia!

- Eu não sei se confiaria nele pra tomar conta de um filho meu. – observou Havoc - O Ed é meio esquentado demais e o Al não tem exatamente a anatomia certa para segurar um bebê.

- Você nunca vai achar alguém que queria ter um filho com você. – disse Breda, no que Jean se escondeu em um canto com uma nuvem carregada sobre sua cabeça.

- Preocupações vazias – disse Mustang – Eles vieram com as mais altas recomendações, não é mesmo Hughes?

- Claro... – o tenente coronel confirmou sem tanta convicção. Ele mesmo nunca havia deixado sua filha por conta dos dois e não achava que Roy fosse concordar com a proposta, mas também não via tanto problema assim afinal de contas qual seria a grande dificuldade em se tomar contar de uma criatura que só sabe dormir?

- Ai meu Deus! – disse Roy, deslizando para tentar não ser visto.

- Ficou religioso de repente? – brincou Maes.

- Olha aquilo ali... – escondendo o rosto e apontando para o meu do bar com a outra mão. Bem ali estava ninguém mais ninguém menos que o Major Alex Louis Armstrong, com a mão sobre a testa e olhando de um lado para o outro, procurando seus companheiros – Vocês convidaram _ele_?

- Eu não. – respondeu Maes, também escondido debaixo da mesa – Mas ele descobriu, então eu dei o endereço errado.

- Parece que não adiantou muito. – disse Roy entre os dentes.

- Então vocês estão ai! – disse o homem todo feliz caminhando até eles e abraçando a todos de uma só vez.

- Nós estamos... – disse Roy querendo matar Maes que mexia os lábios dizendo "a culpa não é minha".

- Você foi muito desatento Tenente Coronel Hughes. Me deu o endereço errado! Ainda bem que eu consegui encontrá-los.

- Sim... A noite não seria a mesma sem você.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alphonse e Edward pararam perto do cercadinho. Andy estava distraído brincando com seu coelho, mas quando eles se aproximaram mais, o garotinho se virou para os dois e deu uma dentada de aviso no ar, voltando a brincar logo em seguida.

_NHAC_

Os dois pularam para trás:

- Você não achou ele uma gracinha? – disse Ed empurrando Al - Agora vai lá e pega ele!

- Eu estou com medo, _nii-san_. – choramingou Alphonse que, apesar da altura, ainda era o mais novo.

- Mas alguém precisa pegar o moleque... ou a gente pode só esquecer ele e ir olhar por ai. – sugeriu Ed, levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Não! Eu pego. - e se inclinou por cima do cercado para pega Andrew que, quando viu aquelas mãos enormes se aproximando, começou a chorar. Desta vez ele não estava seguro no colo de seu _protetor_ e estranhou a figura de Al.

- AAAHHH – recuou Alphonse, desesperado mexendo os braços pra cima e pra baixo – Por que ele começou a chorar? Eu não fiz nada.

- Viu o que dá querer ajudar os outros? Agora se vira! – disse Ed cruzando os braços.

- Mas eu não sei o que fazer. Talvez se você o segurasse...

- De jeito nenhum. Eu vou explorar por ai... – disse Ed tentando sair de fininho.

- Se você não me ajudar a colocar ele pra dormir, não vou deixar você fazer isso. – retrucou Al, segurando o irmão pelas costas do sobretudo vermelho.

Edward pensou por um instante. Aquilo era... _justo_. Além do mais, simplesmente não dava para ignorar o choro de Andrew por muito tempo. Era alto demais.

_...continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Mistério resolvido! Agora está explicada a super força do moleque: ele é filho do _Maurício de Souza_.

(2) Além da superforça da Mônica, o Andy tem a habilidade de morder tudo da _Sunny _do filme/livro _Desventuras em Série_. Pois é... já dizem por ai que copiar de uma pessoa só é _plágio_, de várias é _pesquisa_.

O Andrew é novinho demais para representar uma ameaça real aos irmãos Elric, já que ele não sabe andar, não está na idade de começar a falar e sequer consegue engatinhar por _canteiros de obras de prédios em construção_. Por isso tive que acrescentar características fantásticas a ele, senão a participação do Ed e do Al ficaria muito sem graça e ninguém (principalmente eu) queria isso.


	9. Super Nanny

**N/A:** Só os meninos na área mais uma vez... Eu não tinha me dado conta da quantidade de homens no FMA até começar a escrever esta fic...T.T... Depois de me chamar de _retardada-desatenta-por-não-perceber-que-no-exército-só-tem-homem_, eu fui buscar uma explicação e acho que é pq as figuras femininas, mesmo sendo minoria, são bastante representativas e sempre estão logo ali para servir de contrapeso. Enfim... o público feminino está muito bem representado no anime/mangá.

**Alerta**: Vai ter alguns _palavrões leves_. Se vc não suporta esse tipo de coisa, pule a parte do bar. Tentei ser o mais _light_ possível, mas um bando de homens bebendo não são exatamente a imagem da civilidade e cortesia.

**Alerta2**: Semana que vem é meu aniversário (09.04) e eu estou aceitando presentes e óvos de páscoa tb XD.

* * *

**9 – Super Nanny **

O garoto loiro se agachou perto do cercado, apoiando-se nos calcanhares, para estudar a situação. Depois do que havia acontecido com a luva de Alphonse e com sua cabeça com a _coelhada_, todo cuidado era pouco.

- Isso vai ser complicado... – anunciou Ed com um tom teatralmente dramático, indo guardar o casaco vermelho no armário como desculpada para espionar as redondezas. Havia uma estante bem a vista, mas ele só identificou títulos medíocres. Se não havia nenhum livro relevante à vista, com certeza havia muitos deles escondidos por ai e o grau de dificuldade na busca era diretamente proporcional ao grau de raridade das obras, imaginou o garoto fazendo o caminho de volta ansioso para terminar sua pequena tarefa antes de começar a _caça ao tesouro_.

- Pára de chorar, bebezinho. – Alphonse tentava fazer o controle de danos depois de ter assustado o bebê – Eu não vou machucar você – tentando não parecer uma armadura ameaçadora de dois metros, o que era é meio difícil quando se _é_ uma armadura ameaçadora de dois metros, mas se existe alguém que conseguiria esse feito, era o Elric mais jovem que, tomado pelo desespero, improvisou uma pequena cena.

Ele apanhou o martelo de brinquedo que estava por ali e bateu em sua cabeça que se soltou e caiu, sendo amparada pela mão livre do garoto que tratou de fazer alguns sons exagerados durante o processo, para tentar mostrar que ele era fraco e que se despedaçava a toa.

Andy pode até não ter entendido a mensagem que Alphonse queria passar, mas o desempenho teve o efeito esperado e ele parou de chorar, passando a rir da forma decapitada da armadura e depois esticar os bracinhos na direção de Al, abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas.

- O que você quer? – perguntou, colocando sua cabeça de volta no lugar e tentando entender os sinais do pequeno.

Edward voltou para a sala e encontrou o irmão sem cabeça, ajoelhado nas proximidades do cercado enquanto Andy batia com o martelo em seu capacete de onde uma cachoeira de lágrimas de humilhação escorria.

- Por que você fez isso? - perguntou Ed, achando o fim o irmão ser usado como brinquedo do filho do coronel.

- Foi o único jeito que pra ele parar de chorar – respondeu Alphonse – Por que você demorou tanto? Você não estava espiando por ai, estava?

- De jeito nenhum. Só aproveitei para ir ao banheiro... Mas você se virou muito bem sem mim. Acho até que dá conta de cuidar dele sozinho.

- Eu estou sem a minha cabeça! Em que lugar do planeta isso é se sair bem? – disse Al nervoso.

As falas do irmão fizeram todo o sentido para Ed que, apesar do caráter trágico da cena, não pôde deixar de rir do ocorrido. Agora eles teriam que recuperar a cabeça de Alphonse, contudo o adolescente não conseguia abandonar a idéia de que o pirralhinho começaria a se esgoelar assim que seu novo _brinquedo_ fosse retirado. De qualquer forma, ele precisava ajudar o irmão, não importava se ele havia se metido no problema sozinho.

- Tive uma idéia... – disse Ed quando um foco de luz se acendeu em sua mente. Ele correu até a cozinha, sob os protestos de Al que não queria ser deixado sozinho novamente, e usou uma panela qualquer para fazer uma cópia do capacete da armadura.

Al aplaudiu a perspicácia do irmão. Não era a toa que ele era o mais jovem alquimista federal de todos os tempos e o melhor irmão mais velho também.

Ed pegou Andy no colo e mostrou o novo capacete para o bebê que pareceu não comprar a farsa a primeira vista, mas depois de observar por um instante largou o martelo de mão e segurou o objeto de metal que lhe havia sido entregue, passando a mordiscar sua beirada, deixando a marca de seus dentes incrustada no metal.

- Obrigado, _nii-san_! – disse Al agradecido, colocando suas cabeça de volta encima de seus ombros.

Edward olhou para o irmão com aquele sorriso "eu sou demais" no rosto. Alphonse não podia fazer outra coisa senão concordar.

- Acho que tenho jeito com crianças. – concluiu orgulhoso por descobrir mais um talento. A arrogância tomou conta do jovem que, depois do sucesso da pequena manobra, se sentiu completamente capaz de lidar com o bebê, dispensando até a ajuda do irmão - Melhor você ir arrumar a mamadeira, porque quantos antes a gente der de comer pra ele, mais rápido ele dorme e a gente fica livre.

- Tem certeza, _mano_? Acho injusto você ficar sozinho com ele. É a tarefa mais difícil!

- Claro que tenho certeza. Eu e o pirralho já nos entendemos, não é mesmo? – dirigindo a pergunta para Andy para ver se ele concordava e como não houve uma negativa direta, ficou por isso mesmo.

Alphonse foi facilmente convencido pela confiança que emanava de Ed e saiu da sala tranqüilo e ainda mais orgulhoso de ter um irmão tão valente que não se deixava intimidar por nenhum desafio.

Longe do coelho azul a criança nem parecia ser tão _monstrenga_, ou pelo menos foi isso que Ed imaginou.

Andy largou o capacete e começou a explorar por ai com sua curiosidade natural e logo achou o braço mecânico de Ed, que tirou a luva branca e mexeu os dedos para distraí-lo com seu _automail_. Crianças consumavam mesmo se divertir com aquilo. Elas não eram como adultos que logo começavam a fazer perguntas e formular hipóteses sobre o que havia acontecido e sentir pena do pobre amputado que deve ter sofrido horrores com a cirurgia de instalação do automail. Pra elas a prótese mecânica era quase como um brinquedo. O próprio Edward tinha que admitir que os membros mecânicos eram bastante úteis, caso contrários ele já teria se machucado feio várias vezes, mas, mesmo assim, ele ainda queria seu braço e sua perna de volta.

Quando deu por si, o garoto percebeu que Andy estava com os dentes cravados com força em sua mão, encarando-o com os olhinhos atentos e desafiadores. O pequeno olhava confuso para Edward, esperando alguma reação deste que, como todos os outros, já deveria estar gritando ou chorando de dor. Todavia, Edward não era como os outros e Andrew logo perceberia isso.

- Ficou decepcionado, nanico? – disse Ed satisfeito por encontrar alguém menor do que ele para descontar as ofensas – Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso!

Os olhos dourados do adolescente se cruzaram com os olhos escuros do bebê que, de repente, pareceu ter encontrado no rosto de Ed algo mais interessante que seu automail. Algo que exerce total fascínio sobre todos os bebês...

Com um puxão, Andy se agarrou a franja de Ed que dessa vez sentiu a dor que deveria ter sentido com a mordida e cerrou os dentes com força:

- Estes são de verdade! – resmungou furioso, mas rindo em seguida. Quem mandou desafia o baixinho? Ele não gostava de ser subestimado por ser uma criança e estava fazendo o mesmo. Agora ele era o adulto ali e ser o adulto responsável não era nada divertido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A aventura de Alphonse tomava outro rumo, também parcialmente desconhecido para o público masculino: _a cozinha_.

O coronel falara que as mamadeiras estavam prontas dentro da geladeira e de fato elas estavam armazenada em uma das prateleiras da porta. Na porta, pregada com um imã, ainda havia algumas instruções de preparo.

Aquela não parecia ser a letra de Mustang a menos que ele tivesse letra de mulher. Alphonse não demorou muito para imaginar quem havia escrito as instruções, já que não havia muitas mulheres no exercito e só uma delas era subordinada direta do coronel. Se Edward visse aquilo com certeza armaria mais uma ceninha. Ainda bem que ele estava na sala.

Al tratou de seguir os passos descritos, reparando que havia uma observação em caixa alta no topo da folha: NÃO USE ALQUIMIA.

Aquilo dificultava um pouco as coisas, mas ferver leite não parecia ser uma tarefa tão desafiante.

Não dava pra colocar a mamadeira diretamente no fogo, então ele usou uma técnica conhecida de todo alquimista: banho-maria (1). Primeiro ele pegou uma caneca grande e a encheu com água até uma parte, depositando a mamadeira com leite lá dentro e acendeu o fogo.

Quando a água começou a borbulhar, Al tirou a mamadeira e adicionou duas colheres do pó esbranquiçado que estava na lata azul (2) encima da pia, com uma etiqueta em letras garrafais indicando a quantidade do produto a ser usado, e um pouco de açúcar. Era um processo a prova de idiotas, com setinha de destaque e esquemas desenhados com todos os detalhes.

Para se certificar de que não estava fazendo nada errado, ele ainda leu as instruções novamente e conferiu no rótulo da lata azul. Depois colocou o bico e a tampa, sacudiu bem a mamadeira até tudo lá dentro se misturar bem. O passo seguinte seria provar para ver se o mingau instantâneo estava bom de doce e se ele testar a temperatura, mas isso teria que ficar a cargo de Edward.

Alphonse voltou para a sala e encontrou o irmão com os cabelos soltos, a cabeça inclinada para trás e braços cruzados sentado no chão enquanto Andy, sentado no sofá logo encima de Ed, fazia a festa com o cabelo do adolescente.

- Nem pergunte... – disse o jovem loiro completamente entediado.

- A mamadeira está pronta, mas você vai ter que experimenta porque não tem como eu saber se está bom e se está quente.

- Eu não vou beber leite! – protestou logo Ed, pulando para o sofá e pegando Andy no colo – Nada pessoal, mas você ainda tem que beber essa gosma nojenta, não eu – segurando o corpo do bebê no ar na altura de sua cabeça e depois o sentando no colo novamente. Edward já havia superado essa fase das papinhas e mingaus e estava satisfeito com seus alimentos sólidos e nem um pouco disposto a voltar atrás na dieta, pelo menos enquanto sua arcada dentária e aparelho digestivo assim o permitissem, já que quando se vai chegando ao fim da vida, as coisas acabam ficando muito parecidas ao que eram no início.

- Não é leite, é mingau de arroz. – explicou Al, que havia lido toda a tabela nutricional estampada no corpo da lata enquanto esperava a água ferver.

- Pior! – voltando a prender o cabelo, mas em um rabo de cavalo simples.

- Você pode testar na sua pele. – achando um jeitinho de contornar as reclamações infantis do irmão.

- Assim pode ser. – concordou por fim.

- Estende a mão.

Edward fez como o irmão havia pedido e Alphonse virou a mamadeira para que ela pingasse nas costas da mão de seu irmão, mas o líquido não pingou.

- Que estranho. – disse Al – Será que isso está entupido? – sacudiu a madeira e a apertou, o que desobstruiu o buraco do bico e fez o conteúdo esguichar com força na mão de Ed.

Os olhos do menino começaram a lacrimejar instantaneamente, mas ele não se mexeu.

- Mano... tudo bem com você?

- Segura.– disse Edward com toda dignidade, entregado Andrew para Alphonse, mas depois saiu pulando e gritando pela sala, segurando a mão queimada.

- Ai ai ai ai ai ! – correndo até a cozinha para lavar a mão e colocar gelo.

- Acho que estava muito quente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- TRUCO (3)! – berrou Mustang, batendo com a mão fechada na mesa. O álcool já tinha começado a fazer efeito e deixar o comportamento do coronel ainda mais expansivo.

- Não precisa gritar, senhor. – disse Kain timidamente, segurando suas cartas desajeitado.

- É claro que eu preciso gritar. Gritar é a alma desse jogo – gritou ainda mais alto.

- Tudo bem. Então eu quero Meio-Pau – anunciou o jovem soldado depois de olhar novamente suas cartas.

- Como é que é? – disse Mustang se apoiando com os dois braços na mesa – Eu não escutei.

- Eu pedi meio–pau, senhor. – respondeu Kain ainda mais baixo, ajeitando os óculos e buscando apoio em sua dupla do outro lado da mesa que só deu com os ombros e fez sinal de que aquela jogada era por conta dele. Breda nem deu opinião. Só ficou rindo, porque sabia que aquilo não ia dar em nada mesmo e porque sempre era algo edificante assistir às lições de como jogar cartas de Mustang.

- Você não gritou! Você tem que gritar!

- Eu... prefiro não gritar.

-Grite logo, seu merda!

- Não precisa ofender – disse Maes indo a defesa do Kain. O garoto estava ficando apavorado com os berros de Mustang - Ele ainda está aprendendo.

- E eu estou ensinando da maneira correta. Sobe na mesa e grita logo, porra!

- Você não está ajudando... – comentou Maes, batendo as cartas em leque na mesa de leve.

- Meio-pau... – disse em tom médio.

- Mais alto...

- MEIO-PAU! – gritou Kain por fim, já acuado pelos berros do chefe.

- Bem melhor... – e olhou para o companheiro do outro lado da mesa e juntou suas cartas – A gente corre.

- Você fez tanta questão que ele gritasse para vocês correrem no fim? – reclamou Armstrong, observado o jogo de fora.

- Claro. O Huey não sabe blefar. Para ele pedir meio-pau, no mínimo vão terminar batendo o Zap na minha testa.

- O garoto nem grita... Ele nunca bateria o Zap na sua testa.

- É verdade... – pegando as cartas e tirando o quatro de paus dali do meio – Mas bem que ele poderia... – jogando a carta no meio da mesa.

- Hey... Nós não somos obrigados a mostrar nosso jogo quando vocês correm! – protestou Breda.

- Então não mostrem da próxima vez. – retrucou Maes.

- Não fique nervoso, tenente. Você precisa beber mais. – terminando de virar sua caneca.

- E você não precisa beber tanto. Isso faz mal pra sua saúde. – disse Armstrong segurando seu suco de laranja, única coisa que se permitia beber depois que o resto da mesa vetou seu pedido de leite gelado batido, porque pegava meio mal para um homem adulto. Com o suco de laranja pelo menos os outros podiam imaginar que havia _vodca_ misturada ali no meio.

- Eu não quero mesmo viver pra sempre. – e deu com os ombros.

- É, coronel, mas agora não é mais só você. – apontou Breda.

- Isso mesmo. E sua cria? – perguntou Maes.

- Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar bem do meu afilhado quando você morrer de cirrose. – disse Armstrong.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – sugeriu Roy com uma cara de poucos amigos, embaralhando as cartas e as entregando para outro cortar o monte. Ele não gostava nem um pouco de ser pressionado, muito menos enquanto estava enchendo a cara na sexta à noite.

- Por que, Roy? Eu gosto deste assunto. – riu Maes.

- Se você quer falar do Andrew, valos falar da mãe dele. O que você já descobriu?

- Nada... – respondeu Maes se inclinando na cadeira.

- Mentiroso. É claro que você já descobriu, mas não quer me contar porque não é boa coisa.

- Não tenho idéia do que você está falando – desconversou Maes.

- Pode dizer. Eu agüento... O pior que poderia acontecer nem é mais tão ruim assim... E provavelmente eu nem vou lembrar de nada amanhã de manhã. – caindo com a cabeça e metade do corpo por sobre a mesa.

- Já ficou tonto, _florzinha_? – implicou Maes, insinuado que o colega era fraco pra bebida.

- Ainda estou começando... Eu quero mais um. – levantando o braço e fazendo sinal para o garçom.

Havoc voltou contente para a mesa, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e um guardanapo na mão.

- O que foi tenente? Conseguiu um telefone? – provocou Roy, levantado a cabeça mais ainda ficando meio deitado na mesa.

- É... – olhando desconfiado para Mustang, imaginando qual seria a reação deste.

- E você tem certeza de que é o telefone dela? – olhando para a moça sentada no balcão e dando um _tchauzinho_ para ela que foi bastante amistosa - Ela pode ter dado qualquer conjunto de números só pra se ver livre de você. Quer saber? Eu vou lá e descobrir pra você.

- Ela já está indo embora. – tentou explicar Jean.

- Eu acho que não... – vendo que a moça continuava sentada e olhando de soslaio para a mesa dos rapazes, tentando disfarçar seu interesse, como de praxe.

Roy meneou a cabeça e terminou de beber o chope que o garçom trouxera de uma só fez, mas quando foi se levantar Maes o impediu:

- Senta ai que a gente tem que terminar a partida! – disse Maes, agarrando Roy pela ponta do paletó.

- Você não espera mesmo que eu troque os sorrisos daquela moça bonita pelo mau hálito de vocês.

- Sente e olhe suas cartas! – mandou Maes, quase rosnando e olhando por cima das cartas abertas em leque que ele segurava na altura da boca.

- Ta bom...

A moça respirou desanimada e abandonou sua postura discreta e quando Mustang acabou cedendo ao apelo do amigo e sentou para continuar o jogo. Ela foi embora logo depois e Havoc jogou fora o guardanapo com o número de telefone e pediu outra dose de uísque.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Edward estava com a mão mergulhada na água que escorria da torneira na pia da cozinha, amaldiçoando os antepassados de todos os membros do exército:

- Machucou muito? – perguntou Al chegando logo atrás com Andy no colo.

- Acho que vai dar bolhas... - resmungou Edward, movimentando os dedos de leve.

- Desculpe... Eu não queria.

- Eu sei que não, Al. – cortou Ed, sem muita paciência para desculpas, mas sem querer deixar o irmão com a consciência pesada.

- Você quer alguma coisa? – tentando ser o mais prestativo possível.

- Não. Ta tudo bem. – tentando disfarçar o quanto estava doendo.

- Será que o coronel tem uma caixinha de primeiros socorros por aqui? Eu vou... – desconcertado pela expressão de dor do irmão - Comprar uma pomada e um analgésico pra você.

- Não precisa Al... - com a voz quase falhando.

- Claro que precisa. Vou deixar o Andy no cercado de novo. Pode deixar que eu não demoro... E não coloquei gelo que é pior.

Alphonse saiu apressado e deixou Edward debruçado sobre a pia, com a cabeça baixa e a franja estrategicamente cobrindo o rosto. Melhor assim, pois o mais novo não pôde ver o sorriso astuto que se formou no rosto de Ed, que fechou a torneira e secou as mãos.

Sua atuação brilhante tinha funcionado exatamente como o previsto e agora ele estava sozinho para fazer o que quisesse no apartamento de Mustang sem ter o juízo limitador do irmão mais novo.

- Viu só? É assim que se faz – disse Edward entregando a mamadeira para Andy, mas não antes de experimentar um pouco e concluir que aquilo não era tão mal assim, apesar de levar leite. Aliás, era muito bom – Hum... Isso é gostoso. Você não vai se importar se eu tomar um pouco também, não é?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riza encontrou a porta aberta, pois Alphonse saiu tão apressando que nem se lembrou de trancá-la e Ed... bom, Ed tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- Ed... Al... – ela chamou procurando os meninos que deveriam estar bancando as babás, mas nenhum sinal deles. Só encontrou Andy deitado no cercadinho mordendo uma das orelhas do coelho azul.

Ela pegou o bebê no colo e ainda deu uma olhada na área comum para ver se os meninos estavam no banheiro ou na cozinha, mas não encontrou ninguém. Os únicos vestígios de que eles haviam passado por ali eram a luva de Ed sobre o sofá, seu casaco no armário e a cópia da cabeça de Al feita, nitidamente, com outro material:

- Não acredito que eles deixaram você sozinho. - disse a tenente, cuspindo fogo com a irresponsabilidade dos irmãos. Por mais complicado que fosse cuidar do bebê, a única coisa que eles não poderiam ter feito era deixá-lo sozinho... e muito menos com a porta aberta, porque qualquer sorte de pessoa poderia entrar. E nem havia se passado tanto tempo assim... só umas duas horas desde que Roy havia ligado pedindo para ela render os irmãos. No fim o coronel estava certo em não acreditar na capacidade dos irmãos em cuidar de outro ser vivo.

Mas aquilo não fazia o estilo dos meninos. Provavelmente eles tiveram uma razão importante para sair e voltariam logo, ou Ed teria levado o casaco, então Riza escreveu um bilhete e deixou no lugar mais visível possível: encima da mesinha de centro.

Já que não havia mais ninguém ali, Riza também decidiu que não tinha mais o que fazer no apartamento de Mustang e que não ira esperar mais. Ajeitou algumas coisinhas de Andy em uma bolsa e saiu com a criança, fechando a porta, mas a deixando sem trancar, já que os meninos deveriam voltar a qualquer momento.

– E então, pronto para passar a noite fora? – perguntou para Andy, distraído com seu brinquedo – Vamos embora então.

Seguindo a Lei da Desordem que rege o Universo, uma rajada de vento entrou pela janela e o bilhete encima da mesinha foi apanhado e saiu desenhando espirais no ar até aterrissar embaixo do sofá pouco antes de Alphonse entrar, exasperado, pela porta. Como ele e Riza não se cruzaram nas escadas? Mais uma por conta do _Acaso_, que ficou rindo contente em um canto escondido imaginado o que aconteceria em seguida.

_...continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Pelo menos os alquimistas do lado de cá do portal usavam bastante e os químicos usam até hoje, mas o melhor uso do banho-maria ainda é na cozinha pra fazer pudim ou derreter chocolate pra calda.

(2) É _Mucilon_ de arroz. O que foi? É bem possível que exista uma genérica da _Nestlé_ do lado de lá. Aliás, espero que exista senão a vida do lado de lá deve ser muito triste sem Nescau nem Leite Moça..T.T..

(3) Tem um bocado de regras diferentes pra se jogar truco. O que eu conheço é o _Truco Mineiro_, mas mesmo assim ainda costumo ter que usar a seqüência de cartas do lado pra lembrar dos valores. Minhas duplas sempre passam raiva.


	10. Tudo acaba bem quando termina bem

**N/A:** Atrasei... mas foi só um dia. O capítulo ficou ligeiramente maior do que eu tinha imaginado (novidade!) e olha que eu usei de todo meu poder de síntese e cortei muita coisa. Só espero não ter cortado coisa demais ...O.o...

* * *

**10 - _Tudo acaba bem quando termina bem_**

Alphonse bateu a porta com um único golpe:

- Voltei! Tive que andar vários quarteirões até achar a farmácia de plantão, mas consegui comprar sua pomada, irmão. – anunciou para as paredes, pois não havia ninguém na sala.

Quando chamou o irmão por algumas vezes e não teve resposta, Al finalmente entendeu que havia sido enganado e que Ed estava se aproveitando de sua ausência para aprontar e vasculhar as coisas de Mustang atrás de seus livros raros de alquimia.

Todo o orgulho que o caçula sentia do irmão mais velho foi transmutado em desapontamento e, por uma fração de segundo, Alphonse quis esmurrar a cara do irmão por conseguir ser tão egoísta, mesquinho e manipulador... Exatamente como Ed sempre queria fazer com o Coronel Mustang, mesmo eles não sendo irmãos biológicos.

A questão é que Edward havia se valido, sem o menor pudor, de seu sentimento de culpa e fingido um machucado que, provavelmente, nem existia só para tirá-lo do caminho. O pior era a sensação de ser passado para trás que ficava entalada na garganta. De não ter sido esperto o suficiente para ver através das armações e se desviar das armadilhas, mas isso sempre acontece com as pessoas de boa-fé que acabam _emprestando_ seus bons sentimentos para todos a sua volta e dando a eles mais crédito do que realmente merecem.

A armadura saiu pelo apartamento procurando. Olhou por todos os cômodos óbvios até achar uma escada em um mecanismo engenhoso que saía do teto e ia para o andar superior. Algo arquitetado para garantir o acesso restrito ao cômodo, mas que não era a prova de meninos enxeridos.

Al ficou sem saber como Ed alcançou a escada, já que ela ficava bem longe do alcance do irmão, mas como ela estava armada, não havia dúvidas de que o jovem alquimista havia passado por ali.

A escada era bem estreita, então Al precisou subir de lado e quase murchar a barriga, se isso fosse possível, para conseguir passar pelo pequeno beco.

Aquela era a _escada para o céu_ (1) que Edward imaginava, pois dava em um escritório cheio dos livros e arquivos que compunham o acervo particular de Mustang e era em meio a uma pilha de papeis que o primogênito dos Elric estava posicionado, segurando em uma das mãos, não um antipático livro com mil páginas, mas sim uma simpática e colorida revista, pois a coleção do Coronel não se limitava exatamente a livros de alquimia:

- Nii-san! – gritou Alphonse.

- Al, olha só o que encontrei! – disse Edward entusiasmado por seu achado e querendo mostrar tudo para o irmão. Ele estava tão concentrado que nem havia escutado os gritos de antes e nem se lembrava mais da mentira que havia inventado, esperando que Al também já tivesse esquecido.

- Não quero saber. Você mentiu pra mim!

- É... – confirmou Ed sem fingir qualquer arrependimento. O que ele havia encontrado valia qualquer desconforto pelo qual o irmão havia passado – Mas dá uma olhada nisto aqui.

- Não quero saber de livros de alquimia!

- Não é de alquimia que eu estou falando... – mostrando os dentes mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente - É bem melhor do que isso!

Alphonse tampou os olhos no mesmo instante e teria ficado vermelho se sua estrutura fisiológica particular assim o permitisse.

Em se tratando de Edward Elric, era difícil imaginar algo que interessasse mais do que alquimia, mas antes de ser um alquimista nacional, ele ainda era um adolescente, sujeito a todas as curiosidades e descobertas típicas da idade... e estava solto na biblioteca privada de um homem adulto e com uma péssima fama de mulherengo.

- Não quero ver! – o garoto estava tão envergonhado com a idéia que passou por sua cabeça que não achou uma palavra adequada para descrever o tipo de porcaria que havia chamado tanto a atenção do irmão - Mamãe ficaria decepcionada se pegasse você vendo esse lixo!

- Do que você está falando, Al? – perguntou Ed, confuso, sem saber o que havia de tão horrível no que estava tentando mostrar para o irmão.

- Das revistas adultas do Coronel que você está vendo!

- Revistas adultas?! – Edward piscou ainda organizando as idéias, depois soltou uma sonora gargalhada – Não é nada disso, Al. Eu não perderia meu tempo com essa porcaria - explicou Edward, mostrando para o irmão o que havia conquistado sua atenção, porque, afinal de contas, o alquimista de aço não era um adolescente comum que se apega a esse tipo de mesquinharia.

Alphonse destampou os olhos devagar e percebeu logo de onde vinha toda a excitação do irmão.

- Isso é... – disse Al não acreditando no que via. Algo que mexe com a cabeça de qualquer representante do sexo masculino, alquimista ou não.

- A coleção de quadrinhos do Coronel! – mostrando outras revistinhas que já haviam sido lidas e que estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

- Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma coleção de revistinhas. – olhando encantado para os exemplares mais raros.

- Nem eu. Aquele cretino egoísta nunca falou nada, mas dá uma olhada! – mostrando uma edição especial que havia circulado em pouquíssimos exemplares.

- Incrível! – disse Al pegando a revistinha e folheando.

Ele voltou a olhar para o irmão e só ai viu o que o irmão estava comendo.

- Isso ai é... – apontando para o copo duplo que Ed estava segurando.

- Mingau. – levando uma colherada até a boca. Ele havia concluído que leite puro pode até ser uma coisa insossa... sem o menor paladar e que ele tinha toda razão em aprontar seus escândalos, mas que misturando com outras coisas, o tal líquido branco ficava bem saboroso (2).

– Vocês não vivem reclamando que eu tenho que tomar mais leite? Isso é gostoso... e leva leite.

- É... mas você não precisava tomar todo o leite do mundo de uma só vez. - reparando também no monte de copos sujos que estava por ali, prova do quanto Ed havia apreciado a descoberta gastronômica e também que ele não conhecia os limites do bom senso, mas desta última Al já sabia.

- Eu tenho que recuperar o tempo perdido. – pensando que assim ganharia alguns centímetros.

- Você vai passar mal. – alertou Al.

- Não vou.

- Não vou discutir isso com você... – olhando envolta – Cadê o Andy? - Ele havia ficado tão irritado com o irmão e envolvido no ocorrido que tinha esquecido por completo da criança.

- No cercado.

- Não está não. – largando a revistinha e assumindo uma postura preocupada.

- Como assim não está ?

- Ele não está. Eu não o vi quando passei pela sala. Será que ele...

- Droga! – resmungou Ed largando as revistinhas e se precipitando escada abaixo para procurar o bebê.

- Espera por mim! – choramingou Alphonse, seguindo logo atrás todo desajeitado e quase caindo da escada.

Os dois reviraram o apartamento tentando encontrar Andy dentro de algum armário ou debaixo de qualquer móvel e nem perceberam o bilhete debaixo do sofá. Acharam que era um papel qualquer e que Mustang era um preguiçoso que precisava fazer uma faxina melhor na casa. Não dava pra culpá-los... _quem prestaria atenção em um pedaço de papel quando um bebê havia desaparecido?_

- Não tem como ele ter saído do cercado. Ele está inteiro... e o guri era pequeno demais para pular. – raciocinou Ed segundo as evidências e regras de experiência que tinha reunido.

- Mas ele sumiu! – concluiu Al aflito. Não importava exames de probabilidade que o irmão estava fazendo, já que eles não mudariam em nada o resultado - Não está em lugar nenhum por aqui.

- Como eu poderia imaginar algo assim? – tentou justificar-se – Ele é pequeno demais para ir muito longe _sozinho_... - quando terminou de dizer a última palavra, Ed arregalou os olhos e encontrou a mesma conclusão na expressão do irmão, mas nenhum dos dois com coragem para dizer em voz alta o que haviam pensando.

- Não pode ser...

- Não mesmo. Ninguém entrou aqui! – concluiu Ed, apressado.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Você estava lá encima... e quando eu voltei a porta estava destrancada. Como você pôde ser tão descuidado, _nii-san_? – se segurando para não dar um tapa em Ed.

- Me culpar não vai resolver nada.

- Mas a culpa ainda é toda sua! Você me enganou... e ainda perdeu o bebê!

- Eu não perdi nada. Ele deve estar pelas redondezas.

- E se o _Scar_ entrou aqui... ou um _Homúnculo (3)_... ou ainda um traficante internacional de bebês que vai vender o Andy para a família que pagar mais?

- Controle-se, Al! Você está lendo demais o caderno policial do jornal!

- O que nós vamos fazer?

- Nós temos que achar o moleque...

- Mas antes nós temos que avisar para o Coronel.

- Nós temos mesmo que fazer isso? – imaginando a bronca que levaria de Mustang. E com razão desta vez...

- Claro que sim! – insistiu Al.

- Mas _como_ se nós nem sabemos onde ele está? – lembrando que o Coronel não havia deixado o endereço do lugar onde ia se encontra com o resto do pessoal do quartel.

- Então nós vamos ter que descobrir. Vem logo... – e saiu puxando Edward pelo braço.

- Espera só um pouquinho... – disse Ed cravando os pés no chão e fazendo força no sentido contrário.

- O que foi?

- Meu casaco...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TRIM –TRIM –TRIM

TRIM –TRIM –TRIM

Ninguém atendeu.

O telefone tocou até a ligação cair e a mulher loira o colocar no gancho novamente:

- Eles devem ter encontrado o bilhete e depois foram embora. – concluiu Riza com toda segurança, acertando Andrew em seu colo.

Black Hayate estava curioso, rondando as pernas da tenente, tanto que ele chegou a dar alguns latidos para tentar chamar a atenção da dona para que ela lhe explicasse o que era aquilo, mas é claro que tendo a Primeira Tenente Hawkeye como proprietária o cachorro já havia entendido que não podia ser muito teimoso, caso contrário seria disciplinado na base de tiros.

- Agora não, Hayate. – disse Riza. No mesmo instante o cachorrinho parou suas tentativas de contato e deitou-se cabisbaixo em seu canto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O álcool tem efeito diferente nas pessoas... alguns bebem e esquecem os problemas, outros já bebem e escolhem o momento para se lembrar de todas as mazelas humanas, outros ficam valentes e começam a procurar brigas e ainda alguns só ficam enjoados mesmo. E para os que não bebem... o jeito é tentar se divertir rindo da dignidades dos outros escoa na medida em que os goles entravam.

- Minha vida é uma droga... – resmungou o tenente loiro.

- Você reclama a toa! – disse Roy como se não se lembrasse que acabara de roubar mais uma pretendente do Segundo Tenente. Se bem que provavelmente ele nem se lembrava mesmo.

- Eu acho que aquele cara ali está me olhando de um jeito estranho... – resmungou Heymans encarando um sujeito do outro lado do bar.

- Ele nem está olhando pra você! – disse Kain, querendo que o mundo parasse de girar.

- Exatamente! Ele está tentando me enganar.

- Você não vai querer começar uma briga, não é? Porque eu não posso chegar em casa todo estropiado, ou minha mulher me mata. – disse Maes.

- Sua mulher manda em você? – devolveu o tenente ruivo.

- Com certeza. E eu até bato continência de vez em quando.

- Credo. Eu nunca quero me casar.

- E eu nunca _vou_ me casar... – choramingou Jean.

- Se você parasse de fumar e começasse a se exercitar garanto que mais mulheres se interessariam por você. – aconselhou sabiamente Louis, no que Jean o encarou sério e pensativo.

- Como eu disse... Eu nunca vou casar. – concluiu.

Todos riram, menos Jean, é claro. E situação dele era mais para chorar.

Com algum custo e muita correria, os irmãos finalmente conseguiram encontrar o bar certo, mas Edward não tinha idade, nem tamanho, para entrar, então Alphonse foi sozinho.

O tempo no exército deu uma boa capacidade de percepção para Maes que sentiu em algum lugar na espinha que estar sendo observado, mas só teve certeza disso quando viu Alphonse acenando, nada discretamente, de um canto escondido do bar para chamar a atenção do Tenente Coronel, mas somente dele, pois Al acabou concluindo que era melhor que o Coronel não soubesse de nada por enquanto, caso contrário ele e Edward começariam uma batalha épica e Andrew ficaria esquecido. Alphonse estava bravo com o irmão e este estava quase merecendo ser _carbonizado_, mas um duelo de vida ou morte não resolveria nada. Além do que, Maes era mesmo o mais racional e pragmático que Roy e, com certeza, não entraria em pânico e saberia o que fazer.

Uma vez que ele percebeu que Maes o havia reconhecido, Al fez sinal para que eles se encontrassem fora do bar, no que o homem esperou um instante e obedeceu, curioso e um pouco preocupado com o que o esperava. Já havia concluído de antemão que não poderia ser anda bom pelo ar sério do garoto.

- Ainda está cedo... – disse Roy segurando Maes pela roupa quando este se levantou para encontrar com os irmãos fora do bar.

- Eu não vou embora.

- Não vai?

- Não.

- Eu já disse que "te amo"? – ficando de pé e dando um abraço afetuoso em Maes, que já sabia que Roy havia passado de sua cota há algum tempo.

- Esse tipo de confissão em público pode dar uma idéia errada para os outros (4) – respondeu Maes em tom de zombaria, tentando se livrar, mas Roy não queria largar – Vou só pegar uns _drinks_ e já volto.

- Se é assim... – convencido a se sentar pela promessa de mais bebibas.

Maes encontrou os meninos do lado de fora.

Ele pensou que só Alphonse estava ali, mas viu Ed no canto da rua, debruçado sobre uma lata de lixo e colocando o que quer que ele tenha comido nas últimas horas para fora, porque correr desembestadamente de um lado para o outro não tinha feito muito bem para o estômago do garoto:

- Você não é muito novo pra já estar neste estado? – troçou Maes.

- Ele bebeu leite demais e agora está passando mal, não é mano? – disse Alphonse com tom de "eu bem que avisei".

- "Leite"? – questionou Maes intrigado. Era a primeira vez que ele via alguém passando mal por causa disso.

- Eu nunca mais bebo essa porcaria. – disse Ed enjoado e se inclinando de novo na lixeira. Agora sim ele havia concluído de uma vez por todas que aquilo era veneno e que nunca mais tentaria beber aquela coisa, não importava se ele ficaria baixinho por causa disso ou não.

- Se vocês estão aqui... –refletiu apontando o dedo para um garoto e depois para o outro – Quem está com o filho do Mustang? Vocês não o deixaram sozinho, deixaram?

- Sim e não... – respondeu Edward tentando amenizar a coisa – Achamos que ele foi...

- Achamos uma ova. O Andy foi seqüestrado! – interrompeu Alphonse e disse de uma vez. Ele já estava no limite e não dava pra ficar esperando que o irmão escolhesse as palavras.

- O QUE?! Conta isso direito!

- Nós deixamos o guri sozinho um instante e quando voltamos ele não estava em lugar nenhum. – disse Ed.

- Não foi bem isso que aconteceu... – resmungou Alphonse, já que Edward não havia revelado sua culpa exclusiva no incidente.

- Sem detalhes agora, Al.

- E vocês não escutaram a porta sendo arrombada?

- A porta não foi arrombada... – confessou o garoto envergonhado.

- Vocês deixaram o bebê sozinho com a porta aberta?! – vociferou Maes, deixando o cabelo de Ed arrepiado para trás com o grito.

- Eu não sabia que a porta estava aberta, tá legal? – justificou-se Ed, enquanto Al se escondia atrás do poste de luz com medo da bronca que acabaria levando por solidariedade fraternal.

O Tenente Coronel passou a mão no rosto pensando no que fazer e procurou seguir o manual padrão para situação daquela ordem, já que não conseguia formular uma resposta pessoal para o problema:

- Vocês já avisaram para a polícia? – racionalizou.

- Não. Nós achamos melhor avisar para o senhor antes. – disse Al. Por mais independentes que os dois irmãos fossem, eles ainda não eram adultos o suficiente para lidar com tudo sozinhos.

- Tudo bem... Eu cuido disso. E o bilhete?

- Que bilhete?

- É. O bilhete do seqüestrador escrito com letras de revista recortadas. – disse Maes se valendo mais da imagem dos livros policiais - Vai me dizer que não tinha nenhum bilhete?

- Não. Não tinha.

- Então o seqüestrador deve ligar... O que vocês estão esperando? Alguém tem que estar lá para atender ao telefone! – mandou Maes num tom tão imperativo que só não dava pra não obedecer. Os dois adolescentes bateram continência e, sem direção, partiram cada um para um lado, trombando um no outro. Al não sentia nada, mas Ed ficou no chão coçando a cabeça – Melhor não. Nenhum seqüestrador levaria algum de vocês a sério. Tenho que mandar um adulto para lá...

Como que por obra da providência divina, a resposta aos anseios de Hughes passou pela porta. O Major Alex Louis Armstrong também conseguiu ver os meninos do lado de fora e não pôde deixar de cumprimentá-los como o _gentleman_ que era.

Desnecessário dizer o estado de nervos em que ficou o _Strong Arm Alchemist_ quando colocado a par do ocorrido:

- Oh, mas isso é uma tragédia! – quase chorando - O Coronel Mustang tem que ser avisado imediatamente! – disse ele voltando para dentro do bar sem nem hesitar.

- Oh, oh, oh... mais devagar. – disse Maes. Ele era mais um que ficaria em maus lençóis quando Roy descobrisse que o que havia acontecido, já havia sido ele quem sugeriu que os Elric cuidassem da criança. E o Coronel já havia declarado, nas entrelinhas, que o culparia por tudo que acontecesse – Deixa que eu faço isso. O assunto é bem delicado... você entende.

- Tem razão, Tenente Coronel. O que você quer mesmo que eu faça?

- Volte para o apartamento do Roy com o Alphonse e fique esperando alguém ligar.

- Certo! – concordou o homem dando um soco com a mão direita na palma da mão esquerda – E no caminho eu vou alertar uma divisão da polícia!

- Boa idéia, mas tente ser discreto, Major. Nós não queremos que a notícia se espalhe além da conta.

- De jeito nenhum. Discrição é uma qualidade que família cultiva há gerações.

- Tudo bem, mas pode ir. Eu invento uma desculpa para o resto do pessoal... – disse Maes para dispensar logo a enorme figura.

Armstrong agarrou a armadura e a jogou sobre seu ombro e saiu em disparada no estilo de corrida desenvolvido por sua família enquanto o homem e o garoto loiro olhavam á distância, sentindo por Al que acabou sendo o sacrifício da ocasião:

- Você não vai contar nada para o Mustang, vai? – perguntou Ed, já desconfiado das intenções de Maes.

- É claro que não. Ele está bêbedo e é possível que esteja com as luvas no bolso.

- Agora a gente tem que achá-lo antes do Coronel descobrir ou então... – um arrepio passou pela espinha dos dois ao imaginarem o que aconteceria.

- Vamos encontrar esse bebê logo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Agora Maes precisava passar a notícia para frente ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha o segredo, o que dava certos contornos de conspiração para o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Provavelmente havia algum tipo no Código Penal Militar para aquela conduta, mas isso não impediria o tenente coronel de seguir em frente.

O homem de óculos voltou para a mesa como se nada tivesse acontecido e, em seguida, voltou a se levantar com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro e chamou o Tenente Havoc para ir com ele. Aquilo pareceu muito suspeito, já que só as mulheres vão ao banheiro em bando, mas passou despercebido pelo resto.

A primeira coisa que Jean fez ao voltar para a mesa foi acender outro cigarro e conseguir sua dose nicotina. A segunda foi sugerir, de forma bem convincente, que Kain e Heymans fossem até o balcão.

Aliados conquistados, todos estavam de volta à mesa, menos Maes que _teve que voltar para casa por causa da patroa_. O importante é que o plano já estava traçado: garantir que Mustang não soubesse nada do que estava acontecendo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- É... Eu ainda acho que é muito cedo para colocar impressos com a foto dele nas caixas de leite, mas obrigado mesmo assim. – disse Hughes ao telefone, dispensando um conselho que acabara de receber.

- Caixa de leite? – perguntou Ed, sentindo algo embrulhar em seu estômago, para confirmar se havia escutado certo.

- Nem todas as idéias são boas... - Hughes deu com os ombros - O que nós temos que nos perguntar é _quem_ faria uma coisa dessas e _porquê_. A patente do Roy não é tão alta assim. – refletiu – Se fosse uma tentativa de golpe ou algo assim, seqüestrariam o filho do marechal... se bem que o filho do marechal não fica sozinho em casa sem escolta.

- Isso foi uma indireta? Eu achei que era pra servir de babá e não de guarda-costas. Não sabia que ia ser um golpe de Estado! – retrucou Ed, que ainda não havia aceitado toda a culpa - Pode ser uma espécie de vingança. Tem muita gente que não gosta do Coronel... – e ele se incluía na lista, é claro... mas não a ponto de comprometer a integridade física de um bebê.

- Vamos trabalhar. - Maes não respondeu. Ele também já havia pensando nessa hipótese e ela era a pior possível, porque anulava a chance de qualquer negociação.

- O senhor deveria deixar alguém de guarda na sua casa – sugeriu Edward, sério.

- Por que isso?

- Você trabalha em um Tribunal Militar! – a frase não exigia mais nenhuma explicação, mas Ed perseguiu mesmo assim - Deve colecionar inimigos às dúzias.

- Não seja idiota, Elric. – disse ele pegando o telefone e mandando a pessoa do outro lado da linha destacar duas unidades para ficarem de guarda em frente a sua casa naquela noite.

Maes continuou os telefonemas até meio mundo de pessoas de confiança terem sido notificadas e logo as ruas estavam tomadas por policiais e as estradas interrompidas com bloqueios. Ninguém sairia da cidade... e provavelmente ninguém dormiria também porque viaturas com sirenes transportando prováveis _suspeitos_ passavam para todos os lados, enquanto as pessoas se refugiavam assustadas em casa achando que a cidade estava sendo tomada por algum exército inimigo ou pior.

- Ninguém confessou nada ainda, mas é só insistir mais um pouco que eles começam a falar. - disse o policial que, contaminado pelo regime político do país e pelo poder absurdo das regras autoritárias, queria uma confissão a qualquer custo sem se importar se se tratava da verdade ou não.

- Certo, capitão, mas não precisa ser tão enérgico.

- Você quer ou não quer saber o paradeiro do garoto?

- Só continue me mantendo informado. – resignou-se Maes. Não era hora para discutir o conteúdo moral do sistema vigente. Só dava para fazer uso dele.

- Eu tenho até medo de perguntar quem eles prenderam... – comentou Edward.

- Três palavras, meu caro: _prisão para averiguação_. Eu sabia que um dia ia achar algo de útil em viver em um país sem liberdades individuais.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Convencer Mustang a beber era fácil, convencê-lo a parar, sim, era complicado, principalmente porque ninguém ali exercia qualquer autoridade moral sobre o coronel que bebia em escala industrial sem a influência sensata de uma consciência externa para tomar-lhe o copo da mão e o mandar ir pra casa.

O clima de conspiração, por si, já estava fazendo efeito aos nervos dos outros que tinham uma elevada consideração pelo superior e um forte senso de lealdade. Isso, mais a alta amabilidade etílica, as declarações aleatórias de camaradagem e elogios pródigos do Coronel acabaram por pesar na consciência dos demais que também não estavam lá sóbrios o suficiente para não se deixarem influenciar, o que se deduz já que só bêbado para dar ouvidos para bêbado.

Breda se abaixou entre as cadeiras de Kaine e Havoc para que eles pudessem deliberar, deixando Mustang do outro lado da mesa com a cabeça tombada e estudando as gotículas de água que se formavam do lado de fora do copo:

- Isso não está certo! – disse Breda cheio de convicção.

- É. O Hughes falou pra gente ficar de bico calado, mas eu não concordo com isso. - acompanhou o tenente loiro.

- Tem razão... Você _sabe quem_ tem o direito de saber... você _sabe o que_. – concordou Kain deixando a fala cheia de lacunas, como se precisasse mesmo disfarçar alguma coisa.

- Eu sei? _hic_ – questionou Breda, com seu raciocínio já bastante comprometido, antes de se lembrar do restante da história e que ele mesmo era o coordenador do movimento de resistência – É mesmo. Então é isso ai... – batendo decididamente o punho fechado na mesa e se levantando – Coronel, nós temos uma coisa para contar para o senhor... Sumiram com o seu filho e não querem que você fique sabendo... _hic_- perseguiu com máximo de reverência possível, terminando sua fala com um soluço.

Roy continuou tombado sobre a mesa e não deu nenhum sinal de que havia escutado e muito menos de que iria responder.

- Viu só? Ele até reagiu bem à notícia. – concluiu Breda, já que as previsões eram de que o _Flame Alchemist_ explodiria tudo.

- Eu tenho a impressão de que ele _não_ reagiu. – comentou Kain, no que os três se reuniram envolta do superior que continuava imóvel.

- Ele tá _vivo_? – perguntou Havoc cutucando no braço do homem.

Os três se entreolharam com aquela expressão que pode ser descrita com exatidão nos seguintes termos: _merda_.

A madrugada foi terminar no pronto-socorro, onde os cúmplices foram logo atendidos por uma enfermeira ruiva que parecia conhecer o paciente e adiantou as coisas na portaria:

- Há quanto tempo, Coronel. As meninas já estavam com saudades. – riu a enfermeira com tom jocoso.

- Também já estava com saudades. Onde elas estão? - disse ele com uma voz pastosa virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro para procurar seu fã clube.

- Agora não, _Casanova_. E cuidado com onde você coloca sua mão... – ajudando a escorar o homem que não se agüentava em pé. Ela passou o braço de Mustang por trás de seu ombro no lugar antes ocupado por Breda – Peguei.

- O cinco está livre - avisou a recepcionista.

- Você me ajuda aqui? – pediu a enfermeira para Havoc que estava amparando o alquimista pelo outro lado.

- Tá. - respondeu o tenente o mais monossilábico possível, seguindo a direção da outra.

- Foi divertido... Vamos repetir outro dia. – sugeriu Roy, cambaleando.

- É... Ou quase isso... – resmungou Havoc, ainda chateado por ter terminado a noite na companhia de três marmanjos e não de uma linda senhorita.

- Meu nome é Jane Eliade. – disse a moça, sendo um pouco simpática demais, enquanto eles chegavam até o quarto.

- Jean Havoc. – só disse seu nome, pois havia uma grande chance dele falar alguma besteira, já que ele tinha talento para isso.

- Você eu não conhecia... Normalmente é um homem de óculos que traz o Roy.

- O Tenente Coronel Hughes teve outro afazeres hoje... – justificou Havoc.

- Chegamos. Pode subir. – parando em frente a cama. Roy calculou a distância, verificou o grau de inclinação da Terra e esperou a cama passar por ali em uma das muitas voltas que ela estava dando pelo quarto.

- Eu vou querer o de sempre, por favor – pediu Roy, depois que se instalou confortavelmente no travesseiro já desabotoando o pulso da camisa por hábito.

- Você é um caso perdido... – era só isso que a jovem enfermeira pôde dizer enquanto dobrava a manga da camisa do coronel para colocar o soro – E você, também é casado igual ao outro amigo?

A pergunta foi tão direta que Havoc não sabia como responder.

- Er... não. - ele puxou a gola de sua camisa. O lugar tinha ficado abafado de repente.

- Isso é bom... – disse ela lançando um olhar para Havoc. Parecia que nem tudo estava perdido.– Sabe... meu plantão termina às oito.

- Você... Gostaria de tomar um café ou algo assim. – convidou ele, depois da _sutil indireta_ da moça.

- É. Eu gostaria. – respondeu a moça e saiu sorridente.

Alguém precisava se dar bem depois de tudo isso...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A investigação se seguiu e finalmente chegaram ao perfil do seqüestrador que seria uma mulher loira, com entre vinte e trinta anos e estatura mediana que usava a franja de lado e tinha cabelos compridos. Aquela descrição soou bastante familiar, mas não foi suficientemente clara para que se desse o passo para a conclusão seguinte.

- Deve ter sido a mãe do moleque. Ela sabe onde o Coronel mora e pode ter se arrependido de abandonar a criança e se aproveitou para pegá-la de volta. – raciocinou Edward enquanto caminhava pelo apartamento com Maes, que cansou de fica esperando e resolveu vasculhas a cena do crime com as próprias mãos.

O Major Armstrong estava colado ao telefone, vidrado no aparelho e pronto para atendê-lo antes mesmo do primeiro toque e nem estava prestando atenção no diálogo que se passava.

- Será? – perguntou Alphonse, angustiado por qualquer notícia.

- É bem possível. – confirmou Ed que quase sempre conseguia se convencer com suas idéia e tomá-las como verdades.

- Não é não... –comentou Maes, olhando embaixo dos móveis.

- Por que não? Você sabe de alguma coisa que nós não sabemos. E nós já olhamos ai... – resmungou o garoto.

- Talvez... – disse ele indo verificando embaixo do sofá e encontrando um bilhete, mas antes que ele pudesse lê-lo, o telefone tocou e Alex quase o partiu em dois quando foi atender, já afirmando que pagaria qualquer preço, bastando que não machucassem a criança.

Todavia não era o seqüestrador pedindo o resgate, mas sim a competente polícia dizendo que havia encontrado a criança, prendido o seqüestrador e resolvido todo o caso em tempo recorde. E o mais aterrador era que a seqüestradora havia sido identificada como uma das subordinadas diretas do Coronel Mustang.

- O que foi? – perguntou Ed sem saber o que se passava quando Maes lançou-lhe um olhar assassino enquanto atendia a ligação e olhava o bilhete perdido.

- Acharam a seqüestradora.

- Isso é bom, não é?

- É a Tenente Hawkeye . – disse entre os dentes, quase esfregando o bilhete que explicava tudo na cara do adolescente que pegou a folha de papel, a leu e depois mostrou para o irmão.

- Isso explica tudo... – coçando a cabeça, constrangido – Bom, mas pelo menos tudo acabou bem, não é mesmo?

Várias pessoas detidas... Todo um esquadrão da polícia mobilizado... A Tenente Hawkeye tendo que dar explicações na delegacia... E o sol nascendo sem que nenhum deles tivesse dormido. Aquilo não parecia com um "_acabar bem_".

- Você acha? – disseram Maes, Alex e Alphonse, todos com sangue nos olhos e armas em punho para desforrarem em Ed a preocupação desnecessária pela qual haviam passado.

Edwar só teve tempo de sair gritando e se escondendo enquanto desviava de facas que lhe eram arremessadas pelo Tente Coronel, da alquimia que saia da parede do Major e dos golpes de caratê de Al.

_...continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Musica _Stairway to Heaven_ do _Led Zeppelin_, musica muito famosa frequentemente usada como referência em tudo que é canto. Gostei muito de uma nos _Simpson_ do _Homer_ falando que "_só estava comprando aquela escada para o céu de que Jesus falou_" para provocar o Ned, quando a verdade existe várias _lendas_ quanto ao conteúdo satânico da tal musica.

(2) Eu respeito o Ed não gostar de leite porque nenhuma criança come por vontade própria algo que os adultos dizem que faz bem pra saúde (só o garotinho da propaganda da _chicória_), mas pra leite com Nescau/Toddy não tem como torcer o nariz.

(3)Se o Hughes está vivo, não era pra ter referência aos Humúnculos ainda, mas eles são os vilões principais do desenho então tudo de ruim que acontece tem que ser atribuído a eles de alguma forma, senão perde a graça.

(4) Eu tenho algo contra Roy/Hughes sim, por quê? ¬ ¬ Não sei de onde o povo tira essas idéias malucas. Será que pessoa do mesmo sexo não podem ser só amigas? Se está na cara que os personagens são um casal tudo bem, mas ficar _colocando xifre em cavalo_ não dá.


	11. Em Familia I

**N/A:** O ficou meio doido na época que eu postei o outro capítulo e eu tenho a impressão de que as pessoas que comentaram não receberam minha resposta. Culpem o site malvado, porque eu respondi um por um... de qualquer forma, vai o agradecimento para todos vocês no corpo da fic, já que p tentou me sabotar:_ kamila youko, Luh Norton, Madam Spooky, Mitsune S. Black Higurashi, Nielita, Riza Hawkeye, Riza Potter, 9, Yellow Momo_ e minha chará _gabi-sama._

Em especial para a _Amanda Geddoe Mustang_ pq nós perdemos muito tempo conversando no _msn_ enquanto eu estava escrevendo e ela acabou me dando algumas boas idéias que eu vou fingir que são minhas e usar sem nenhum pudor XD

- Boa leitura -

* * *

**11 – Em família I**

Tudo esclarecido, Riza foi liberada com as desculpas mais sinceras de todos, especialmente de Edward já que Alphonse assumiu toda a culpa do irmão e o obrigou a encarar a tenente e se desculpar por ter sido tão descuidado. Hawkeye, por sua vez, se apiedou dos hematomas e curativos que o garoto trazia da surra que havia levado mais cedo e acabou não usando ninguém de alvo para descontar sua raiva, mas ainda ficou com a cara azeda mesmo depois de ser liberada, já que ser acusada de seqüestro, ter sua casa invadida por um esquadrão da polícia e ser vista de pijama por uma dezena de homens desconhecidos não era o tipo de experiência que se esquece depois de um banho quente.

Depois que acordou com aquele _humor pós-bebedeira_ e ficou sabendo do que havia acontecido, Roy brigou com Maes por este não ter contado a verdade logo de cara, o que teria evitado o desfecho trágico envolvendo a tenente Hawkeye... depois aceitou uma carona até sua casa. Sua raiva não era tão grande quanto a distância que teria que andar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Upa! – exclamou o pai coruja quando terminou de ajudar a filhinha a subir o último degrau da escada, o que foi bem demorado já que a garotinha ainda não tinha tamanho para subir um degrau por passada e tinha que parar em cada elevação antes de passar para a próxima. Mas antes de se incomodar com o tempo perdido, Maes estava cheio de orgulho dos passinhos decididos que sua bonequinha risonha dava.

- _Deixa eu fazeh ding-dong?_ – pediu a garotinha se referendo a campainha .

- Claro, princesa. – concordou Maes, pegando a criança no colo e a levantando para que ela apertasse o interruptor. A garotinha foi colocada novamente no chão e seu pai continuou – Agora eu quero que você tampe os ouvidos. O tio Roy está um pouquinho bravo com o papai e pode começar a gritar, mas não precisa se assustar porque é brincadeira, certo?– explicou o homem usando certa lógica de criança, pois Elysia não entenderia a confusão da sexta a noite que ainda trazia alguma seqüelas - Agora fica atrás de mim que nós vamos fazer uma surpresa - com o dedo indicador sobre a boca para pedir discrição.

- _Tá ceto, papai!_ – disse a garotinha repetindo o jeito e depois cobrindo os ouvidos com as mãozinhas gorduchas e se escondendo atrás do pai.

Não deu outra... Roy já tinha disparados os primeiros palavrões quando viu quem era pelo olho mágico, mas não pôde continuar a com seu repertório quando viu que a filhinha do amigo estava ali servindo de escudo para qualquer comportamento mais agressivo e s inadequado para crianças.

- Cuidado com a língua, _tio Roy_. Tem uma mocinha aqui não precisa aprender esse tipo de vocabulário... – alertou Maes com um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto apontava para a filhinha que olhava para os dois adultos com sua carinha inocente de criança que era capaz de parar qualquer pessoa com metade de um coração.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso. – resmungou Roy, engolindo sua raiva, já que viu que não poderia soltá-la encima do amigo. Não na presença de Elysia.

Maes riu em resposta. Ele tinha noção exata da arma que tinha em mãos, por isso havia levado a filha de propósito para usá-la como elemento de chantagem. Nenhum adulto sem o devido treino no trato de crianças conseguiria resistir àquela carinha...

- Pode parar, querida. – disse Maes para a filhinha e a garotinha destampou os ouvidos – E o abraço do tio Roy? Ele vai ficar triste se não ganhar um.

O coronel quis bater em Maes, mas, ao invés disso, se abaixou para pegar Elysia no colo e a jogar para cima antes de abraçá-la.

- Mas que mocinha crescida! – comentou com a menininha que ria toda contente em seu colo, jogando para escanteio a raiva de Mustang.

- Cadê o _Júnior_? – não vendo Andrew em nenhum lugar.

- O Major Armstrong passou aqui mais cedo e levou o guri para passear enquanto eu montava aquilo ali. – apontando para o trenzinho elétrico que estava montado bem na área central da sala, com os desvios armados e a locomotiva e os vagões parados sobre os trilhos.

- Um _Ferrorama _(1)? – disse Maes com estrelinhas nos olhos, porque ele sempre quis brincar com um daqueles quando era criança e nem pôde descontar essa frustração em Elysia já que ela era uma menina que não entendia a magia dos veículos de transporte e provavelmente acabaria usando o trenzinho para transportar suas bonecas para que uma fosse tomar chá imaginário na casa da outra.

- É. – confirmou Roy, descendo Elysia – Foi presente de um mês. _Um mês_... Dá pra acreditar?

- Não mesmo. É um ultraje... Onde já se viu dar um brinquedo desses pra uma criancinha que não tem nem um ano. Daqui a pouco ele aparece aqui com um carro antes do guri ter idade pra dirigir. - riu Maes, não deixando de achar engraçada a idéia do presente, já que era muito pouco provável que uma criança daquele tamanho brincasse com o trenzinho elétrico... mas ele tinha idade para brincar, então se sentou perto do comando eletrônico, ligou a alavanca e a maria-fumaça começou a se mover arrastando consigo os outros vagões.

Elysia achou o brinquedo curioso e se aproximou do pai para ganhar a permissão de participar da brincadeira, já que era ele quem estava com o controle.

- _O tenzinho anda..._ - disse ela com o dedo na boca e já tentando ganhar o colo do pai.

- Anda sim. Olha que legal... – contente por ter ganhado a atenção da filha. Quem sabe ele poderia comprar um pra dar de presente pra ela... e brincar com ele por tabela.

- Não é disso que eu estou falando. – continuou Roy, interrompendo o momento pai e filha - Eu nem tinha percebido que o Andrew está comigo há tanto tempo. Acho que já está na hora de eu fazer alguma coisa.

- Você quer dizer uma festa? O normal é esperar até um ano... mas acho que a gente pode organizar alguma coisa.

- Eu estou falando de oficializar a coisa e pedir a guarda dele de uma vez por todas. – disse com um tom sério e meio atabalhoado depois de limpar a garganta - O que você acha?

- Wow... – exclamou Maes, olhando sério para o amigo por um instante e depois voltando sua atenção para o trenzinho – Isso é... bastante sério. Você... tem certeza?

- Nem comece. Eu sei exatamente o que você vai dizer e dispenso os comentários – disse para tentar fugir da chuva de gozações que Maes começaria a qualquer momento, já que fazer um pedido formal de guarda era praticamente uma confissão de culpa de que ele havia se apegado a criança e que queria ficar com ela, contrariando todas as suas falas iniciais – Ele está comigo e a mãe dele desapareceu... – continuou depois de uma pequena pausa - Amanhã eu procuro um advogado.

- ... Eu indico um pra você. – disse Hughes com uma expressão estranha e um forçando um sorriso que não saiu direito.

- Isso é tudo? – estranhando a reação nem um pouco extravagante - Não vai começar a me amolar dizendo que você tinha razão e que eu virei um pai babão igual a você?

- Não... – se levantando – Por que eu faria algo assim?

- Maes... A mãe dele desapareceu mesmo, não é? – desconfiando que o amigo estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Claro... – respondeu pronto para mudar de assunto – Já estava me esquecendo. A gente veio aqui pra fazer um convite, não é Elysia?

- _Xin!_ – confirmou a garotinha loira.

- Venha almoçar lá em casa hoje.

- Você ainda não desistiu dessa idéia de "_almoço de família_", não é?

- Não até você aceitar.

- _Vamos, tio!_ – insistiu a garotinha puxando a mão de Mustang que olhou para Hughes com a cara feia. Agora ele teria que dizer não pra ela também, o que não era tão fácil quanto dizer "não" para marmanjo barbudo e de óculos – _Por favôh_!

- Er... Claro, Elysia. – teve que concordar por fim.

- Não dá pra dizer não pra ela, não é? – cutucando Roy com o cotovelo – Usei a mesma tática para a Hawkeye aceitar.

- A Hawkeye também vai? – perguntou arregalando os olhos. Ele não esperava encontrar com a Primeira Tenente até o dia seguinte e ainda contava com o ambiente de trabalho para ter uma conversa civilizada com ela.

- A gente tinha que se desculpar pelo que aconteceu – explicou Maes que via no almoço uma forma de compensar Riza pela injustiça cometida no outra noite e mais uma chance de tentar incentivar aqueles dois a fazerem algo - Ela ainda está um pouco chateada.

- "_Um pouco chateada_"? – repetiu Roy, já que Maes não havia expressado a real extensão da raiva de Primeira Tenente – Ela deve estar cuspindo marimbondo!

- Não é pra tanto. E o Edward já assumiu a culpa toda. Aliás, ele vai ser nosso garçom hoje... e o resto do pessoal também vai. – revelando que não seria o mais tradicional dos almoços de família, já que recheado de gente solteira e sem crianças.

- É? Isso sim vai ser interessante. – disse Roy com um sorriso sádico. É claro que ele não sabia que lhe estava incumbida a missão de acender a churrasqueira.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toda a tropa estava reunida mais uma vez, só que agora eles tinham um _general_ que colocasse ordem na bagunça já que Gracia estava ali supervisionando todas as atividades e garantindo que sua casa não fosse destruída. E ela ainda contava com o apoio de Riza, a outra figura feminina a que todos estavam acostumados a obedecer prontamente, o que incluía Mustang, pois mesmo a condição de superior do coronel não o escusava de seguir as ordens da tenente.

Como o convite foi feito de última hora, ninguém foi incumbido de levar nenhum prato especial, o que também era um grande alívio, pois assim Gracia teria liberdade para desempenhar o papel completo de anfitriã, principalmente em se considerando que parte significativa dos convidados era de homens e ela não confiava nas habilidades culinárias dos mesmos.

Gracia queria ter feito algo mais elaborado, mas seu bom senso, e conhecimento de causa, a convenceu de que uma refeição sofisticada com vários talheres e pratos diversos não comportaria a mesma casualidade que o bom e velho _churrasco de quintal_. E, principalmente, aquele era um programa do marido e ela não podia interferir, sob pena de quebrar com a harmonia familiar.

Uma mesa de frios estava posta e o pequeno grupo reunido em uma mesa das mesas armadas no quintal enquanto esperavam a chegada do resto:

- Oi meu bem. - disse Maes chegando por trás de Gracia e roubando duas cerejas do bolo que ela estava terminando de arrumar. Uma ele jogou logo na boca e a outra foi para Elysia que estava em seu colo. Gracia só substituiu as cerejas - O pessoal já está lá fora...

- Vemos recebê-los então...- limpando as mãos – Você vem, Riza?

- Vou terminar com isto primeiro. – respondeu a tenente, picando os tomates.

- Deixa isso pra lá. Já está quase pronto.

- Exatamente por isso. Já estou terminando. Depois eu vou.

- Tudo bem... – concordou Gracia e saiu com o marido - Por que vocês demoraram tanto? – ela perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam para a porta.

- A gente teve que esperar o Andy... que estava com o Major Armstrong. – ele já tinham passado pela porta e Maes apontou pela para o gigante nórdico com o bebezinho no colo que se sobressaia a todos os outros. Mais uma vez eles acabaram forçados a convidar o homem que, _a priori_, ficaria excluído da lista por ser um pouco mais chato do que o tolerável.

- Que bom que você convidou o major desta vez – cochichou Gracia no ouvido de Maes o mais discretamente possível, enquanto caminhavam. Ela achava que, por fim, seu marido havia amadurecido o suficiente para vencer essa infantilidade boba de querer excluir Armstrong dos eventos sociais como se ainda estivessem no colégio com grupinhos de pessoas que nós se misturavam e nem aceitavam as demais.

- Eu não convidei por bem. Ele estava lá e eu não tive escolha a não ser convidá-lo. – explicou ele, respirando fundo e lamentando sua má sorte.

- Maes! – brigou Gracia, dando uma tapa no braço do marido com tanta força que só acabaria machucando o próprio punho.

- Ai! Isso dói, mulher.

- _Ta dodói, papai?_ – perguntou Elysia, pegando só uma parte do diálogo.

- Nada não, princesinha.

- A mamãe só quer que seu pai se comporte direitinho, amor. – explicou Gracia.

- _E eu?_ – choramingou ela, imaginando que também apanharia se se comportasse mal.

- Você sempre se comporta direitinho, amor. Seu pai que é um desajuizado. – olhando com falsa desaprovação para Maes que acertou os óculos e deu com os ombros.

- Roy... Major... – cumprimentou Gracia dando dois beijinhos em cada (2) – E olhem só esse rapazinho. Ela pegou Andy no colo e tentou brincar com a criança, mas esta nem deu bola para a mulher.

- Ele está um pouco mal humorado hoje. – alertou Mustang, olhando de esguelha para o bebê como que querendo que este mudasse de comportamento... Ou se comportasse direitinho na casa dos outros e mostrasse que tinha, pelo menos na rua, a educação e _finesse_ que lhe havia sido ensinada em casa.

- Mas por quê? – quis saber a mulher, olhando com candura para o infante na tentativa de descobrir alguma coisa.

- Acho que é porque o _coelho azul_ ficou em casa. – explicou o coronel, se penitenciando mentalmente por ter esquecido o tal brinquedo e agora estar sujeito aos destemperos e possíveis pirraças da criança.

- Ah... é por isso, bebê? Então a tia vai arrumar outro brinquedo para você. Vamos escolher um brinquedinho pra você emprestar pra ele, filha?

- _Tah bom!_ – disse a garotinha pulando do colo do pai e acompanhando a mãe.

Os outros se achegaram, menos Havoc que estava inseguro por ter levado sua nova namorada e queria mantê-la longe de Mustang:

- Coronel... que bom que o senhor chegou. – disse Heymans – Senão a gente não iria comer carne hoje.

- Vocês ainda não ascenderam a churrasqueira?

- Deixamos para você fazer as honras... – riu.

- O Edward até tentou... – Kain começou a frase e depois olhou para o garoto loiro que estava com a cara preta de fuligem e as sobrancelhas meio estorricadas. Ele estava emburrado e com os braços cruzados inarredável, enquanto seu irmão mais novo, e mais educado, tentava convencê-lo a se levantar para cumprimentar os outros.

Mustang estourou em risos e estava pronto para ir tirar sarro da cara chamuscada de Ed quando Maes o impediu:

- Roy... churrasqueira... ascender... agora! – deu comandos simples e claros apontando para a churrasqueira – Implique com o FullMetal mais tarde.

- _Estraga prazeres_ – resmungou, enviando a mão no bolso para tirar a luva branca. Um estalar de dedos depois e a missão estava concluído, então Maes passou a colocar os espetos na armação que ficava girando e cuidando de também girar os espetos para que a carne ficasse _queimada_ por igual.

A moça ruiva que acompanhava Havoc estava olhando insistentemente para Roy que, por sua vez, não conseguia se lembrar de jeito nenhum de onde a conhecia, mas concluiu que devia conheça-la de algum lugar.

- Ola Havoc...

- Oi Coronel... Você já conhece a Senhoria Eliade, não é? Ela é enfermeira... – disse com um meio sorriso. Mesmo sabendo que a moça já conhecia Mustang, ele ainda sentia como se o coronel poderia roubá-la como já havia feito antes.

- Jane... não é mesmo? – sorriu Mustang apertando a mão da moça de quem ele havia finalmente se lembrado com a pequena ajuda do subordinado.

- Então você é assim quando está sóbrio... – brincou - Não pensei que você fosse se lembrar do meu nome.

- Lembro sim. É claro que eu também lembro de você com algumas cópias... e com um fundo girando.

Os dois riram. Aquilo não podia ser um bom sinal, já que ninguém havia contado uma piada ou falado algo engraçado. Então Havoc achou que era hora de agir:

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? – interrompeu, chegando mais perto de Jane.

- Quero sim. – respondeu Mustang, se aproveitando da deixa do subordinado - Por que você não vai buscar pra gente?

Jean se levantou desconsolado e foi buscar as bebidas com ar de velório. Olhou para Roy... e depois para Jane... os dois parecendo conversar animadamente e já se entendendo tão bem em sua curta ausência.

- A culpa é sua por ter trazido ela aqui... – riu Breda.

- Não enche!

- Mas é verdade.

- Eles estão só conversando. – disse Kain - Ela já conhecia o coronel e nunca se interessou por ele antes.

- Será que não? – instigou Breda, só pra provocar a discórdia – Acho que o coronel estava inconsciente a maior parte do tempo e eles não tiveram exatamente a chance de se conhecer melhor... até agora. – dando um tapa de congratulação nas costas de Havoc por sua brilhante idéia de deixar a namorada perto de Mustang.

- Ed... Faz o favor de levar isso para os dois. – disse o segundo tenente, já dando a batalha por perdida e sentando com os amigos para chorar as mágoas.

- De jeito nenhum. Tá me achando com cara de garçom? – esquecendo que ele tinha se comprometido a fazer aquilo para compensar seu pequeno deslize.

- Al... faz isso então... – acendendo um cigarro.

- Eu não vou fazer isso... Você que tem que voltar lá e enfrentar o Coronel.

- Valeu pela solidariedade, pessoal. – disse o homem voltando a se levantar, mas quando se virou para voltar, deu de cara com sua parceira que havia vindo ao seu encontro.

- Você estava demorando. – disse ela dando um meio abraço em Jean para pegar o copo.

- Cadê o coronel? – olhando para o lugar antes ocupado pelos dois e não encontrando ninguém.

- Levantou. Ele tinha algo melhor para fazer – puxando Jean de volta para seus antigos lugares – Agora vem comigo.

- Como assim você deixou ele falando sozinho e veio falar comigo? – perguntou Jean incrédulo... quase indignado.

- Qual o problema? Eu vim com você e pretendo ficar com você. – esclarecendo a dúvida do rapaz que parecia ser bastante obvia pra ela.

- Mas... por quê? – a pergunta foi quase reflexa e ele nem se preocupou com o tom. Ele já estava esperando perder mais uma vez, já que não tinha encontrado nenhuma mulher imune ao incompreensível charme de Mustang.

- Eu sei que ele é seu superior... e parece ser uma boa pessoa, mas ele não é meu tipo.

- Não?

- Não. Ele é um pouco... – levando a mão até a altura de sua testa, depois subindo até chegar à altura da testa de Havoc - ...baixo (3). Eu prefiro homens mais altos como você. – confessou por fim. Pena que Ed não escutou essa declaração, ou ele teria munição para devolver quando Mustang o chamasse de baixinho.

- Então você não se interessou nem um pouquinho pelo coronel? - insistiu ainda mais um pouco.

- Não, eu deveria? – a moça disse em tom de ultimado lançando um olhar gelado em Jean e de saco cheio da insegurança do namorado que não tinha motivo nenhum pra ficar se comparando com ninguém.

- Não... Eu vamos mudar de assunto. – disse ele, entendendo o recado.

- Melhor assim.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mustang realmente tinha algo melhor para fazer... ou pelo menos queria a companhia de uma certa pessoa. Algumas olhadelas depois, ele sentiu falta de uma figura muito importante cuja presença havia sido confirmada pouco depois de ele aceitar comparecer e resolveu investigar o que havia acontecido:

- Maes... Você não disse que a Hawkeye também estaria aqui?

- É. Ela estava ajudando a Gracia a picar as coisas para o molho _vinagrete_. Vai lá dentro e chama ela... – sugeriu o guardião da churrasqueira, conferindo o estado dos espetos que estavam assando.

- E ela deixou o coldre em casa?

- Acho que sim.

- Então eu vou com prazer – disse com um sorriso maroto e ajeitando a roupa.

Contudo, no caminho até a cozinha uma questão surgiu na mente de Roy e o fez reduzir o tamanho e a convicção de seus passos. A habilidade de Riza com armas de fogo era tão extraordinária quanto assustadora, o que deixada a pergunta: será que ela também era tão perita com facas? Roy engoliu a covardia que estava presa em sua garganta e entrou na cozinha, pensando no jogo de facas que Maes havia comprado recentemente.

A figura loira estava de costas, com os cabelos soltos e usando saia, bem diferente da versão masculina do uniforme com as calças azuis que ela costumava usar no quartel.

- Hawkeye... Estão convocando a sua presença lá fora. – chamou ele.

- Eu já estou acabando... – respondeu ela com a voz abafada e sem se virar, levando as costas da mão até o rosto para limpar os olhos. Ela estava... _chorando_? Roy sentiu um peso em seu estômago imaginando o que havia feito sua fiel subordinada ficar tão triste e não pôde se conter.

- Riza você... – ele disse colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela, que se virou instintivamente, fazendo com que ele desse de cara com os olhos vermelhos e irritados da mulher... antes de olhar para baixo e perceber, um pouco tarde demais, o motivo das lágrimas - ... _quer ajuda com as cebolas? _– ele ainda tentou disfarçar mudando o final da frase, mas o tom de preocupação da primeira metade da fala destoava por completo do final, o que foi facilmente percebido por Riza que só fez achar graça da cara que Mustang fez quando percebeu seu erro.

- Não... – disse ela rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Mustang riu junto, porque não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito e também porque o sorriso da séria tenente tinha algo de contagiante.

- Eu ofereci ajuda. – prosseguiu ele encostado-se à piada com os braços cruzados - Por que você não aceita?

Riza olhou com o canto do olho para Roy, desconfiando da disposição do coronel em ajudar, mas acabou convencida de sua sinceridade:

- Pega! - estendendo a faca para o coronel que deu um salto para trás.

- Wow...

- O que foi, coronel? Assustei você?

- Foi só... reflexo. – pegando a faca e arregaçando as mangas para começar a picar.

- Tente cortar tudo do mesmo tamanho.

- Sim, senhora. - e começou a picar com o rosto virado para tentar evitar terminar a tarefa chorando também – Então... que confusão o Fullmetal e o Hughes armara, não é? – ele introduziu o assunto com cuidado.

- Sim. – ela respondeu secamente, piscando para aliviar a ardência em seus olhos.

- Deve ter sido um bocado constrangedor. Eu sinto muito. – se desculpou.

- Descobriram o mal-entendido bem rápido. Eu nem cheguei a ser fichada.

- Nenhum policial tentou bancar o engraçadinho com você, não é?

- Não, senhor. Eles foram bem educados.

- É? E _como_ eles foram educados? – desconfiando que a cortesia dos policiais tivesse um motivo torpe.

- Só foram educados... – disse com o mesmo ar de descaso – Não me algemaram e pediram desculpas depois que tudo foi esclarecido. O delegado até se ofereceu para me dar uma carona...

- Quanto atrevimento! E você aceitou? – perguntou em um tom nervoso, já evidenciando o ciúme que estava sentindo.

- Não. O Hughes já tinha chegado e ele me levou pra casa.

- Menos mal.

- E o senhor... se divertiu na noite de folga?

- Eu diria que sim, mas quando o Maes está por perto ele fica no meu pé e é difícil... – Roy não diria na frente de Riza que Maes ficava empatando sua vida no quesito "mulheres", então ele teve que completar a frase de uma forma mais branda - ... conhecer pessoas novas.

- Entendo... – ela respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas, pois sabia exatamente o conteúdo da frase que o coronel tentara amenizar – Já está bom – pegando a tábua de madeira em que eles estavam picando e empurrando as cebolas para junto do tomate e do pimentão e acrescentando os outros temperos (4).

- Precisa de ajuda com mais alguma coisa? – lavando a mão na pia da cozinha com detergente. É claro que isso não funciona para tirar o cheiro, mas é a primeira reação de todo mundo

- Acho que isso é tudo...– piscando mais um pouco e levando as costas da mão até perto do olho.

- Não deu certo - cheirando as mãos e percebendo que o cheiro não havia saído e que ele teria continuar lavando as mãos por algum tempo até se livrar dele.

- Você tem que passar um pouco de suco de limão – explicou Riza.

- É? – testando a dica que lhe havia sido dada pela tenente e comprovando a efetividade do método – Não é que funciona.

- Claro que funciona... Agora trate de lavar bem as mãos pra tirar o suco de limão, porque ele pode queimar sua pele se você ficar no sol.

- Não sabia que você conhecia todos esses truques cozinha, Hawkeye. – ironizou Roy, pois a tenente havia demonstrado ter dotes que a qualificariam para ser uma ótima esposinha para algum sortudo filho da mãe que ele incineraria com as próprias mãos se tivesse a oportunidade.

- Eu sou mulher, lembra? – devolveu Riza.

- Tem razão... – Mustang só pôde rir sem graça, pois ele havia pedido uma resposta daquelas - Encontro você lá fora. Eu tenho que ver por onde anda o fedelho e o que ele está aprontando.

_...continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Quem é mais velho sabe do que eu estou falando... Era um trenzinho elétrico da Estrela. Eu tinha um, mas o maior divertimento era tira da caixa , montar e guardar de novo tanto que nem me lembro de brincar efetivamente com a coisa.

(2) Não é em qualquer lugar do mundo que se usa os "dois beijinhos" (admitindo-se a variante de "três beijinhos – para casar"), mas aperto de mão é tão sem graça.

(3) Não que o Roy seja baixinho, mas o Jean é pelo menos uns 10 centímetros mais alto que ele. Na verdade, acho até maldade do Roy implicar com a altura do Ed, já que ele também não é nenhum jogador de vôlei.

(4) Agora podem confessar... Vocês acharam que alguém ia acabar se cortando, não é? Eu também. Cenas em cozinhas costumam se valer desse argumento pra aproximar personagens, mas eu fiquei com dó do Roy quando vi uma desenho dele descascando cenoura com a mão toda machucada.

Como eu disse no meu profile, a fic está entrando em sua fase final (que pode ser bem longa considerando o tamanho dos últimos capítulos), mas eu estou indecisa quanto ao que vai acontecer. Não se se sigo com o que tinha planejado, ou se faço algo diferente... ou ainda se faço os dois (eu amo a idéia de "final alternativo" – a chance é _maior _de agradar _mais _gente) então se vcs quiserem opinar... Vão em frente.


	12. Em Familia II

**N/A:** Oi de novo. Brigada pelo apoio de vcs...n.n...

- Boa leitura -

**12 – Em família II**

O _sentido-paterno_ de Roy deu sinais de que estava funcionando, pois ele mal acabou a frase e já pôde escutar um choro de criança seguido de outro choro ainda mais forte... o que também foi escutado por Maes e os dois chegaram até o quarto _cor de rosa_ de Elysia quase ao mesmo tempo.

Elysia, a primeira vista, gostou da idéia de dividir seus brinquedos, mas quando viu Andrew agarrar um ursinho marrom com barriga mais clara se lembrou do quanto gostava daquele brinquedo específico que passou a ser instantaneamente seu favorito e isso o tirava do acervo de brinquedos "_emprestáveis_".

A garotinha começou a pegar pirraça e acabou por tomar o brinquedo de volta quando sua mãe se descuidou um pouco, o que fez com que o menorzinho começasse a chorar. O passo seguinte foi Gracia repreender a filha enquanto tentava consolar Andy com outra coisa, o problema é que Elysia não estava acostumada a ser repreendida e bastou um tom mais firme de sua mãe para que ela também começasse a chorar.

- Que foi filhinha? – perguntou Maes consolando a garotinha.

- _Mamãe... bigo comigo_ – disse interrompida pelos soluços.

- Mas por que ela brigou com você, anjinho?

- _Poque... poque eu queria o meu ursinho e a mamãe deu ele pra ele brinca._ - e desabou a chorar ainda mais alto já que o pai estava ali e a danadinha sabia usar bem suas armas.

- Você tomou o ursinho do neném e a mamãe já ensinou que não se pode fazer isso. Ele é menorzinho e você fez ele chorar. Agora você vai ter que ficar de castigo três minutos para aprender a não fazer isso de novo – disse Gracia com autoridade de mãe que consegue ser doce ao mesmo tempo em que disciplina. O olhar de _comando_ se dirigiu a Maes que já estava compadecido com as lágrimas da filha e faria qualquer coisa para que ela parasse de chorar, inclusive pular essa parte desagradável de ter que ensinar lições e partir para os mimos. Todavia, era em momentos como este que o tenente coronel se limitava a bater continência e dizer "sim, senhora".

_- Mas o ursinho é meu! – choramingou._

- Não fique triste, amorzinho – afagando os cabelos da menina. - Ela precisa mesmo ficar de castigo? – argumentou Maes angustiado por ter que lidar com o sofrimento da filha, usando um meio tom para não desautorizar a esposa. O homem estava prestes a dizer que compraria outros _dez ursinhos_ para que a filha parasse de chorar, entretanto, nesse caso, a garotinha não aprenderia algumas importantes lições, o problema era que ensinar essas lições não eram nada fácil.

A mulher nem respondeu, porque eles já haviam conversado e discutido absolutamente tudo sobre como educar a Elysia e, mesmo relutante, Maes sabia o que tinha que fazer.

- Ta certo... – se conformando com a decisão da esposa e voltando a atenção para a filha – Então o papai vai ficar o castigo aqui com você, está bem? – olhando para o relógio para marcar o tempo.

- _Tah bem_... – disse esfregando as mãozinhas nos olhos, bem mais calma, mas ainda com algumas lágrimas.

Roy, que já havia pegado Andrew do colo de Gracia desde que chegou ao quarto e terminado de fazer o bebê parar de chorar, ficou olhando embasbacado Maes, o pai mais babão de todos os tempos, corrigir a filha sem acreditar que o amigo tinha tanta fibra moral para resistir à tentação de passar a mão na cabeça da filha e deixar o incidente passar com uma simples advertência de "não faça mais isso". Ele mesmo ficou tentado a ir consolar a garotinha e deixar o que quer que fosse pra lá, mesmo sabendo que não seria o mais indicado a fazer.

Fora do quarto:

- Desculpe o que aconteceu. A Elysia nem sempre é fácil... – disse Gracia chateada por Andy ter chorado quando estava sob seus cuidados.

- Que é isso, Gracia... Não foi nada. E este daqui é um exagerado. – ajeitando o bebê – Chora por qualquer coisa e por coisa nenhuma.

- Se o Maes vai ficar de castigo, melhor eu ir ver como estão os outros convidados.

Gracia foi à frente. Roy encontrou Riza perto da escada e os dois seguiram juntos:

- O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, pois também havia escutado o choro.

- Nada. Coisa de criança. – generalizou sem explicar nada.

- Quer que eu tome conta dele pra você? – quase tomando a criança de Mustang que foi obrigado a concordar para que o garotinho não fosse feito de cabo de guerra.

- Já que você insiste...

- Ele já comeu? – perguntou, porque já estava um pouco tarde e criançinhas são bastante sensíveis aos seus horários de comer, além de não poderem comer qualquer coisa, diferente dos adultos que podem atrasar refeições ou até mesmo pulá-las sem qualquer prejuízo.

- Sim. Antes de sair de casa. – riu da desconfiança de Riza, o que deixou a mulher um pouco sem graça. Ela ficou com a impressão de que estava sobrando, já que agora o homem não parecia precisar mais de suas instruções para saber como cuidar do bebê.

- Desculpe. Só perguntei para ter certeza.

- E faz muito bem. Você sabe como eu sou desatento. Pra deixar o moleque sem comer, pouco custa.

- Não se menospreze assim, porque não é verdade. Você está cuidado muito bem dele... por mais incrível que pareça. – ela teve que admitir por fim, não deixando de ressalvar sua descrença inicial.

- Bom... eu tive _muita_ ajuda. – concordou com um sorriso - Aliás, ainda tenho.

Riza e Roy se juntaram ao restante do pessoal que estava lá fora e Edward e Alphonse tiveram que voltar até a cozinha para pegar os molhos e a salada de batatas que não haviam sido trazidos para fora.

Não demorou para que Maes voltasse com Elysia, que trazia o objeto de toda contenda nas mãos. A garotinha foi segurança na calça do pai até chegar perto de Andrew, que ainda estava no colo da Primeira Tenente:

- Pode ir lá, benzinho. – encorajou Maes, mas Elysia continuou escondida atrás de suas pernas, então ele tomou a iniciativa pela filha – Ela veio pedir desculpas, tia Riza.

- Verdade? – perguntou Riza, participando da brincadeira.

A garotinha fez que fim com a cabeça e saiu de seu esconderijo para entregar o ursinho de volta para Andy que não perdeu tempo em agarrar o brinquedo e aceitar as desculpas sem a menor restrição.

- _Podi ficah com ele._ – acrescentou Elysia.

- Obrigada, Elysia. Você é uma menina muito boazinha. – agradeceu a mulher, dando ares de muita importância ao que acabara de acontecer, e a garotinha voltou toda encabulada para o lado do pai.

- Viu só? – confirmando sua fala anterior de que ela não precisava ter medo que ninguém lhe faria nada – Agora vai contar pra mamãe o que você fez que ela vai ficar contente.

- _Ta bem, papai._ – a garotinha jogou um beijo que foi agarrado no ar pelo homem e guardado em seu coração.

- Peguei! – a garotinha riu e foi correndo para sua mãe. Maes se sentou com um sorriso bobo numa cadeira vazia por ali mesmo.

- Você vai comprar quantos ursinhos pra ela? – perguntou Roy que, por estar sentado ali do lado, acompanhou toda a cena e não pôde evitar imaginar que o comportamento da garotinha era produto de alguma chantagem.

- Nenhum. Ela não precisou de suborno pra fazer isso. Foi idéia dela mesmo. E sozinha! – disse todo orgulhoso.

- Sério? – perguntou incrédulo com a roupagem de maturidade do ato da garotinha.

- Sim. É fantástico, não é? - também estupefato com o comportamento da filha – Pior que eles já nascem assim... – abrindo mão de qualquer crédito pelo comportamento da filha - Na maioria das vezes, já sabem exatamente o que fazer. É só você não estragar tudo.

- Pois eu fiquei bastante impressionado com o que você fez lá encima. Não achei que você pudesse ser duro com a Ely-chan. Ele a colocou de castigo por três minutos. – explicou para Riza, dando uma ênfase especial ao número três, já que é algo extremamente difícil fazer uma criança pequena ficar parada por tanto tempo. Ela também duvidou a princípio, só acreditando mesmo quando o tenente coronel confirmou em seguida.

- É... – disse com tom de lamento - Essa é a pior parte de ser pai. Nem se compara com ter que trocar fralda ou acordar durante a noite.

- Bastante animador... – resmungou Roy entendendo o recado do amigo como um alerta do que o esperava pela frente.

- Eu não estou falando por mal – explicou-se – Corrigir é desagradável, mas é uma parte muito pequena. Mas e vocês, vão comer ou não? – reparando que os dois eram os únicos que ainda não haviam se servido.

- Bom... – começou o Coronel.

- Vai você primeiro enquanto eu fico com ele. Depois a gente troca. – Riza definiu a estratégia de ataque e Roy concordou e levantou para se servir, deixando Maes em uma oportunidade perfeita para continuar suas provocações favoritas. Claro, porque se ele queria que os dois mal-resolvidos se entendessem logo e celebrassem o fato em uma igreja – ou cartório, dependendo das tendências religiosas de cada um – o jeito era insistir com ambos, porque quando um não quer, dois não casam.

Ajeitou os óculos e ficou olhando com uma expressão gozada para Riza que, como esperado, se incomodou com a atenção e acabou perguntando qual era o problema, o que foi logo revelado pelo Tenente Coronel:

- A Elysia perguntou quem era a mãe do Andy, já que o tio Roy mora sozinho. – contou com uma risada.

- E o que isso tem de engraçado? – era esperado que uma criança, curiosa como todas as outras, fizesse esse tipo de pergunta.

- Ela achava que era você e queria saber por que vocês não moravam juntos.

Aquela também era um comportamento típico de crianças... chegar facilmente a conclusões obvias, mas que colocam os adultos em saias justas.

- E o que você respondeu? – perguntou sem graça.

- Ela ainda acredita na _Cegonha_. Foi fácil inventar alguma coisa, mas se até ela chegou a essa conclusão sozinha...

- Já que você falou na mãe do Andrew, alguma novidade sobre a busca ? – perguntou Riza para mudar de assunto.

- Saiu pela tangente... e ainda me colocou em uma situação difícil. Boa estratégia – riu Maes que percebeu a manobra da Tenente –Eu acabei descobrindo alguma coisa, mas isso pode esperar até segunda.

- Tem certeza de que você vai lembra de voltar ao assunto amanhã? – insistiu Riza.

- Claro. Mas se eu esquecer, é só alguém me lembrar. – coçando a cabeça.

- Posso pegar meu afilhado? – perguntou Armstrong aparecendo do nada na frente dos dois e fazendo Maes recuar de susto ao encarar enorme figura nórdica sem aviso prévio.

- Pelo amor de Deus, major! Não faça isso! – reclamou e piorou muito de humor por causa do atributo de "padrinho" que o alquimista ostentava.

- Acho que não tem problema.

Pouco tempo depois foi a vez dos outros militares que não perderam a chance de mexer com o pequeno mascote que foi passando de pessoa em pessoa até Alphonse pedir pra brincar com ele um pouquinho. Edward também foi chegando perto, meio relutante, até que Andrew, que estava mais alto por ocupar o colo do Elric mais novo, conseguiu alcançar a mexa de cabelo que Ed usa espetada para parecer mais alto e puxou, saindo sorridente com os fios de cabelo na mão.

- AAAHHHH... Que droga! Você não gosta de mim mesmo, não é moleque idiota? – concluiu entre os gritos e resmungos enquanto arrumava o cabelo novamente – Igual ao cretino do Coronel.

- Olha a língua, _nii-san_! – alertou Al - Ele é só uma criancinha. Não fez pra provocar você.

- Não tire os créditos dele! – reivindicou Roy rindo, orgulhoso do pequeno que também havia encontrado divertimento em perturbar o Alquimista de Aço – Esse é meu garoto.

- Tá vendo? – apontando para Mustang – É claro que ele só quer me provocar.

- Isso é coisa do Coronel. Ele está brincando com você. Não tem como ele combinar com o bebê para fazer algo assim.

- E nem precisa. Sendo filho de quem é, não dava pra esperar outra coisa do pestinha.

- Então isso também vale pra você... ou está esquecendo de quem você é filho?

- Mas nós não somos nem um pouco parecidos. – respondeu Edward que jamais admitiria que era uma cópia mais jovem de seu pai, inclusive com o mesmo jeito para a alquimia. O que o adolescente não queria de jeito nenhum era ter _talento_ para abandonar as pessoas, pois aquilo ele jamais conseguiria perdoar no pai.

- Minha vez. Posso segurar o bebê um pouquinho? – pediu Jane, querendo pegar a criaturinha no colo para lembrar-se dos tempos em que brincava de boneca.

- Claro. – passando o bebê e indo atrás do irmão que saiu mal humorado, dizendo que queria ir embora.

Entretanto, assim que Andrew foi para o colo da moça, abriu o maior berreiro. Ele já estava cansado de passar de colo pra colo durante o dia inteiro e ir para os braços de mais uma desconhecida que iria apertar sua bochecha gordinha foi a gota d' água. A moça ficou sem graça por não ter caído nas graças do bebezinho e ainda tentou insistiu um pouco para ver se conseguia fazê-lo parar de chorar, mas não teve jeito e Andy foi vermelho de tanto espernear para o colo de Roy.

- Calminha, Andy... Shh.. – tentando acalmar o bebê.

- Não sei o que aconteceu... Acho que ele me estranhou – explicou sem esconder sua frustração, já que ela costumava tem mais jeito com bebês.

- Deve ser. Dá licença...

Riza, que estava num lugar mais calmo conversando com Gracia, viu Roy sair apressado com Andy e entrar na casa e seguiu atrás para ver o que havia acontecido e tentar ser útil de alguma forma. A dona da casa quase foi atrás também, mas seu esposo foi mais rápido e a impediu dizendo que "os dois conseguiriam se virar sozinhos".

- Maes Hughes, você não pode manipular as situação desse jeito – repreendeu a mulher, tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de seu marido teimoso.

- Não, mas eu posso dar uma forcinha pro acaso sempre que tive a chance. Nem todo mundo tem a sorte de reconhece a sua alma gêmea assim que a vê... – dando um beijo rápido da esposa – Algumas pessoas precisam de uma ajudinha.

- Mamãe, cadê o Ed e o Al? – perguntou Elysia olhando para os lados, mas sem encontrar os irmãos.

- Não sei. Devem estar por ai. Vamos procurá-los. – disse o mulher pegando na mão da menininha e saindo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A Primeira Tenente encontrou os dois na sala, o homem caminhando pra frente e pra trás para acalentar o bebê:

- Coronel?

- Está tudo bem, Riza. Pode voltar lá fora para ficar com os outros.

- Ele deve estar cansado de ficar trocando de colos. – ignorando completamente a última parte da fala do seu superior.

- Pode ser, mas ele está mesmo é com sono. – disse Roy – Já passou da hora do cochilo da tarde dele.

- Você vai fazer ele dormir agora?

- Que jeito? – limpando a garganta – Quer fazer um dueto?

- Perdão?

- Cantar é o único jeito que eu conheço pra fazer criança dormirem e já que você não quis ir lá pra fora... Então, qual música vai ser?

- Não conheço nenhuma canção de ninar que seja um dueto. – respondeu séria, não achando muita graça da idéia de cantar.

- Eu estava brincando. Você não tem que cantar... e nem eu. Tem um jeito melhor de fazer isso... – ele mexeu nos discos de Maes até que escolhe um e o colocou na vitrola (1).

- Você vai fazer o Andy dormir com _Frank Sinatra (2)_? – sentando no sofá com uma expressão desaprovação.

- É. A gente desistiu das canções de ninar, não é guri? – pedindo a confirmação do bebê, depois que observou com atenção as letras das canções de ninar e viu que elas não eram tão infantis assim – Você não gosta?

- Gosto... mas isso não é música de criança.

- Pelo menos não fala de monstros que vêm matar as criancinhas se elas não dormires logo – sentando no sofá também.

Riza sorriu. Não era uma idéia tão ruim assim fazer a criança dormir com uma música não fizesse os pais dormirem antes e também estava evidente a mudança de comportamento em Mustang que agora se referia a criança com carinho e não ficava repetindo que não era o pai. Pensando nisso suas preocupações migraram para o outro extremo já que o Coronel havia se apegado bastante ao garotinho. O problema não era mais como Roy conseguiria se virar com o bebê, mas o que aconteceria se não mais pudesse ficar com ele.

A mulher ficou meditando até que Roy interrompeu para quebrar o silêncio. Não que o ambiente estivesse realmente silencioso, já que havia uma musica de fundo, mas isso não impedia que certo embaraço surgisse da falta de diálogo:

- Então, Hawkeye... Você gosta de crianças, não é?

- Gosto. Claro.

- Então você planeja ter filhos algum dia? – perguntou só por perguntar, já esperando um respeitoso "não é da sua conta, senhor" como resposta, razão pela qual ficou tão surpreso quando a mulher respondeu afirmativamente sem qualquer hesitação.

- Claro que sim.

- É mesmo? – franziu a sobrancelha e depois continuou, feliz pela Primeira Tenente não ter matado o assunto logo de cara – Quantos?

Ela mostrou os dedos da mão, com exceção do polegar e do indicador que ficaram encolhidos:

- Um menino e duas meninas. – completou.

- Já escolheu até o sexo?! Um planejamento sério. Presumo que também já tenha pensado nos nomes... – continuou só para verificar se Riza realmente estava falando sério e já havia pensando em tudo aquilo ou só estava inventando tudo na hora por chacota.

- Presumiu certo. – continuou com o mesmo tom sério - Os nomes já estão escolhidos: Lewis, Amy e Katherine.

- E seu marido não vai ter nem o direito de opinar? – apertando as sobrancelhas.

- Se ele dividir os nove meses de gestação comigo...

- Ah... – protestou, defendendo o direito do marido potencial de Riza – Dê pelo menos uma chance para o coitado. Ele vai ter que suportar seus desejos de grávida por nove meses e ainda vai ter que dividir as noites _não_ dormidas com você.

- Eu posso até deixá-lo opinar... mas não vou mudar de idéia. – continuou ela, sem arredar o pé.

- Certo... Eu não me importo com essa questão de nomes, mas não gosto da idéia de ser pai de meninas. Se eu me casasse e minha esposa insistisse nessa idéia, seria um problema.

- Por quê? – foi a vez de Hawkeye ficar curiosa quanto às preferências e planos familiares de Mustang.

- Porque sim. – respondeu genericamente por achar muito óbvio o motivo pelo qual ele, mulherengo assumido, não queria ter uma filha para servir de vítima potencial para outros tipinhos como ele - Eu teria muito ciúme. Não a deixaria namorar até completar... Pensando bem, nunca a deixaria namorar. E ai do garoto que tentasse se aproximar!

- Então é melhor nós nunca nos casarmos. – concluiu ela com pragmatismo.

- Você não está falando sério... Você deixaria de casar com o amor da sua vida só por causa de um detalhe tão pequeno?

- Com o amor da minha vida, não. Com o senhor, é bem provável que sim.

- Ai! Essa doeu. Pode usar sua arma da próxima vez, Tenente.

- É claro que eu não estou falando sério, Coronel. Esse é o tipo de coisa que não se pode planejar com certeza. – olhando diretamente para Andy que já estava terminando de dormir.

- Acredito que não.

- E o senhor... Já sabe o que vai fazer com o bebê?

- Pensei e colocar ele no berço da Elysia. Ele ainda está no quarto dela perto da cama.

- O que você vai fazer _quando_ a mãe dele aparecer.

- _Se_ ela aparecer... Nós vamos ter que conversar e esclarecer as coisas. Pra ser sincero eu não tenho a menor idéia do que ela pode querer.

- _Um pai para o filho dela_? – sugeriu Riza.

- Se ela fosse exigir que eu registrasse a criança, teria me procurando antes dele nascer. Não teria abandonado o coitadinho na porta da minha casa.

- Não estou falando de registrar a criança. – brava com a falta de objetividade de Mustang não enxergou logo a hipótese mais obvia - Estou falando de casamento. Ela pode querer que você se case com ela.

- Isso? – tocando o ponto nefrálgico do assunto - Se fosse algo assim, ela também teria me procurando enquanto ainda esta grávida, porque seria uma moeda de chantagem mais forte. Também não acho que seja por dinheiro. Já tem algum tempo que eu conheci a Diana, mas ela não parecia ser esse tipo de pessoa.

- Ela também não devia parecer com o tipo de pessoa que abandona criancinhas.

- Você tem razão. Eu não sei o que esperar. Mas eu... gostaria de ficar com ele.

- Você acabou se apegando bastante a ele, não é Coronel?

- É... – confirmou com ar contemplativo enquanto mirava o bebê em seu colo, depois resolveu restringir a amplitude da resposta para não parecer sentimental demais – Um pouco.

- E você tem certeza mesmo de que ele é seu? Porque se eu bem me lembro, antes o senhor tinha certeza que ele não era seu.

- Para falar a verdade, eu não sei dizer.

- E eu nem quero explicações detalhadas.

- Ótimo, porque eu não lembro de coisa alguma.

- Você tem que parar de beber tanto.

- Eu posso até pensar nisso daqui pra frente, mas não vai me ajudar em nada com o que já aconteceu.

- Aqui estão vocês. – disse Maes, interrompendo depois de dar um tempo para o casal ficar sozinho.

- Fala baixo que ele está dormindo. – avisou Roy com uma carranca, pois o amigo não tinha que ter aparecido naquela hora coisa nenhuma.

- Que pena... – resmungou o homem de óculos – Eu queria tirar uma foto – mostrando a máquina fotográfica.

- Pode tirar. – disse Riza, se arrastando para mais perto e encostando-se ao braço de Roy que parou com a boca aberta antes de começar a reclamar que não queria tirar foto nenhuma – Espera um pouco... – ela passou arrumou os cabelos atrás das orelhas e depois acertou/ desarrumou a franja de Roy - ... pronto.

- _Xisss_! – só faltou Maes pedir o sorriso antes que o feixe de luz sobre o filme fotossensível capturasse o momento.

Depois disso Riza se levantou e saiu, deixando Roy sem entender direito de onde aquilo havia saído. De qualquer forma, ele pediu logo uma cópia da foto para guardar.

_... continua... _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Por que uma vitrola neste capítulo se eu coloquei uma churrasqueira elétrica no outro? Isso se chama _incoerência_ e acontece sempre que a pessoa é descuidada na hora de escrever e não pesquisa direitinho nas fontes adequadas.

(2) Fantasia da escritora. Eu sempre quis uma cena _Royia_ com trilha sonora do _Frank_. Tá certo que era pra ser num ambiente mais romântico ...T.T... e sem criança por perto.


	13. Boas Intenções

**N/A:** Não é dos capítulos mais felizes, mas ele precisava existir. E esta é a parte legal de ser leitor: eu não tinha escolha, precisava escrever isto, mas você pode, simplesmente, passar direto para o próximo capítulo (assim que ele for postado, claro). Eu me prontifico a fazer um resumo no início pra ninguém perder nada.

**13 – Boas Intenções**

Barriga cheia e conversa jogada fora, à noitinha, chegou a hora de cada um voltar para sua casa - ou alojamento - já que a odiada segunda-feira batia à porta.

Havoc foi o primeiro a ir embora de braços dados com sua namorada, o que ainda seria motiva para muita pilhéria no dia seguinte. Era só questão da moça não estar por perto para os outros militares começarem a pegar no pé do antes azarado segundo tenente que, pelo menos desta vez, se deu melhor que o resto dos presentes. Ed e Al decidiram que gostavam de caminhar quando lhes foi oferecida uma carona pelo Major Armstrong, mas Breda e Fuery não tiveram a mesma sorte e foram arrastados até seus alojamentos pelo prestativo alquimista nacional. E coube a Maes, auxiliado por sua fiel co-piloto, Elysia, levar os outros.

Seguindo às regras do cavalheirismo, primeiro levaram Riza e depois foi a vez de Roy:

- Tchau, tio. – disse a garotinha, que estava em pé no banco do carona, acenando para fora da janela do carro, enquanto seu pai lhe segurava com a mão direita e tentava fazer com que criança agitada se sentasse.

O homem acenou de volta da calçada e entrou assim que o carro virou na primeira esquina. Agora sim o final de semana havia acabado, mesmo faltando algumas boas horas até a meia-noite.

Andy estava quieto no colo de Roy, cansadinho de toda a agitação. O mesmo se aplicava a Mustang que, sem ter quem o carregasse, subiu as escadas em silêncio, olhando para os degraus e continuou seguindo com os olhos o chão de seu andar até dar com um par de pés parados bem na frente da sua porta.

Quando ele levantou os olhos para ver quem era, também já havia sido notado e não tinha mais tempo de correr.

- Eu vim... buscar meu filho.(1) – disse a mulher sem delonga. Ela parecia bastante agitada e impaciente. Provavelmente ficara esperando ali por horas, mas não era exatamente no bem estar de Diana que Roy estava pensando quando abriu a boca em seguida.

- Eu não esperava você por aqui. Não quer entrar? – disse para ganhar algum tempo para organizar as idéias.

- Não. Eu já devo ter criado muitos problemas pra você. É só me entregar o _Paul_ que... - a mulher foi estendendo os braços para pegar o bebê, mas o coronel se afastou e segurou a criança mais perto de si.

- Não tão rápido! – a criança, que estava quase cochilando, se assustou com o movimento abrupto e começou a choramingar.

- Qual o problema? – perguntou a mulher sem entender a reação do coronel e querendo pegar o bebê para consolá-lo. Para toda mãe é difícil ver os filhos chorando, mas o que ela sentia ainda era multiplicado por sua culpa e também pela falta que sentia do pequenininho, o qual, depois do curto período de separação, percebeu que era demais para suportar.

- Eu não vou abria mão dele assim tão fácil.

- Que foi que você disse?

- Que você deveria ter pensando melhor antes de abandoná-lo na minha porta. O que você queria afinal? Por que você não me procurou antes dele nascer? – questionou o coronel, sem, contudo, realmente querer conhecer os motivos da mulher, os quais ele já havia decidido que seriam insuficientes para justificar sua conduta.

- Do que você está falando, Roy?

- Como assim do que eu estou falando? Eu tinha direito de saber! – disse num tom bastante alterado pensando no absurdo que seria ter um filho perdido por ai sem nem saber da existência da criança.

A mulher parou no meio do caminho e recuou os braços novamente, mirando o chão e sem coragem para levantar a cabeça. Ela estava coberta de arrependimento pelo que fizera e a única maneira de consertar as coisas era com a verdade, por mais que lhe custasse revelar o quanto havia sido baixa no seu desespero.

- Essa é mais uma das coisas pelas quais eu tenho que me desculpar... Você deve estar pensando que ele é seu filho, mas isso não é verdade. Roy eu...

- Nem comece, Diana. Eu lembro muito bem da última vez que nós nos encontramos e isso casa exatamente com a idade dele. – ele nem tinha tanta certeza assim, mas falou como se tivesse.

- Lembra mesmo? – insistiu Diana - Inclusive da parte em que o dono do bar colocou você sozinho em um táxi?

- Não e é exatamente por isso não posso dizer se o que você está dizendo é verdade. – respondeu sem vacilar, mas ficou com a pulga atrás da orelha, já que realmente não se lembrava de nada e versão que a mulher apresentava era bastante plausível.

- Resolveu achar que eu sou uma mentirosa agora?

- Não. Eu só percebi que nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo atrás e que você deve ter mudado muito desde então para chegar a abandonar um bebê indefeso na porta de uma pessoa que você encontrou por acidente em um lugar nem um pouco convencional.

- Você não sabe do que está falando...

- Claro que não. Você não teve a decência de me contar.

- Você tem motivo pra estar nervoso comigo, mas o _Paul_ ainda é meu filho. – disse a mulher aos prantos, se escorando na parede e soluçando.

- E você deveria ter pensado nisso antes de abandoná-lo. – disse Mustang, explorando a falha na conduta da mulher que não podia ser relevada assim tão fácil com meia dúzia de palavras de arrependimento.

- O que eu fiz foi muito errado, mas eu estou arrependida e quero reparar meu erro. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu me arrependo... – a voz da mulher começou a falhar por causa do choro - Eu nunca deveria ter deixando meu filhinho...

A situação já havia fugido do controle e não era nem um pouco conveniente que ela continuasse no corredor, pois algum vizinho poderia aparecer:

- Pelo menos entre e tome um copo de água. Não existe a menor possibilidade de eu entregá-lo pra você assim. Você não está em condições de...

Diana não esperou o final da fala para interromper, cheia de cólera:

- É um crime... o que você está fazendo. Isso é seqüestro. Você quer tirar meu filho de mim! Ele é meu. – acusou sem pensar duas vezes. Ela estava histérica. Depois que Mustang se recusou a lhe devolver seu bebê, Diana perdeu completamente a razão e deixou de lado o bom senso. Ela só sabia que queria seu filho de volta e que tinha que conseguir isso imediatamente.

Os gritos da mulher não ajudaram muito a acalmar Andy que continuou chorando e deixando o clima ainda mais tenso.

- Pois abandono também é crime. E invasão também. – devolveu Roy, voltando a perder sua paciência com a acusação absurda da mulher. Ele não havia seqüestrado bebê nenhum. Ela sim o havia abandonado e agora queria se fazer de vítima e fazer dele o vilão de toda a farsa. Pois ele não assumiria o papel assim tão fácil.

- Eu vou chamar a polícia!

- Pode chamar. Eu sou um oficial superior do exército condecorado e você é uma pessoa doente que invade a casa das outras. Vamos ver em quem eles acreditam depois que eu contar que uma lunática invadiu meu apartamento. Além disso, já notifiquei o abandono para as autoridades no dia em que o encontrei e fiquei com a guarda temporária. Ninguém pode fazer nada contra mim. Você, por outro lado, não tem autorização para estar aqui. – mentiu sem o menor pudor, se valendo, inclusive, de sua posição para tanto. Tal estratégia estava longe de satisfazer aos critérios éticos que Mustang, bem no fundo, tinha quando estava tratando de questões sérias, mas ele não viu alternativa. Se Diana resolvesse chamar a polícia, realmente seria um problema, principalmente depois de todo o efetivo já ter sido mobilizado depois do alarme falso da outra noite.

- Você não pode fazer isso! – disse a mulher e avançou para cima de Roy, que se encolheu, virando-se meio de lado, assim tudo que ela podia acertar eram suas costas.

- Pára! Eu não quero ter que machucar você – disse Roy recuando até chegar perto da escada e não poder se afastar mais sem correr o risco de alguém cair dali de cima. (2).

Um homem de uns quarenta anos, vizinho debaixo do apartamento de Roy, acabou atraído pelos gritos e apareceu na área da escada entre os dois andares. Depois de observar a cena, ele subiu rápido os degraus e segurou Diana:

– A senhora tem que se controlar! – apertando os braços dela com mais força até ela parar de se debater e só continuar a chorar silenciosamente – O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Ele quer tirar meu filho de mim! – chorou a mulher, perdendo a firmeza nas pernas e deslizando para o chão, onde ficou de joelhos.

- Senhor Mustang, a moça está falando a verdade?! – inquiriu o homem que sabia do bebê novo no apartamento de cima, mas ainda não havia investigado sua origem. Como todos os outros que tinham um conhecimento superficial sobre o _Flame Alchemist_, ele também já havia feito algumas deduções que descartavam qualquer investigação e chegado à conclusão de que alguma das namoradas do coronal havia resolvido fazer com que ele assumisse a responsabilidade pela criança, mas agora a moça parecia ter se arrependido.

O pobre homem preferia não ter escutado nada e ter continuado no conforto de seu sofá, mas sua consciência pesaria mais tarde se ele não fizesse nada e algo de ruim acontecesse, mesmo sabendo que o ideal e ficar longe de brigas de casais.

- Claro que não. Ela está histérica, você não viu? – respondeu Mustang, sem se aventurar a dar maiores explicações.

- Moça... É melhor você se acalmar e voltar outra hora. Ninguém vai resolver nada assim. – tentou contornar o homem.

Diana se levantou com a ajuda do vizinho que a acompanhou escada abaixo enquanto Roy achava suas chaves e entrava no apartamento apressado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A garotinha entrou em casa na frente e seu pai veio se arrastando, exageradamente, atrás. Aparentemente, eles estavam apostando corrida e Elysia foi a vencedora, como sempre, invicta.

- Ai... – bufou o homem ofegante se arrastando – Perdi de novo. Você é muito rápida. Acho que não vou nem conseguir chegar até o sofá.

- _Eu ajudo você papai!_ – voltou a garotinha e foi puxando o homem pelo ombro.

- Ufa... Obrigado, filhinha. – terminando de chegar até o sofá e respirado pesadamente.

- Maes... – disse Gracia séria – O Roy ligou. Ele quer falar com você.

- Eu acabei de falar com aquele folgado. – disse em um tom descontraído - O que ele quer de novo?

- Não sei, mas ele parecia bem nervoso e pediu pra você ligar assim que chegasse.

- Ta bem... Eu ligo daqui a pouco. Agora estou muito cansado da corrida.

- Liga agora, Maes. Parece que é sério mesmo.

- Não tem como nada tem acontecido nos dez minutos que eu gastei desde que deixei ele em casa e voltei pra cá. – devolveu Maes só pra não voltar atrás em sua posição.

- Eu estou discando... – insistiu Gracia sem dar atenção para as explicações e desculpas do marido – Pega.

- Dá aqui. – pegando o telefone da mão da esposa. Antes do segundo toque, a pessoa na outra linha atendeu – Alô, Roy?

- Hughes seu cretino mentiroso! Você vai me contar direitinho essa história da mãe do Andrew ter desaparecido. Aliás, o nome dele não é Andrew, é _Paul_. – berrou no ouvido de Maes que só fez arregalar os olhos de susto.

- Do que você está falando? - foi a única coisa que sobrou para o tenente coronel perguntar.

- Você confirmou hoje pela manhã que a Diana tinha sumido, mas ela acabou de sair do meu apartamento e não pareceu nem um pouco desaparecida enquanto gritava que quer o filho de volta. – vociferou Roy, descontando em Maes que também não era uma vítima tão inocente assim, já que as acusações do coronel guardavam uma parcela de verdade.

- Mas ela realmente não estava na cidade quando eu conferi.

- Claro. E você tinha informações sobre ela e não me contou? Mesmo depois de eu perguntar várias vezes?

- Eu ia contar... – coçou o nariz, nervoso e passou a mão nos cabelos - Mas achei que você não precisava saber ainda. Você tinha mais com o que se preocupar. – falou com a consciência começando a pesar, porque suas boas intenções não tiveram o melhor dos resultados.

- Então você fez isso pra resguardar os meus interesses? – riu Mustang, sarcástico - Engraçado, porque eu não me sinto muito poupado. O que eu sinto está mais pra traído, enganado, ludibriado e apunhalado pelas costas. O que mais você resolveu que não seria importante que eu soubesse? – perguntou tentando se acalmar para não quebrar o telefone.

- Eu vou ignorar o que você disse, porque sei que não está falando coisa com coisa. Espera que eu estou indo pra sua casa e você me conta melhor o que aconteceu.

- Eu não tenho mais o que contar.

- Mas eu estou indo de qualquer jeito. Não vou deixar você sozinho pensando besteira.

Depois de desligar o telefone, Maes falou para a esposa que estava saindo de novo e negou o pedido de Elysia para ir junto.

A careta de reprimenda que o coronel fez foi bastante assustador, mas Maes continuou na sua função de ignorar o péssimo humor do amigo já que este tinha motivos razoáveis para tanto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – recebeu Mustang, com o bebê no colo. A diferença de humor entre eles era bastante clara, uma vez que este estava se entretendo feliz com seu brinquedo.

- Eu avisei que estava vindo. – e, como de costume, mexeu com o bebê – Oi neném. Não está na hora de você ir mimi não?

- Não, porque ele acordou de vez com a gritaria de agora pouco. – cortou logo.

- Certo. Então vamos direto ao assunto... Conta o que aconteceu. – sentando no sofá.

- Eu já contei. Ela apareceu aqui para pegar o menino de volta e eu não entreguei, então ela armou um escândalo e o vizinho teve que interferir. – fez uma pequena pausa reflexiva pensando que não era bem a primeira vez que tinha que passar pelo barraco armado por uma ex-namorada, mas normalmente o motivo era outro - E ela também disse que eu não sou o pai dele.

- E você não é? – perguntou.

- Eu não sei.

- Mas o que você acha?

- Que eu não quero responder interrogatório.

- Bom... Se ele não é seu, a história muda completamente. – concluiu Maes esfregando o rosto desanimado.

- Pra mim não muda coisa alguma. – insistiu Roy, sem querer enfrentar a questão proposta pelo outro de que ele não teria direito a ficar com o bebê se não fosse o pai dele.

- Estou falando legalmente. – explicou - Pai e mãe têm o mesmo direito à guarda, e mesmo assim, via de regra, os tribunais decidirem em deixar a guarda com a mãe. Principalmente quando eles ainda são muito pequenos. Mas se você não for o pai...

- Eu já entendi. Não precisa continuar. – interrompeu por ali, pois já sabia aonde o amigo queria chegar com a explicação.

- Na verdade, preciso continuar sim. Eu tenho que contar o que descobri.

- E resolveu não me contar antes, não é? – reforçou.

- Não adianta me olhar feio. Eu demorei mesmo pra descobrir alguma coisa de útil porque que você me passou informação errada.

- Eu só passei o nome completo dela.

- E ele estava errado. – insistiu Maes – Eu procurei registros recentes de _Diana Carnegie_ nos hospitais e delegacias, mas não achei nada e nem poderia encontrar porque ela mudou de nome quando casou. Eu só fui descobrir alguma coisa quando voltei um pouco na linha da pesquisa e procurei no registro civil.

- O que? Ela está casada?! – perguntou boquiaberto.

- Viúva. – respondeu, já atualizando a informação.

- Viúva?

- É.

Depois da confirmação de Maes, Roy superou à força a fase de descrença, pois, mesmo se tratando uma informação nova, não era algo de todo inesperado. Pelo menos não a parte do casamento, mas a parte da viuvez trazia um elemento trágico que levou Mustang a lamentar pela mulher.

- Há quanto tempo? – perguntou Roy.

- O suficiente pra o marido poder ser o pai. – respondeu Maes, sabendo que aquela não era bem a pergunta que passava pela cabeça do amigo, já que este ainda tinha dúvidas sobre se era ou não o pai da criança.

- Eu não tinha nem idéia disso. Ela não me falou que estava casada quando nós nos encontramos.

- Imaginei que não quando você só me passou o nome dela de solteira e não falou nada sobre o casamento.

Roy tentou se lembrar de qualquer coisa da noite em que estiveram junto há cerca de um ano, mas era tudo um grande borrão depois das típicas saudações iniciais. Quando viu que não chegaria a lugar nenhum, ele desistiu de tentar lembrar e olhou para a criança aconchegada e protegida em seu colo, brincando feliz com o coelho de pelúcia.

- Você tem o telefone do advogado de quem você falou com você? – quebrando o silêncio que havia se estabelecido depois da última fala de Maes.

- Advogada. – corrigiu enquanto procurava o cartão na carteira - E a Rita (3) é a melhor. – vez uma pequena pausa – O que você está pensando em fazer?

- Eu tenho que descobrir quais são as minhas chances e brigar na justiça se for o caso.

- Não sei, Roy. Talvez você devesse conversar com essa moça em primeiro lugar. Ela deve ter tido um motivo...

- Isso não interessa. A única coisa mais irresponsável que deixar a criança comigo seria eu devolver ele pra alguém que o abandonou comigo. – mas Maes não parecia partilhar da mesma opinião e olhava com certa reprimenda para o amigo que estava esperando mais suporte do que aquilo - Do lado de quem você está?

- Do seu, oras. Mas você não está sendo razoável... - refletiu Maes, tentando dissuadir o amigo de partir para o litígio.

- E eu nem poderia ser. Eu não posso simplesmente entregar ele de volta... – disse com a voz morrendo na medida em que ia falando.

Maes ainda queria defender o direito da mãe de ter o filho de volta, mas não conseguiu insistiu em seu discurso ao perceber o quão abalado o amigo estava com a idéia de perder o bebê. Ele não pôde deixar de sentir o peso da culpa por ter insistido com Roy para que este experimentasse o gosto da paternidade, enquanto o coronel insistia em se livrar da criança o mais rápido possível. Agora, como Maes desejara de início, Roy havia se afeiçoado à criança, mas agora a separação seria bem mais difícil do que foi o espanto da primeira impressão.

O tiro havia saído pela culatra.

- Quer ligar para a Rita agora? – perguntou Maes, sem saber o que mais poderia fazer para ajudar.

- No cartão não tem o telefone residencial e acho que ela não vai estar no escritório domingo à noite.

- Eu sei o número da casa dela. – discando de uma vez – Você só não precisa contar isso pra Gracia. Ela morre de ciúmes da Rita... eu nem imagino o motivo. – fazendo uma cara abobalhada enquanto imaginava a linda advogada, quando, de repente, sua esposa entrou no sonho com uma frigideira em punho e acertou sua cabeça com força, fazendo-o voltar para a realidade – Alô? Eu posso falar com a senhora Harrison, por favor?

_... continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Era aqui que eu ia parar o capítulo passado, mas seria uma maldade muito grande levando em consideração que eu sabia que demoraria a postar o próximo capítulo.

(2) Nota especial para a _Amanda:_ e alguém _ia_ cair, mas eu consegui me conter antes que a "tragédia" (talvez não tão _trágica _para a facção que, como eu, quer que a Diana morra...ò.ó...) acontecesse. Não deu pra aproveitar a idéia do teto... mas quem sabe no futuro.

(3) Rita Harrison. Esse é o nome da personagem da _Michelle Pfeiffer_ no filme "Uma lição de amor". Ela é uma advogada especialista em Direito de Família no filme e eu continuo com preguiça de inventar personagens novas.


	14. Questoes juridicas

**N/A: **Como prometido, lá vai o resumo do cap13.

_Resumo: Quando chega em casa do churrasco, Roy encontra ninguém menos que a mãe do bebê que insiste em ter o filho de volta e ainda insiste que Roy não é o pai, mas, frente a resistência do coronel em entregar a criança e depois de muita choradeira, Diana vai embora sozinha, mas promete insistir em ter o filho de volta. _

_Depois disso Roy liga para Hughes e conta o ocorrido. Hughes ainda tenta convencer o amigo a conversar com a mulher para que eles tentem chegar a um denominador comum, mas nenhum acordo é feito e eles acabam entrando em contato com uma advogada indicada por Maes._

**N/A 2:** SURTO GERAL: agora se preparem, pq este capítulo vai ser o mais _ooc_ de todos, então tudo (repito: TUDO!) pode acontecer...XD

**14 – Questões jurídicas**

Um telefone estranho no meio do dia marcando um encontro em um restaurante afastado do centro da cidade e Riza esqueceu seu bom humor do fim de semana. Ainda era segunda-feira e Mustang já estava operando no modo _Don Juan_ novamente, flertando primeiro e perguntando depois. Ela chegou a se arrepender da foto que deixou Maes tirar e que agora só se prestaria a servir de registro eterno do quanto ela havia sido boba e ingênua em pensar que Roy havia... ela nem sabia direito o que estava pensando sobre ele quando tirou a foto, mas era bem diferente da sensação incômoda na garganta que ela sentiu quando escutou, calada, metade de conversa telefônica confirmando hora e local.

- Eu tenho um compromisso e vou ter que ir embora agora. Será que você termina de organizar esses papéis pra mim antes de sair, Tenente? – enquanto pegava o casaco.

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu Riza, sem desviar os olhos de seu trabalho.

- Algum problema, Tenente?

- Não, senhor. – continuou com seu tom indiferente.

- Pode deixar que amanhã eu mesmo arrumo isso. – voltando o caminho até sua mesa e colocando toda a papelada que estava ali encima em uma gaveta. Depois ele voltou a se despedir do resto e saiu apressado, sem contar para sua tropa para onde.

- E então, com quem será que o Coronel vai sair hoje? - perguntou Jean - Eu aposto na moça da floricultura.

- Não, ela já foi enrolada muito tempo. - comentou Breda - Eu fico com a morena de cabelo comprido que mandou a garrafa de uísque. Ela já está na fila tem um tempo...

- Tem razão.

- Por que vocês não vão ver? - perguntou Riza, a única pessoa na sala que ainda fingia estar trabalhando, mas não perdeu nenhum dos comentários que os outros militares fizeram. Ela nunca achou que o fato de nenhum dos seus colegas ter vida própria e de eles se ocuparem em monitorar a vida privada do superior teria utilidade, até agora.

- Essa é fácil. Porque ele ficaria furioso! - respondeu Jean.

- Ele nunca descobriria... - insistiu Riza, mexendo em sua carteira e batendo uma nota encima da mesa - Eu aposto na secretária do General Montgomery. Ela não poupou palavras pra dizer o quanto o Andy é bonitinho um dia desses.

Os outros três ficaram em silêncio, surpresos com a atitude da Primeira Tenente, mas logo aceitaram o desafio e também fizeram suas apostas.

- Certo. Amanhã vocês me contam quem ganhou... – disse Riza voltando para sua mesa na formação de ilha.

- Nada disso, tenente. A senhorita vem com a gente! – disse Havoc.

- Ele tem razão, Hawkeye. – apoiou Breda - A idéia foi sua. Você também tem que ir.

- Pelo menos pra garantir que a fúria do Coronel não caia sobre nós... – completou Kain que ainda não estava muito certo se queria participar.

- Vai ser gente demais. Assim o Coronel vai perceber com certeza. – Riza tentou achar uma justificativa, mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo não a salvaria.

- É só nos dividirmos em dois grupos. Você vai com o comigo e Kain vai com o Breda. – continuou Jean.

Problema resolvido e sem mais desculpas, os quatro subordinados ainda esperaram mais um tempo na sala antes de saírem com o endereço do restaurante onde o Coronel encontraria com o bilhete de loteria de algum deles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Riza Hawkeye não achou que seria arrastada junto quando propôs a brincadeira. Se pelo menos ela tivesse ficado com Kain, poderia ter inventado uma desculpa esfarrapada e ficado pela metade do caminho, mas Jean não era tão ingênuo e perceberia logo qualquer tentativa de escapar, o que a colocaria em uma situação constrangedora de uma forma ou de outra. O jeito era torcer para o Coronel não estar ali.

Demorou um pouco, mas eles finalmente acharam o tal restaurante que, a despeito de ficar bem escondido, parecia ser um bastante agradável e sossegado. O lugar ideal para se levar alguém quando não se quisesse ser incomodado... ou visto. Será que o Coronel finalmente estava aprendendo a ser discreto?

- É aqui. – avisou Jean.

- Parece que sim.

- Agora é só nós estamos pela cozinha, fingindo que estamos fazendo uma investigação e espiar de lá.

- Ou nós podemos só perguntar se existe alguma reserva em nome do coronel, dizer que temos um recado importante e espiar quando o garçom for chamá-lo.

- Não sei não... Esse plano parece meio óbvio. As chances de sermos descobertos são bastante grandes.

- E as chances de nós sermos descobertos nos fingindo a agentes sanitários não são?

A idéia de Riza acabou prevalecendo e eles entraram no restaurante, tentando se esconder, ao mesmo tempo em que olhavam ao redor para tentar achar Mustang, e pararam em frente à recepção.

- Boa noite – disse o mâitre – Os senhores têm reserva?

- Não, na verdade... – disse Jean, ou tentou dizer, pois o treinado profissional logo deu seqüência aos seus passos ensaiados de como lidar com clientes.

- Então vou ter que pedir ao casal que aguarde no bar até que eu consiga uma mesa para os senhores, por favor. – já indicando o caminho até o bar e os conduzindo até lá, sem que eles pudessem fazer nada para impedir. Pelo menos nada discreto que não chamasse a atenção de todo o restaurante e acabasse os revelando.

- O senhor não entendeu... Nós não vamos... – Jean ainda tentou contra argumentar, enquanto Riza tratou de cobrir o rosto parcialmente com a mão e fingir que era invisível. Era a segunda vez que uma idéia sua não funcionava naquele dia infeliz.

- Vocês estão confortáveis? – sem tempo para resposta - Então eu já volto.

- Ótimo. Agora nós estamos fardados dentro do restaurante! – resmungou Riza, pois não havia modo de eles não serem notados com a indumentária azul.

- Pelo menos as mesas ficam mais escondidas e nós podemos dar uma boa olhada daqui. Você já viu alguma coisa?

- Não... – disse Riza se concentrando e procurando em volta. Era realmente um ambiente muito bonito, com uma iluminação suave e bastante romântica.

- Gostei do lugar. – comentou o segundo tenente - Acho que vou trazer a Jane aqui qualquer dia.

- É... – concordou automaticamente e continuou procurando até que parou em uma mesa. Dava pra ver a parte de trás da cabeça de um homem com o cabelo preto com o casaco azul do uniforme do exército. Definitivamente aquele era Mustang e, por sorte, ele estava de costas para o bar, faltava saber quem era a moça que o estava acompanhando.

Não era a moça da floricultura, nem a moça da confeitaria, nem a secretária do general e tão-pouco outra das garotas que se jogavam em cima do coronel. Era uma mulher que Riza nunca tinha visto antes e que não se parecia em nada com as mocinhas bobas de vinte anos que preenchiam melhor o perfil mulherengo de Mustang.

Ela tinha um ar maduro e era muito bonita, com o cabelo loiro, um pouco mais escuro que os dela, na altura dos ombros, grandes olhos verdes, um rosto cheio de ângulos e estava vestida com um terninho escuro (1). Eles pareciam conversar, mas Riza não quis prestar muita atenção no ânimo da conversa. Ela já havia sido masoquista o suficiente por ter concordado ir até ali e não queria continuar com a tortura.

- Essa é nova. – comentou Jean que também encontrou o casal seguindo a direção para qual a colega estava olhando.

- Ninguém acertou. – disse se levantando.

- É... Quem será que ela é?

- Não sei. – entretanto, antes que ela pudesse sair, escutou o barulho de uma bandeja caindo e, quando olhou na direção, viu Kain sentado no chão coberto de comida e Breda olhando para os lados para saber para onde correr. Parecia que eles tinham usado a idéia de entrar pela cozinha ao invés de usar a porta da frente.

Todos que estavam no restaurante, inclusive um _certo_ coronel e sua nova amiga, olharam para a confusão protagonizada pelos militares que se desculpavam com o gerente.

- Você tinha razão – disse Jean – Minha idéia não era muito boa mesmo.

- Não... – Riza respondeu olhando para a mesa do coronel que estava olhando de volta para eles. Ele não parecia bravo, mas também não estava rindo. Se pelo menos o alquimista se virasse novamente e ignorasse a presença deles, ela ainda sentiria que saiu no crédito, mesmo depois de tudo que aconteceu, mas Roy falou alguma coisa com a mulher, depois se levantou da mesa e foi ao encontro de seus subordinados.

- Senhor... – Riza falou primeiro. Queria dar uma de avestruz e esconder sua cabeça no chão, mas a única coisa que ela podia fazer era cumprimentar o homem.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Mustang.

- Então a mesa era pra quatro? – interrompeu o mâitre.

- Não... Nós vamos ficar no bar mesmo. – respondeu Breda, achando um gancho para consegui fugir da situação – Estamos na nossa _happy hour _(2).

- Vocês... Vêm sempre aqui? – seria uma coincidência tão grande que não dava pra acreditar.

- Primeira vez. – disse o tenente loiro com um sorriso falso que não transmita a credibilidade que ele pretendia dar a sua resposta – E acho que a última também. Aqui é muito longe do quartel, não é Hawkeye?

- Sim. E já está ficando tarde... Tenho que ir. – Riza aproveitou logo a chance para sair dali, sem se preocupar em ser muito educada.

- Espera... – impediu Mustang, segurando Riza pelo braço – Eu levo você depois.

- Não precisa se incomodar. – respondeu de pronto e com um tom ainda mais árido que o de costume. O que diabos ele pretendia querendo que ela permanecesse ali?

- Nós vamos... procurar um outro lugar. Tchau pra vocês. – disse Jean, fazendo um sinal com a mão e fugindo dali com os outros dois.

- É. Boa noite. – disse Breda, antes de ser puxado para fora pelos outros.

- Não vai ser um incômodo. – insistiu Mustang – Eu só preciso de uns quinze minutos. Você bebe o que?

- Eu não vou esperar no bar.

- Você quer sentar à mesa conosco?

- Não!

- Então vai pro carro e me espere lá. – pegando as chaves no bolso e entregando para Riza que só não recusou, porque queria continuar a encarar Roy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Havia poucos carros estacionados ali por perto de modo que Riza não teve dificuldade em localizar o veículo e entrar pelo lado do motorista. Ela apoiou os braços no volante e escondeu o rosto ali dentro. Ainda não acreditava na situação em que havia se metido só porque se sentiu incomodada por Mustang voltar a perseguir saias por ai. Ela continuava repetindo para si que o que Roy fazia ou deixava de fazer não era da sua conta, mas a idéia a machucava mais do que trazia conforto.

Antes dos quinze minutos, ele apareceu na janela do carro e deu dois toques no vidro para chamar a atenção dela que destrancou a porta:

- Eu não falei que era rápido? – disse ele se acomodando na cadeira do carona.

- Sim. – concordou e deu a partida no carro.

- Eu só tenho que pegar o Andy na casa da...

- Marta. – completou Riza.

- É... – confirmou só para tentar prolongar o diálogo, mas não parecia que sua companhia estava para conversa – Sabe... Foi muita coincidência vocês apareceram justo no mesmo lugar em que eu estava.

- Lamento que seu encontro tenha sido interrompido por mim e pelos outros, senhor.

- Não era um encontro, então não precisa lamentar. E eu fiquei feliz encontrar você lá. Eu queria conversar com você de qualquer jeito, até pensei em passar na sua casa.

- Você não poderia ter feito isso no quartel?

- Não era a melhor opção.

- E então, o que aconteceu? – perguntou olhando o superior pelo retrovisor.

- A pessoa que eu encontrei hoje... Ela é uma advogada. O Hughes que a indicou. Nós precisávamos discutir alguns assuntos...

- Sobre o Andrew? – adivinhou logo.

- É... A mãe dele apareceu e quer ele de volta.

- O que?! – perguntou, desviando os olhos da rua para olhar para o lado e voltando a prestar atenção no trânsito em seguida – Quando?

- Ontem. Ela queria levá-lo na mesma hora, mas eu não deixei então tive que tomar outras providências, só que parece que minha situação não é das melhores.

- Mas você não é o pai?

Ele riu da ironia da situação. Para qualquer um aquela informação era fundamental, menos para quem conhecesse a legislação sobre o assunto.

- Isso não tem muita importância. Ela era casada e parece que existe uma presunção de que todos os filhos de uma mulher casada são do seu marido, exceto se próprio o _marido_ contestar a paternidade. E só ele pode fazer isso, mas o esposo dela faleceu, então ninguém mais pode fazê-lo (3).

- Essa lei é um absurdo. Tem que haver uma alternativa.

- Tem sim, entretanto não vai ser nada... agradável. A advogada está estudando a possibilidade de fazer um pedido de adoção, só que para isso vai ser necessário retirar o pátrio poder dela e não tem como fazer isso de forma civilizada. Eu vou ter que explorar o fato dela ter abandonado o bebê e também expor a vida pública dela em tudo que for ruim e a Diana provavelmente vai fazer o mesmo contra mim. Esses casos correm em segredo de justiça, mas esse sigilo não dura muito. É bem provável que a Diana queria fazer um escândalo para atrapalhar minha carreira e se ela fizer isso, vai conseguir e eu nunca vou ter chance de chegar a Führer.

Riza escutou tudo calada. Era uma escolha injusta que Roy teria que fazer: seu sonho de mudar o país alcançando a posição de Führer ou a criancinha que ele começava a tratar como filho. E mesmo se ele optasse pela criança, ainda corria o risco de sair sem nada, pois poderia prejudicar sua carreira com o escândalo e ainda ter uma decisão contrária do tribunal. Se bem que por esse raciocínio, o cargo mais alto da estrutura do Estado ambém era um passarinho voando, pois Roy não tinha garantia nenhuma de que ascenderia a tal posição de qualquer forma. Era um tipo de cálculo de probabilidades e ponderação de interesses impossível de fazer, pois não se chegaria a um resultado agradável de nenhuma forma.

- E o senhor já decidiu o que vai fazer?

- Ela entra com o pedido amanhã mesmo.

- Isso não é... – medindo as palavras - Um pouco precipitado? Você deveria pensar um pouco mais a respeito para depois decidir.

- Eu não tenho muito tempo para ficar pensando. É como se eu tivesse seqüestrado o bebê, já que eu não tenho nenhum parentesco com ele. Se eu não fizer algo logo, a situação pode se complicar ainda mais.

- O senhor tem razão. Isso não é da minha conta.

- Eu sei que você só está preocupada que eu faça alguma besteira e agradeço, mas pode deixar que estou bastante ciente do que pode acontecer.

- Chegamos. – ela anunciou, estacionando o carro e depois desligando o motor, mas Mustang não desceu do veículo pra buscar a criança, precisando que Riza voltasse a chamar sua atenção depois de algum tempo.

- Na verdade... Eu ainda tenho algo a falar. - ela continuou a prestar atenção, mas Roy ainda demorou algum tempo para voltar a falar.

- Pode dizer. Eu vou ajudar no que for preciso.

- Talvez fique mais fácil se eu... – e girou um pouco o tronco para o lado do motorista.

Ele estava bastante agitado e também aparentava estar mais nervoso do que antes, quando falava do problema relacionado à criança, o que deixou a tenente de sobreaviso para o que vinha a seguir, todavia suas previsões não chegaram nem perto do que aconteceu: Roy se inclinou e beijou-a nos lábios. O movimento foi rápido e a tenente nem teve tempo de recuar e, quando deu por si, o contato já havia terminado, entretanto, o mais surpreendente ainda estava por vir...

- Riza Hawkeye... você... aceita se casar comigo?

As palavras demoraram para fazer sentido na cabeça de Riza. Ela olhou para o coronel sem acreditar que ele havia acabado de pedir-lhe a mão em casamento, mas não havia qualquer ponta de hesitação na resposta que se seguiu...

_... continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Mais ou menos o look da _Michelle Pfeiffer_ no tal filme. Aliás, eu acho a Michelle linda. Uma das loiras mais bonitas do cinema e até a Riza teria motivos de sobra para se sentir um pouco insegura se a tomasse por uma rival, então não joguem pedras, porque momentos de fraqueza, todos temos. Eu até confesso que a Riza ficou um pouco (ou muito) _ooc_, mas aposto como ninguém se sentiria completamente livre de angustia se visse o "_namorado_" jantando com a Angelina Jolie ou coisa que valha.

(2) Propaganda básica: falando em "Happy Hour", tem a uma fic com esse título da _Nielita_ que é uma _one-shot_ _Royia_ bem escrita e muito gostosa de ler. Fica a dica pra quem ainda não conhece.

(3) Não dá pra saber como era a legislação de Amestris, então eu inventei/copiei. Nosso Código Civil de 2002 tem um dispositivo assim (art.1.601) e no Código Civil de 1916 ainda dava o prazo de 3 meses para o marido contestar a paternidade (art.344). A intenção era preservar a instituição familiar, porque naquela época o conceito tradicional de família tinha muita importância com toda aquela balela de filhos ilegítimos e tudo mais. Então cabia ao marido-corno escolher se queria expor o chifre pra toda a sociedade e chamar a esposa de vagabunda, contestando a paternidade da criança ou ficar quieto e assumir a criança.


	15. Ex adverso

**N/A: **Gostaram do momento em que o capítulo 14 foi interrompido? Por mais que pareça, eu não queria matar ninguém do coração. Era só pra fazer crescer a expectativa mesmo...

Tentei fazer a continuação o mais rápido possível. Acho que não foi rápido o bastante, mas está dentro do tolerável, né?

Boa leitura...n.n..

**15 – **_**Ex adverso**_

- Não. – respondeu, desviando o olhar. A voz saiu decidida, mas alguma coisa ficou presa na garganta da tenente,

- Não? – ele se assustou com a falta de cerimônia com que o pedido foi recusado. Nem um momento de reflexão... Nem a escolha de um conjunto de palavras mais delicadas. Nada. Não era novidade que Riza costumava ser bem direta em suas respostas, mas tinha que haver algo escondido por trás daquele simples "não."

- Não. – ela repetiu. Apesar de demonstrar certa agitação que poderia ser tomada como insegurança, o coronel não parecia estar esperando a negativa, então Riza tratou de explicar para que o superior entendesse e também porque queria desentalar o que estava preso em sua garganta - Você só quer se casar porque isso facilitaria as coisas para você ganhar a guarda do bebê e, por mais que eu queria ajudar o senhor, não posso fazer isso. Melhor escolha outra pessoa. – acrescentou, por fim, com uma dose extra de acidez.

- E eu nunca pediria se esse fosse o motivo! – ele replicou imediatamente, imaginando de onde Riza havia tirado uma idéia tão absurda - Eu sei que eu estar casado ajudaria, mas eu não faria isso com você _**só**_ pra enganar um tribunal. Estou pedindo você em casamento porque... eu amo você e não por qualquer outro motivo estúpido que você possa estar imaginando. – depois de confessar seus sentimentos, não havia muito mais que poderia dizer, mas ele continuou mesmo assim para completar toda a verdade – Eu... esperei até agora por motivos estúpidos...

O motivo estúpido que os separava era o plano romântico e idealista de Roy se tornar Führer e, alcançando tal posto, mudar o governo do país e parar com o militarismo. Entretanto, esse mesmo motivo que impedia qualquer manifestação sentimento além dos rígidos limites do permitido entre colegas oficiais no exército, foi o que os uniu desde o princípio, já que o vínculo de cumplicidade entre eles só se formou quando Riza aceitou a tarefa de trabalhar nos bastidores, tal como Hughes e também os outros.

Entretanto, o rumo que o caso da criança tomou funcionou como ultimato para Roy, pois, mesmo que ele já tivesse reconhecido os sentimentos que tinha por Riza, contentava-se em continuar esperando, porque havia esse _pacto silencioso_ entre eles envolvendo o plano de alcançar o topo do governo.

Mustang tinha consciência de seus sentimentos e queria Riza como sua esposa, o que casava perfeitamente com as conveniências, já que o _casamento_ funcionava como promessa de caminho mais fácil para a guarda de Andy. Ou pelo menos essa era a esperança em que Roy se agarrava depois da conversa nem um pouco animadora com a advogada recomendada por Hughes. Se era assim, o Coronel se perguntou por que esperar e, não pensando em resposta convincente, seguiu em frente com a idéia, sem saber que trombaria de frente com alguém que estava disposto a encontrar tais respostas.

Era bastante óbvio que, depois de todos os últimos acontecimentos, Mustang não estava mais _pensando_ nas conseqüências de seus atos e isso Hawkeye conseguia ver com muita clareza na declaração apressada que acabara de escutar. Roy estava completamente atabalhoado, mas isso não tirava a sinceridade de suas palavras. Riza ficou feliz com a declaração, entretanto não estava tão contaminada pela situação a ponto de silenciar as palavras que seu lado racional lhe dizia.

- Coronel, eu... – Riza começou a falar e depois parou, pois também não sabia como continuar. Agora todas as cartas estavam na mesa. Sem tangentes... Sem olhares de soslaio nem indiretas – Eu sei que você está abalado com o que está acontecendo, mas não eram motivos estúpidos, Roy. É um sonho que você dividiu com todos nós. – fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar com um tom mais firme – Típico de alquimistas pensar que tudo é uma "troca equivalente", mas não estamos no terrenos das leis da conservação aqui, pois não há certezas. O sacrifício de uma idéia não resulta na satisfação de outra. Você pode conseguir o que quer, ou pode sair com as mãos abanando. Quero dizer, isso só mostra o que você estaria disposto a fazer para ficar com o Andrew e não que você vai poder ficar com ele por fazer isso.

O homem não se manifestou. Só ficou quieto escutando. Era mais fácil pensar que tudo não passava de uma simples troca.

- Além do que, – continuou Riza - Se nós nos casássemos, eu não poderia mais ser sua subordinada direta e não poderia continuar a proteger você – e essa missão ela não entregaria essa tarefa a mais ninguém (1). Pensando friamente, o casamento, apesar de aproximá-los de certa forma, acabaria por afastá-los, pois Riza seria carta fora do baralho e não mais poderia participar da caminhada até o topo do governo. Ela seria a "esposa" e não o "braço-direito" e teria que deixar seu papel ao lado do coronel na fronte de batalha.

- Então a resposta ainda é _não_? – perguntou Mustang.

- É a única resposta que eu posso dar por enquanto... – respondeu Riza.

- Acho que era a única resposta que eu merecia depois de fazer o pedido sem nem trazer um anel. – disse tentando usar um tom conformado. Não tinha mais nada para dizer nem motivo para ficar ali parado, os dois em silêncio, então abriu a porta do carro para buscar a criança.

- Coronel... – chamou Riza novamente.

- Que foi, tenente? – respondeu, parado à porta do carro.

- Essa... Não era a resposta que eu queria dar.

- Também não era a resposta que eu queria escutar, mas, como sempre, você tem razão. Não há nada que nós possamos fazer a respeito.

- ... – Riza deu um sorriso sem graça, confirmando a sentença.

Ele saiu do carro, fechou a porta e chegou a dar alguns passos, antes de voltar e colocar a cabeça para dentro da janela:

- Quando eu for Führer, você casa comigo?

- Você... – Riza pretendia mesmo desviar o assunto, dizendo para ele parar de brincadeira, mas Roy insistiu.

- É uma pergunta simples de sim ou não. Só responde.

- Então... "sim".

- Sim?

Ela confirmou mexendo a cabeça pra cima e pra baixo. Era uma promessa distante, mas serviu para dar uma nova cor para a noite.

Só depois disso o coronel foi, finalmente, buscar a criança.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A audiência preliminar foi requerida com pedido de urgência e, depois de mexidos alguns pauzinhos, marcada para a semana seguinte. Tirando a tensão de ter sua vida colocada nas mãos de um juiz, tudo estava correndo dentro dos conformes até uma tarde a sala de Roy foi visitada por um homem de cabelo preto e sobrancelhas enormes. Era o Sr. Cohen (2),figura benemérita que, comovido com as lágrimas de arrependimento da mãe, aceitou o caso de Diana e passou a orientá-la.

O experiente advogado manifestou interesse em agendar uma reunião entre as partes, antes da audiência, para que eles estudassem a possibilidade de um acordo, todavia não havia acordo a ser feito. Mesmo assim, ele foi recebido e todos os outros oficiais saíram da sala e, graças a Riza, não ficaram encostados na porta escutando o que se passava lá dentro.

- Eu não tenho certeza se minha advogada aprovaria essa conversa...

- Eu não estou aqui para fazer nada demais. Só uma conversa entre cavalheiros. Eu ainda não sei que postura assumir no caso e gostaria de saber qual a sua posição. Talvez exista um ponto de denominador comum.

- Tudo bem, senhor Cohen. Pode falar.

- Primeiramente, eu acho que não há motivo para agressões gratuitas. Vocês dois se importam com a criança e, _a priori_, eu não vejo motivo para que ela não possa desfrutar da companhia dos dois. o ideal pra ela é ter os dois. Entretanto, dependendo do rumo que o julgamento tomar, existe uma grande chance de um não querer mais olhar para a cara do outro, se é que você me entende. Eu não vejo motivo para chegar a tanto... Alem do que, o senhor também é uma figura pública e não acho certo fazer alarde.

- Eu não sei se entendi direito o que você acabou de dizer... – revelou Roy, pois acreditava que uma exposição pública era a melhor arma de pressão de que Diana dispunha, ou pelo menos a que causaria maior estrago.

- Eu sei que minha classe não tem a melhor fama, mas eu sou advogado e não um palhaço de circo.

- Então o senhor me desculpe, porque eu realmente estava esperando algo bem diferente.

- Tudo bem. Isso é perfeitamente compreensível. Outra coisa... Minha cliente gostaria de ver o filho. Não acredito que o senhor vá se opor a isso...

- De maneira alguma, mas isso vai ter que acontecer sob alguma vigilância. Baseado no último encontro que tive com a Diana, não sei o que ela faria com o bebê.

- Isso é um exagero. Você acha que a mãe vai seqüestrar ou fazer algum mal ao próprio filho?

- Ela já o abandonou, não é verdade? – devolvendo a pedrada.

- Em um contexto completamente diferente. – emendou em seguida do advogado, cumprindo seu papel de defesa.

- Isso foi há um mês atrás. Não há como o contexto ter mudado tanto assim, se é que existe um contexto que justifique o que ela fez.

- Vamos ser sinceros... O senhor sabe muito bem que a vida não é em preto e branco e que, em momentos de fraqueza, pessoas fazem escolhas estúpidas e depois se arrependem. Eu acho razoável dar uma segunda chance para essas pessoas.

Era um argumento forte, mas nada que Maes já não houvesse ponderado e que Roy não tivesse remoído.

- Ela abandonou o bebê na minha porta e me fez pensar que eu era o pai...

- Mas o senhor não é o pai. – continuou a argumentar – Ela me contou do encontro que vocês tiveram meses atrás, mas ela já estava grávida na época. Se você pegar a data de nascimento dele, vai poder ver isso. – percebendo que havia uma brecha, o advogado perseguiu - A senhora Diana só deixou a criança porque ficou arrasada com a morte do marido e teve o estado agravado com a depressão pós-parto. Ela só abandonou o filho porque estava pensando em se matar e ela até tento suicídio e ficou internada durante quase um mês. Durante esse tempo ela se arrependeu do que fez e assim que teve alta, ela foi buscar o bebê.

- Só que ela não deu nem sinal de vida durante todo esse tempo. E saiba o senhor que eu me esforcei bastante em localizá-la.

- Eu imagino que sim, entretanto foi um momento difícil, senhor Mustang. Ela estava realmente fragilizada pelo que fez e ainda o está. Não pense que é fácil pra uma mãe abandonar o filho.

- Não, não é.

- E você vai insistir em querer tirar o bebê da mãe mesmo assim?

- Mas é exatamente por isso que eu não posse entregar o bebê. Porque não é nada fácil abandonar um filho e é assim que eu me sinto com relação ao... Paul. – teve que pensar para usar o nome certo da criança.

- Se é assim, eu acho que não tenho alternativa. O senhor não se importe, mas vou ter que tomar minhas providências. Foi um prazer de qualquer maneira. – se levantando e estendendo o braço para um aperto de mão.

- Eu digo o mesmo.

Depois que o homem saiu, Riza entrou perguntando se eles já podiam voltar para seu lugar, no que Mustang respondeu que sim, mas saiu para dar uma volta.

A conversa foi tão civilizada que Roy acabou desconfiando da boa-fé do advogado e foi tirar a prova com Hughes. Só que como não queria usar o telefone do quartel, acabou aproveitando para esticar as pernas e foi até o escritório do amigo.

- Maes... O que você me dizer do tal de Sandy Cohen?

- Ele trabalhou na defensoria pública por um tempo e agora voltou a advogar. Por que você está perguntando?

- Porque ele me procurou hoje. Ele é o advogado da Diana.

- Eu imaginei. O sujeito adora uma obra social e está sempre aceitando causas _pro bono_.

- Então ele não vai tentar nenhum golpe baixo?

- Eu não disse isso. Não existe isso de "golpe baixo" para advogados. Eles jogam com as armas que têm, mas você pode esperar um jogo limpo. Ele não gosta de escândalos.

- Foi o que ele me disse.

- Então parece que sua carreira não vai ser prejudicada, afinal de contas.

- É... Mas você sabe que eu não estava pensando nisso.

- Sei sim, mas já que veio na sua mão, não precisa reclamar. Só não se engane com o jeito de bom moço do Cohen. Quando você for prestar seu depoimento, ele vai fazer você querer chorar por estar tirando a criança dos braços da mãe.

- Eu não tirei criança do colo de mãe nenhuma!

- Eu sei, só que ele vai fazer você sentir como se tivesse tirado. Mas tudo bem, porque a Rita com certeza vai fazer a mãe do Andrew querer de jogar de uma ponte por ter abandonado o filhinho indefeso... – deixando em aberto o dramalhão que se seguiria.

- Você não está tentando me animar, não é?

- Só estou preparando seu espírito... E por falar nisso... – ninguém havia falado em absolutamente nada, mas Maes tinha mesmo esse talento nato para inventar ganchos e introduzir novos assuntos – Olha que linda a foto a Elysia no churrasco de domingo!

- Ninguém estava falando de fotos a Ely-chan... – resmungou Roy.

- Eu tenho outra foto aqui que você vai querer ver... – balançando uma outra foto com o verso virado para o Coronel para manter o suspense.

- Bom... – começou Roy, já mudando de idéia – Mas falando mesmo em fotos...

- Ta aqui sua cópia... – e entregou a foto e mais um envelope branco – E a cópia da Hawkeye. É mais fácil pra você entregar.

- Tem certeza que ela pediu uma cópia?

- Não, mas achei que ela também gostaria de uma.

- Eu entrego. – pegando o envelope. Na hora, Roy se lembrou da outra noite e teve que rir, pensando em qual seria a reação de Maes se este soubesse o que aconteceu.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou o outro, com cara de quem tinha sido excluído da piada.

- De uma coisa que eu fiz... – mas ao invés de ficar só imaginando, resolveu ver mesmo qual seria a reação do amigo - Mas me diz uma coisa, você quer ser meu padrinho de casamento?

_... continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) SPOILER CH.52/ MANGA: Não voluntariamente, o que não impede Homúnculos malvados que dominam as redes de poder por detrás do país de fazê-lo. Mas foram tantos momentos _royias_ fofinhos depois disso que eu quase acho que tenho que agradecer ao King Bradley por isso. Quase pq eu ainda tenho esse sentimento estranho que algo ruim vai acontecer com a Riza.

(2) Mais um convidado especial, agora o _Sandy Cohen_ do seriado _The O.C_. Mais um pouco e vou ter que deslocar a fic da seção de _FMA_ colocar a fic seção dos _Crossovers_.


	16. Entendimento

**N/A: **Desde o cap.11 eu estou anunciando que o fim está próximo e agora ele está mesmo. O próximo capítulo será o final com o desfecho desta saga que começou já tem mais de um ano – credo! Como eu escrevo devagar.

Foi minha primeira fic de FMA que eu resolvi escrever assim que terminei de assistir o anime e nem sabia da existência do mangá. Minha abordagem inicial foi mudando aos pouquinhos, mas eu me diverti escrevendo (fora os momentos de bloqueio que todo mundo tem). Espero que vcs tb tenham se divertido lendo... e melhor eu continuar isso quando postar o último capítulo.

**16 – Entendimento  
**

- Como? – espantado, com as engrenagens do cérebro tentando codificar a mensagem e lhe dar um sentido plausível, já que _Roy Mustang_ e _casamento_ só se combinavam em frases que terminavam em _divórcio_ - Você vai casar? Quando?

- Conselho da advogada que você me arrumou. – fazendo ar de pouco caso, como se estivesse cantando uma banalidade qualquer - Eu tive que fazer o pedido...

- Eu sei que vai parecer estranho vindo de mim depois de tanto tempo que eu insisti pra que você arrumasse uma boa mulher e se casasse, mas nessas circunstancias eu não sei se... – já ia voltar atrás e falar todo um sermão sobre como casamentos por conveniência não são nada convenientes, pois não fazem ninguém feliz.

- ...Mas ela disse não.

- _Não_? – parando seu discurso ainda no início, mas a calma e a tranqüilidade com que Roy disse que havia sido rejeitado fez aparecer mais uma dúvida na cabeça de Maes - E você está feliz com isso?

- _Por enquanto_... – riu, repetindo a mesma resposta que havia recebido – Fazer o que?

Maes riu também, pois o "por enquanto" da resposta transformava o "não" em um "sim" depois de satisfeita alguma condição. Ele também ligou os pontinhos para formar a figura e não foi difícil chegar ao nome de uma mulher que Roy pediria em casamento e que responderia que "_não_".

– Mas me diga uma coisa, quem rejeitou você é a pessoa que eu estou pensando?

- Deve ser.

- Então meus parabéns pelo "não"... – dando um tapa camarada nas costas de Mustang.

- Isso é um "sim"? – voltando para o convite que fora feito.

- "Com certeza".

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Na mesma noite, Diana voltou a aparecer no apartamento de Roy, mas, desta vez, ela se manteve calma. A fase histérica de revolta havia passado e ela acabou se conformando em seguir as instruções do advogado que, apesar de falar sobre a conversa que teve com Mustang e da não oposição deste para que Diana visitasse o bebê, não informou como as visitas ficaram combinadas, mesmo porque, isso sequer foi discutido na curta entrevista em que Mustang apenas indicou que não deixaria que a criança ficasse sozinha com Diana, pois, pelo estado de espírito desta, acreditar em uma tentativa de fuga ela bastante plausível.

Mesmo sem saber das condições, Diana se encheu de coragem e se arriscou a ser enxotada novamente, pois qualquer risco era menor do que a vontade que ela tinha de ver seu bebê.

- Boa noite eu... O senhor Cohen disse que eu podia vir e eu não sabia se precisava marcar hora, mas...

- Não tem problema. Pode entrar. – respondeu Roy que não estava esperando ver Diana de novo. Ele permitiu as visitar, entretanto não imaginou que a mulher fosse aparecer no mesmo dia. Particularmente, ele não queria ser a pessoa a _acompanhar_ a visita, tendo em vista seu papel na história e também o envolvimento passado com Diana, mas acabou sobrando pra ele mesmo.

- Desculpa por aquele dia. Eu não... – tudo que Diana queria era se desculpar por tudo e continuar a se desculpar até receber o perdão de todos, principalmente de si mesma, entretanto isso não era algo fácil.

- Agora não, Diana. A gente conversa depois. – parando a cena no início pra evitar a choradeira de depois - Quer segurar ele?

A mulher pegou e bebê e ficou brincando com ele na sala. Roy só indicou onde estavam os brinquedos e depois saiu de perto para dar alguma privacidade para eles, mas ficou circulando por ali para monitorar o que estava acontecendo.

Depois dos cumprimentos inicias, um não voltou a falar com o outro e só se ouvia os barulhos e risinhos da criança brincando que foram diminuindo até que só restasse o silêncio. Roy parou de fingir que não estava prestando atenção e voltou para a sala para encontrar a criança adormecida no colo da mãe:

- Ele dormiu?

- Dormiu sim.

- Quer colocar ele no berço? – ofereceu.

- Ainda não. – sentada do sofá e com o bebê meio apoiado em suas pernas – Ele cresceu nesse tempo... E ele parece bastante feliz também. Pelo menos nisso eu acertei. Deixei ele com a pessoa certa.

- Não fale idiotice. – respondeu Roy sem aquiescer com a lamentação da viúva - Você nunca poderia ter abandonado ele.

- Eu sei que não. Agora eu sei...

- Se estava tudo tão difícil, por que você não procurou ajuda? Tinha muito tempo que a gente não se via, mas se você tivesse conversado comigo, eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa...

- Em um bar, Roy? – esboçou um sorriso amargo, trazendo de volta para a realidade as falas cheias de solidariedade do coronel - Você não estava interessado em saber da minha vida e eu não estava procurando a ajuda de ninguém.

Aquilo calou o coronel. Era verdade que ele não era o tipo de pessoa a quem as outras procuravam quando precisavam desabafar, era mais o tipo que se procurava para ajudar a _esquecer_ os problemas e não para _enfrentá-los_. E ela havia se aproveitado disso e o usado só para o que queria.

- Onde fica o berço? – ela perguntou por fim para acabar com a tortura de ambos.

Roy indicou o caminho até o quarto e Diana colocou o Paul dentro do berço que fora dado de presente por Armstrong depois de dar um último beijo na testa do bebê. Ela ficou parada com as mãos apoiadas na grade do berço assistindo o bebê dormir sem ter coragem para deixá-lo de novo, mas sabendo que, por mais que atrasasse, ainda teria que o fazê-lo.

As lágrimas foram se juntando nos olhos de Diana e logo rompeu em soluços, tentando não fazer muito barulho para não acordar o filho. Era o elemento tensão que faltava para tomar conta do quarto e fazer Roy querer fugir pela janela. Ele até esqueceu o que queria perguntar para esclarecer o que havia sido dito na última vez em que se encontraram e também o que o advogado disse sobre o bebê ser velho demais para poder ser seu filho.

Roy não era um coração de manteiga feito Armstrong, mas também não se sentia completamente à vontade quando alguém estava chorando na sua companhia e agora, diferente do primeiro encontro com Diana, ele não estava com raiva para reagir guiado por esta.

- Diana, você não...

Ela o interrompeu, tentando engolir o choro:

- Está todo bem. Não precisa se incomodar... – como se fosse possível fazer uma coisa dessas – Desculpa ter envolvido você nisso e por causar tantos problemas. – deu as costas e foi caminhando para a saída sem esperar a resposta. Roy foi atrás e os dois se voltaram a se encontrar à porta.

- Obrigada por me deixar ver ele. – ela agradeceu sinceramente, mas produziu um efeito diferente em Roy que não se sentia fazendo uma boa ação, digna de agradecimento. Pelo contrário, ele era o obstáculo era mãe e filho e cada vez essa verdade ia ficando mais difícil de engolir.

- Ele é seu filho. Eu não poderia impedir. Mas naquela noite, eu não reconheci você.

- Eu também não me reconheço mais às vezes. A pessoa que você conheceu não faria muitas coisas que eu fiz.

Roy sabia que também tinha várias passagens de seu passado, especialmente durante a guerra, que gostaria de apagar e que não o definiam como pessoa, mas que ele também não podia negar que o haviam moldado de uma forma ou de outra.

- Nós ainda precisamos conversar. Por que você não senta?

Diana assentiu e ocupou um dos cantos do sofá. Roy foi o primeira a falar:

- As visitas, de manhã, quando eu vou para o quartel, ele fica com uma senhora que mora lá perto. Se você tiver esse tempo livre e quiser cuidar dele durante o dia, eu posso deixá-lo com você.

- Claro. Isso seria... ótimo. Obrigada.

- E sobre a noite em que nós passamos juntos. Você disse que...

- Desculpa, mas eu não quero falar sobre isso... – dessa vez ela não negou com tanta convicção como fizera antes, fazendo parecer que ela não havia sido sincera em suas declarações - Como você já sabe, eu estava casada naquela época e eu não me orgulho do que eu fiz com o meu marido e nem com você. Nós não estávamos muito bem, mas isso não era desculpa.

- Então você quer dizer que...

- Eu não quero dizer nada.

- Seu advogado, o senhor Cohen, disse que você já estava grávida. Isso é verdade?

- O Paul nasceu trinta e duas semanas depois.

- Isso é quase oito meses. – calculou por alto com o calendário lunar de quatro semanas - Tem certeza que ele não poderia ser...

- Se você me perguntar, eu vou dizer que tenho certeza que ele é filho do meu marido, mas essa certeza é _minha_ e não vai servir pra você.

- Obrigado por responder.

- Está na hora de eu ir. – disse a mulher se levantando e Roy a acompanhou até a saída, trancando a porta depois de desejar boa noite e de pegar um telefone de contato para que acertassem como ficariam estabelecidas as visitas.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O dia da audiência chegou (1) (2).

Graças ao segredo de justiça existente em audiência de família, somente os servidores, partes e testemunhas poderiam entrar na sala, de modo que Riza ficou esperando do lado de fora. Paul ficou com a senhora Wilson porque se fóruns são extremamente chatos para adultos, acostumados com isso, para crianças, era quase insuportável.

A audiência seria realizada em um salão pequeno e às postas fechadas, já que a decisão caberia ao juiz singular e não a um colegiado e nem ao júri (3). As partes e seus advogados entraram e ocuparam seus lugares, e as testemunhas ficaram todas juntas na fila de cadeiras localizada na lateral da sala, enquanto o taquigrafo terminava de ajeitar o rolo de papel em sua máquina.

A audiência foi aberta e todos ficaram de pé para a entrada do juiz (4). O homem, vestidos com a tradicional beca preta, entrou por uma porta que dava para os fundos da sala, onde ficava seu gabinete particular, e foi para seu lugar. O juiz era um homem objetivo, com cabelos grisalhos e algumas rugas.

Depois da introdução de práxis, com identificação das partes e natureza da demanda, a palavra foi entregue à advogada da parte autora para que _Rita Harrison_ formalizasse seus argumentos no sentido de demonstrar a impossibilidade do retorno da criança para a mãe por esta não demonstrar ter condições de criá-la e também pela manifesta instabilidade psicológica da mulher que chegou ao extremo de abandonar o filho. Em seguida demonstrou os esforços de Mustang para cuidar da criança e sua melhor condição para criá-la.

O advogado de Diana, _Sandy Cohen_, não negou o abandono e nem que a criança foi muito bem tratada enquanto estava sob os cuidados de Roy, entretanto, explicou os motivos pro trás dos atos, juntando laudos psiquiátricos que comprovavam o transtorno depressivo pelo que a mulher vinha passando em razão da crise de seu casamento e que posteriormente foi agravado pela perda do marido e pelo choque hormonal do período posterior ao parto (5). Insistiu também no desejo de Diana de reaver o filho e na mudança de sua situação depois que ela se submeteu ao tratamento profissional adequado, finalizando suas falas em afirmar o dever do Estado de proteger aquela unidade familiar, já fragilizada pela perda do pai e marido.

O primeiro a ser ouvido foi o psicólogo designado que, na primeira parte da entrevista, confirmou a instabilidade emocional da Diana, mas na segunda informou que tal instabilidade não era permanente e nem incapacitante, sendo que a paciente apresentaria melhoras depois de se submeter ao tratamento adequado.

Após, foi a fase de oitiva das testemunhas de Roy que foram o major Armstrong e o casal Hughes. Os outros militares ficaram de fora, pois eram subordinados diretos e a alegação de "_temor reverencial_" seria coisa certa. Eles foram interrogados por Rita e comprovaram com os fatos narrados desde o dia em que o bebê foi abandonado sem muita riqueza de detalhes, porque ninguém precisava saber dos pequenos incidentes havidos, principalmente do que envolveu metade da força policial da cidade.

As perguntas de Sandy não foram nenhuma surpresa. Elas foram formuladas no modelo "sim" ou "não" no qual não cabia espaço para muitas explicações, mas não era fácil controlar o major quando ele começava a divagar, de modo que a técnica de interrogatório do advogado restou um pouco prejudicada. As perguntas se limitaram em esclarecer que Roy não era casado, nunca havia mencionado planos de constituir família e nem tinha experiência com crianças.

As testemunhas de Diana eram seus pais e uma amiga que confirmaram a versão dela dos fatos, mas sem saber apontar detalhes, vez que a mulher havia se fechado até mesmo para os seus contatos íntimos quando seu casamento entrou em crise. Ninguém sabia de nada o que estava acontecendo. Diana passou por tudo sozinha e não se permitiu ser ajudada por ninguém antes de tomar suas decisões erradas, o que foi lamentado pelos pais da moça e em especial por sua mãe que ainda estava chocada com a atitude da filha, mas pronta para acolher tanto a esta como também ao seu netinho.

O juiz determinou um recesso e convidou os advogados a irem até seu gabinete.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gracia e Louis deixaram a sala junto com outras testemunhas e Diana, só Maes ficou para trás e foi pulando de lugar para lugar até parar na cadeira atrás de Roy que permaneceu no mesmo lugar esperando que Rita voltasse para comunicar a decisão do juiz.

- E ai?

- Por que eles entraram? E isso é bom ou ruim?

- Bom pra um, ruim pro outro. Não sei dizer. Como é que você está?

- Me sentindo o vilão.

- Eu avisei... Mas mudando de assunto, eu vou levar a Gracia pra almoçar em um restaurante aqui por perto e queria saber se você e a Hawkeye não querem vir conosco. O retorno só está marcado paras às duas da tarde mesmo.

- Não é má idéia...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Doutores, eu já entendi o ponto aqui, então os senhores não precisam seguir em frente com o teatro. – disse o juiz esfregando as têmporas - Isso aqui é uma ação de paternidade e não um pedido de guarda provisória baseado no melhor interesse da criança. No bilhete que a ré deixou com o bebê, ela dizia que o requerente era o pai. Isso é verdade?

- Isso é irrelevante em razão da presunção legal de que... – começou a falar Sandy, mas foi sumariamente cortado pelo juiz.

- Senhor Cohen, o senhor pode se satisfazer com _presunções_, eu gosto da _verdade_ e de jeito nenhum eu vou separar uma criança do pai e dormir tranqüilo com isso só porque existe uma presunção legal, porque se as leis resolvessem alguma coisa sozinha, eu não teria mais trabalho e nem os senhores.

- O meu cliente tem dúvidas com relação a isso, excelência. – respondeu Rita – Porque ele se encontrou com a requerida em data próxima a da concepção da criança.

- Na verdade esse encontro foi posterior... Eles se encontraram em maio e a criança nasceu em janeiro, oito meses depois.

- Isso não prova coisa alguma. Crianças prematuras nascem a todo o tempo. – argumento Rita.

- Crianças prematuras não nascem com mais de três quilos. – contra-argumentou Sandy.

- Você tem o registro do hospital com esses dados? – interveio o juiz para parar a discussão.

- O parto foi realizado por uma parteira e... – explicou Sandy.

- Não tem. – resumiu o juiz que não queria saber das explicações - Então a solução é fazer o exame de sangue dos três para conferir a compatibilidade dos tipos.

- Mas excelência... – insistiu Sandy.

- Indeferido, doutor. Eu quero o exame.

O juiz já tinha formado sua convicção, não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito a não ser obedecer. A continuação da audiência foi re-marcada para a próxima brecha na pauta depois que os exames ficassem prontos e as partes foram dispensadas de retornar ainda naquele dia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mesmo sendo dispensados de voltar mais tarde, ainda era hora do almoço, então os dois casais foram para um restaurante próximo. Só Maes e Riza estavam de farda, pois, como não era um tribunal militar, Roy achou mais adequado aparecer à paisana.

- Na verdade esse teste não comprova nada. – Maes ainda estava comentando a decisão enquanto falava que Gracia podia escolher por ele - Ele só serve mesmo pra excluir a paternidade porque a mistura do tipo sangüíneo dos genitores só pode resultar em alguns tipos, mas algumas combinações podem dar vários resultados.

- Alelos múltiplos, genes recessivos... Eu já não gostava nada disso nas aulas de biologia. – resmungou Roy – Já pediu Riza?

- Ainda não... Eu vou querer a omelete de cogumelos.

- E eu quero a costela de porco com salada de batata. – pediu Roy por último.

- Você está pensando em voltar pro quartel depois de comer isso? – perguntou Maes.

- É. Talvez... – indicando que provavelmente tiraria o resto do dia de folga - Eu vou ter que passar em casa pra pegar minha farda. Não dá pra aparecer lá vestido assim.

- O senhor tem uma muda extra no quartel. – disse Riza.

- Tenho?

- Tem.

- Desde quando?

- Desde a última vez que choveu e o senhor esqueceu o guarda-chuva e descobriu que passar o resto do dia com a roupa meio molhada não fazia bem pra saúde.

- É verdade... – lembrando do episódio - Então eu não tenho mais desculpa pra não ir trabalhar. Melhor eu mudar meu pedido. – chamando o garçom de volta.

_... continua..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) ALERTA: Vc pode morrer de tédio e ler esta parte. Pule até o próximo "corte" ou siga em frente por sua conta e risco.

(2) ALERTA 2: Eu inventei as leis e os procedimentos usando meus muitos anos de experiência assistindo filmes e seriados de advogados.

(3) O juiz pode decidir a questão sozinho ou, em certos casos, pode ser um grupo de juizes que formam um colegiado (no Brasil, são as câmaras dos Tribunais). O júri é composto por pessoas comuns que são chamadas para decidir em determinados casos. No Brasil, o Tribunal do Júri só julga crimes dolosos contra a vida como homicídio, mas nos EUA a sistemática é outra.

(4) Era pra ter um promotor de justiça aqui tb, mas eu preferi _matar_ ele para não ter a chance de enrolar ainda mais com essa parte, pq ele teria que participar, mas a participação seria completamente _dispensável_.

(5) Só de curiosidade, existe um crime específico para a mãe que mata o próprio filho logo após o parto se estiver sob influência do "estado puerperal". Chama infanticídio e tem a pena menor que a do homicídio, pra vcs verem como essa coisa de hormônio não é brincadeira.


	17. Despedida

**N/A:** E eu consegui terminar no prazo. To tão feliz n.n

* * *

**17 - Despedida**

A enfermeira foi o mais delicada que pôde, tentando distrair a criança para que ela olhasse para o outro lado e não prestasse atenção no que estava prestes a acontecer, mas quando a ponta da agulha atravessou a pele, os olhos do nenenzinho se encheram de lágrimas e ele puxou o bracinho que não estava tão bem imobilizado assim, fazendo com que a enfermeira errasse a fina e delicada veia que mais parecia um fio de linha.

O sangue ainda precisava ser colhido, então a enfermeira pulou para o outro braço, mas tudo se complicava com o choro nervoso do bebê que, ainda alerta com a recente e desagradável experiência, não aceitou mais os subornos de mimos e gracinhas que tentavam roubar sua atenção. O jeito foi usar a força para segurá-lo e pronto. O líquido vermelho foi separado e rotulado em um vidro de ensaio.

Roy já tinha seu tipo sanguíneo gravado em seu registro do exército: ABRh negativo. Um tipo bastante raro e um tanto quanto _mesquinho_, já que só se permitia ser útil para pessoas do mesmo tipo, mas aceitava de todos os outros, desde que com o mesmo fator Rh. Entretanto, não era o aproveitamento do sangue por um banco de sangue que estava em questão, já que ninguém estava pretendendo se cadastrar como doador, então o importante era que o tipo "AB" de Roy já excluía previamente o tipo "0" (1) das combinações possíveis. A vantagem era que, independente de qual seria o tipo de Diana, todas as outras combinações seriam possíveis.

Diana também já sabia qual era seu tipo sanguíneo, que era ARh negativo (2). A única surpresa do exame seria o tipo de Paul.

A criança saiu da sala com os olhinhos molhados no colo da mãe e Roy saiu atrás para se despedir e depois voltou para também tirar sangue. Ele ainda teria que ir para o quartel e trabalhar o restante do dia, por isso, como combinado, deixou Paul aos cuidados de Diana e voltou para a sala de coleta.

Quando Diana ia embora com o filho, cruzou com Riza na sala de entrada. Hawkeye não sabia explicar, mas sentia uma raiva profunda quando encontrava a mulher. A expressão calma que sempre ostentava e a educação no trato era puro disfarce, pois queria arrancar os cabelos da cabeça da cretina que resolveu prejudicar uma pessoa que era querida pra ela e ainda andava por ai como se isso não fosse nada. Ela, diferente de Maes que demonstrou logo estar disposto a entender os motivos de Diana, não gostou nem um pouco da brecha que Mustang deu para a aproximação da mulher, mas guardou seu descontentamento para si, porque discutir o assunto com Roy parecia irreal por demais e com qualquer outra pessoa seria fofoca.

A decisão de permitir que Diana ficasse com a criança durante a manhã e da tarde, período em que antes Paul ficava aos cuidados de Marta, deixou claro que a indignação de Roy havia passado e que agora ele começava a ver os acontecimentos com um pouco mais de distância. Agora ele parecia mais conformado com qualquer que fosse a decisão, o que não significa dizer que estava indiferente a ela. Depois do baque inicial que revolveu tudo, as coisas foram se assentando de novo em seus lugares e as palavras de Maes ainda no dia em que Diana apareceu foram fazendo cada vez mais sentido. Saber se ele era mesmo o pai ou não fazia _toda_ a diferença e o fato de ele não querer reconhecer a diferença significava somente que queria muito que o garotinho fosse seu filho.

Os outros militares, que ficaram sabendo da advogada no dia seguinte ao incidente no restaurante por meio de uma Hawkeye, que ainda estava constrangida pelo que havia acontecido depois, guardaram silêncio quanto ao assunto com um pouco de peso na consciência por terem imaginado que era só mais um encontro e chegado a apostar com o evento. Não que Roy não merecesse a aposta, pois esta teria justificativa em um outro contexto, mas a culpa sempre vem quando se faz julgamento errados, mesmo quando baseados em fundamentos corretos.

Os últimos a saberem foram Ed e Al e aquele ficou incrivelmente bravo por ter sido o último a tomar conhecimento, ou pelo menos foi isso que ele gritou para os quatro cantos quando ficou sabendo o que estava acontecendo por meio do Major Armstrong. Alphonse foi atrás se desculpando pelo irmão e segurou este para que Edward não fosse tirar satisfações com Mustang.

Riza estava sentava na fila de cadeira enfrente da atendente, segurando o casaco azul de Mustang e se levantou quando viu que ele se aproximava com o braço flexionado e segurando o algodão onde havia levado a agulhada.

- O Paul e a mãe dele já foram. – disse Riza, inconformada por ter que chamar a criancinha pelo nome de registro e não pelo nome que ela havia dado ainda no primeiro dia em que o bebê apareceu, porque para ela e para todos no quartel ele era e sempre seria "Andy", não "Paul".

- Eu sei. Fiquei por último. – e chegou o algodão com uma manchinha pequena de sangue, depois o atirou numa lixeira ali perto, desdobrando as mangas da blusa e a abotoando no pulso em seguida.

- E ele chorou muito? – devolvendo o casaco azul que Mustang vestiu e arrumou imediatamente.

- Um pouco. Tiveram que furar o bracinho dele duas vezes, mas ele se comportou direitinho. A gente até ganhou prêmio... – mostrando dois pirulitos, um vermelho em forma de coração embrulhado em um plástico transparente e outro embrulhado em um plástico azul.

- Ele ainda não pode comer isso. – disse Riza – A bala na ponta do palito poderia se soltar e o fazer engasgar ou ele poderia se machucar com o palito também.

- Foi o que a Diana disse, por isso ela me deu o dele... Depois eu ganhei outro, porque a moça que tirou o sangue estava conversando tanto que conseguiu errar meu braço também, então ficou nervosa e errou mais uma vez antes de conseguir. Então ela se desculpou e me deu um pirulito também. Se eu não aceitasse, ela ia ficar ainda mais em graça.

- É só dar pra uma criança no caminho. – a loira foi logo dando uma idéia prática de como solucionar o problema do pirulito, mas, enquanto concluía a frase, Mustang já havia imaginado uma saída menos convencional e ignorou a sugestão de sua subordinada.

- Quer pra você? – oferecendo um dos doces como se fosse uma flor. Talvez uma rosa ou uma tulipa por causa do tom vermelho do corante. Riza virou o rosto para o lado e seus olhos cruzaram com os de Roy que lançou um sorriso e ela sorriu de volta. Mesmo naquelas circunstâncias e sabendo que Roy não estava com o melhor dos humores, ela achou graça da molequice e apanhou a bala e a guardou o bolso. Não ganhava um pirulito de coração de um garoto desde os namoricos de infância em que só se permitiam esse tipo delicado de agrado bobo e açucarado.

Por um instante ela quase esqueceu o motivo pelo qual estavam ali e pensou que Roy também, porque ele não comentou mais nada, só jogou fora o papel de embrulho do outro pirulito e, sem ligar para a tonalidade forte de azul escuro do doce, o colocou na boca e continuou andando.

A essa altura, eles haviam saído do prédio e estavam caminhando para o quartel que ficava há poucas quadras dali.

- Eu conversei com a moça do laboratório... – explicou Riza – Pelo procedimento padrão, eles vão mandar o resultado direto pro tribunal, mas o senhor pode vir aqui amanhã à tarde se quiser dar uma olhada e ficar sabendo mais cedo qual foi o resultado (3).

- A senhora Harrison já havia me falado sobre isso. Ela precisa saber do resultado antes pra formular a linha de argumentação na próxima audiência ou algo do tipo. É o trabalho dela então não vou me meter – como advogada perita na área, Rita também já conhecia os procedimentos fora do tribunal e tinha seus contatos estratégicos que lhe permitiam transitar com tranqüilidade pelo meio.

- E o senhor também não quer saber o resultado antes?

- E estragar a surpresa? – riu sem convicção e continuou - Ela vai me ligar depois.

Ela não comentou mais nada e o assunto morreu ali, mas vez ou outra Riza lançava um olhar desconfiado para Mustang, como que querendo dizer alguma coisa, mas sem coragem para tanto, foi só quando eles chegaram ao quartel que o coronel se sentiu suficientemente incomodando para perguntar qual era o problema.

- Nada. Só acho que o senhor... deveria escovar os dentes. – respondeu séria.

- Eu estou com mau hálito? – colocando a mão sobre a boca e soprando para conferir se a situação estava tão ruim assim, mas só sentiu o cheiro de _tutti-frutti_ do pirulito. Foi quando Riza percebeu que o coronel não sabia de que cor nada natural sua língua estava graças ao corante do pirulito.

- Sua língua, coronel... Ela está azul.

- Como? – empacou.

- Acho que esse pirulito tem um corante especial pra pintar a língua da pessoa que coloca ele na boca.

- Mas quem vai querer comer alguma coisa que deixa a boca azul?

- Geralmente crianças, senhor. – respondeu o óbvio.

- Droga de pirulito! – e segurou a guloseima diante dos olhos, amaldiçoando o pobre doce que foi atirado na primeira lixeira - E a senhorita está achando muito divertido, não é? – continuou escondendo a boca com a mão e se fazendo zangado, mas não dá pra manter a seriedade quando sua língua está azul.

- Desculpa, senhor. Vai logo para o banheiro que eu busco sua escova de dente e entrego pra você lá.

Roy deu meia volta no corredor e saiu apressado com a mão sobre a boca e Riza continuou em frente até a sala onde os outros três militares estavam só coçando, já que estavam sem uma supervisão que os obrigasse a trabalhar.

- Hawkeye... – disse Jean, ficando de pé – Cadê o Coronel?

- Ele já está chegando. – respondeu Riza, abrindo as gavetas da mesa de Mustang até encontrar a escova, já que o alquimista esqueceu de dizer em qual delas a havia guardado.

- Você foi ao laboratório com ele hoje, não é? – insistiu o tenente loiro, formulando mal sua pergunta, já que ele sabia bem onde os dois havia ido e queria saber o que havia acontecido lá.

- Sim... – respondeu Riza que finalmente havia localizou o estojo que procurava e agora estava sem palavras, pois junto dele encontrou um envelope com seu nome escrito e ficou imaginando do que se tratava, deixando de lado a pergunta de Havoc.

- E então?

- E então o que, tenente? – sem lembrar da primeira pergunta.

- Conta pra gente o que aconteceu lá.

- Nada. O resultado só fica pronto amanhã e a advogada do Coronel vai ligar pra ele e dar a notícia. – respondeu anda com sua atenção voltada para o envelope branco e decidindo sobre o dilema de deixá-lo onde estava ou de ver o que estava guardado ali dentro.

- E quando é que a gente vai ficar sabendo?

- Quando o Coronel resolver contar.

- Mas isso não está certo. A gente precisava ficar sabendo disso antes para poder fazer alguma coisa.

- Fazer o que, Breda? – perguntou no modo automático acompanhado de um tom incisivo que não matava qualquer resposta.

- Isso depende do resultado. Se for positivo a gente sai pra beber pra comemorar, se for negativo a gente bebe pra esquecer.

- É... Mas não tem jeito. Só o Coronel poderia ir buscar o resultado ou então alguém com uma procuração e o controle é bem rígido, então não tentem fazer nada desta vez. – explicou Riza, lembrando aos demais que não estavam lidando com informações de acesso ao público em geral.

- As pessoas que trabalham lá têm acesso irrestrito aos dados... – acrescentou Jean, imaginando que sua namorada deveria conhecer alguém ou conhecer alguém que conhecesse alguém que conhecesse a pessoa que tinha acesso ao resultado dos exames.

- E a gente também gente podia ligar para a advogada do coronel e pedir pra ela dar a notícia pra gente antes. – sugeriu Kain, pois seria a forma mais fácil e menos mirabolante de conseguir a informação.

- De jeito nenhum. E o segredo advogado e cliente? Ela nunca vai fazer isso. – refutou logo Breda e emendou em seguida – A gente vai ter que interceptar esse telefonema...

- Ainda prefiro usar nossos contatos lá dentro. Vou ver com a Jane se ela conhece alguém...

- Você está todo metido por causa da sua namorada, não é? – zoando de Jean que realmente estava todo feliz com a namorada e transformava tudo em pretexto para falar que estava namorando.

- Cale a boca, Breda.

A discussão começou entre os três e eles nem deram mais atenção para Riza que não achou oportuno interromper e saiu da sala de mansinho e sem olhar o envelope, lamentando muito tão rígida que não a permitia fazer nada de errado mesmo quando sabia que ninguém estava vendo, porque sua consciência estava sempre ali fazendo o papel de vigia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roy foi direto para o banheiro, mas até chegar lá teve que cruzar com metade do quartel que, coincidentemente, também estava circulando por ali e, é claro, todas as pessoas com quem ele encontrou no caminho fizeram questão de cumprimentá-lo amistosamente só porque ele não podia devolver o cumprimento com a mesma amabilidade e manter a língua colorida escondida.

Quando ele saiu de lá com a língua de volta a coloração natural e o hálito fresco, pronto para saudar a todos, percebeu que as pessoas que estavam circulando por ali sumiram misteriosamente. Tanto melhor, porque Riza, que resistiu em não ver o que havia dentro do envelope, teve coragem de perguntar o que era:

- Senhor eu... – pensando em falar sem fazer parecer que ela era uma mexeriqueira intrometida - Quando fui procurar nas gavetas na sua mesa eu acabei encontrando um com envelope...

- Com seu nome nele? – completou Roy – Desculpa. Eu deveria ter entregado pra você já tem um tempo. É a foto do dia do churrasco e deve ter fotos da Elysia junto. O Maes fez uma cópia extra para você e me pediu pra entregar, mas eu esqueci.

- Não tem problema. – respondeu Riza que não precisava de explicações por estar acompanhando tudo que se passava – A foto ficou boa?

- Muito. Eu sou extremamente fotogênico e você também não ficou anda mal... – parou no meio do corredor e tirou a carteira do bolso. A foto estava escondida entre uma conta antiga de telefone e um calendário para que um engraçadinho que pegasse a carteira não a encontrasse com muita facilidade.

A mulher demorou um instante para estender a mão e pegar a fotografia. Lá estavam os três na sala de Maes, o bebê adormecido e ela agarrada ao braço de Roy que, mesmo surpreso com a reação de Riza na ocasião, teve tempo de se voltar para a câmera e sorrir também. Ela voltou a sorriu com a lembrança e não se importaria de se sentir como quando a foto foi tirada mais vezes.

- Ficou muito boa mesmo... – devolvendo a fotografia - Mas foto na carteira? – implicou Riza com um risinho irônico, uma vez que Mustang já havia declarado que não era o tipo de pessoa sentimental que carrega fotografias por ai – Não esperava isso do senhor.

- Não era um hábito tão ruim mesmo... – guardando a foto de volta em seu lugar e a carteira no bolso.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O trio entrou em ação assim que a tenente saiu da sala, maquinando como desviariam o telefonema da advogada ou conseguiriam burlar as normas do laboratório para subtrair o exame em segredo.

Eles descobriram que os resultados só eram entregues na parte da tarde, pois a manhã era reservada para a coleta de material, então Rita só poderia ir ou mandar alguém depois do meio dia o que lhes dava mais tempo para agir.

Na tarde seguinte, eles já estavam com o plano esquematizado: o telefone da mesa de Mustang teve a linha desviada por Fuery para que o coronel não pudesse atender e Ed e Al foram escalados para espionar a advogada e roubar a informação quando fosse oportuno. Todavia, eles ficaram tão ocupados em fazer tudo sem serem notados que não notaram quando o superior disse que precisava resolver um assunto e saiu junto com Riza.

Esperar o telefonema não estava fazendo bem aos nervos de Mustang que mudou de idéia e, depois de respirar fundo, resolveu ir ele mesmo conferir o resultado. Hawkeye foi a única que percebeu sua saída estratégica e foi logo atrás, tanto melhor pois a companhia dela deu uma maior determinação para o outro que ainda estava em dúvida de se estava com tanta pressa assim para saber o resultado.

- Aqui – a mocinha da recepção entregou a pasta depois de voltar do arquivo interno – Mas o senhor só pode olhar aqui. Não pode levar com você. – repetiu a mesma explicação que a outra atendente havia dado no dia anterior.

Roy abriu a pasta e foi pulando as linhas até chegar à conclusão e depois entregou os paginas para Riza que estava olhando por cima de seu ombro, mas sem conseguir ler direito. Ela terminou de ler rapidamente, só para confirmar o que já sabia pela cara que Roy fez quando deixou o laudo pra lá e deu uns passos para o canto.

- Que bom que o exame foi conclusivo, não é? – comentou a mocinha satisfeita, já que a quase totalidade dos casos que passavam por ali eram de homens que queriam comprovar que não eram os pais, então um resultado negativo era tudo que eles precisavam para se verem livres. Mas mais do que isso, era o único resultado que dava certeza, já que o outro só indicava possibilidade.

- É sim... – concordou o alquimista para não fazer desfeita e porque a mulher havia sido tão prestativa que sua boa vontade merecia alguma recompensa. Ela não precisava saber que havia atravessado seu coração com uma estaca com a notícia e jogado a última pá de cal sobre suas esperanças, mas Riza sabia e foi exatamente isso que ela viu escondido atrás da tranqüilidade com que o outro concordou.

- O senhor quer mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado. A senhorita foi muito atenciosa.

- Não por isso. É o meu trabalho. Tenha uma boa tarde.

A tenente devolveu a pasta para a mocinha, agradeceu novamente e foi encontrar com Roy que já estava passando pela porta e ganhando o corredor. De todas as combinações possíveis, Paul era justo ARh positivo. O problema ficou no fator Rh, pois mesmo sendo o tipo A um resultado possível da combinação dos tipos A e AB, o fator Rh positivo determinava que um dos genitores também o fosse positivo, mas nem Roy nem Diana eram.

Roy estava esperando do lado de fora da sala, pouco depois da porta.

- Vamos? – chamou o coronel quando Riza parou na sua frente e o olhou com seus olhos castanhos muito sérios - Por que você está me olhando assim, tenente? Minha língua nem está azul hoje. – troçou Roy, tentando mostrar-se indiferente, mas a mágoa presa em sua garganta denunciava a falsidade de seu discurso - Eu falei sério... E isso não faz diferença no processo, porque como eu já expliquei, existe essa presunção legal e ele já não era meu filho de qualquer jeito. Eu já sabia disso. Agora tenho que ligar para a Harrison para...

- Pare com isso, Roy... – usando um tom enérgico, quase que como se estivesse brigando – Eu sei que você ficou decepcionado. Fingir que você não se importa não vai mudar nada para melhor.

Ele ainda resistiu um pouco, o orgulho o segurando e forçando a manter a pose, mas para que? Diminui a pouca distância entre eles com mais um passo, soltou um pesado suspiro e deixou a cabeça cair sobre o ombro de dela.

O coração de Riza se partiu em mil pedacinhos ao vê-lo tão penalizado, mas era melhor assim do que se ele continuasse guardando a magoa para si. Ela, pensando muito pouco no fato de estar em um lugar público, levou a mão até a nuca dele, correndo os dedos com carinho no cabelo escuro de Roy que fechou os olhos e afundou mais no pescoço dela, procurando conforto.

- Tudo bem... Eu estou aqui com você. – sussurrou Riza, envolvendo-o com o outro braço. Ela se sentia frustrada por não poder fazer mais nada a não ser ficar ali parada, pois parecia muito pouco, mas esse pouco era tudo o que o outro precisava e a única coisa que poderia fazê-lo se sentir um pouco melhor.

- Eu não estou chorando. – respondeu com a voz abafada.

- Eu sei que não. – ela concordou.

Os dois ficaram envolvidos um com o outro e perceberam, mas a lata de lixo que estava posicionada no corredor, de frente para a recepção e em um lugar por onde qualquer pessoa que fosse requisitar um exame ou buscar um resultado teria obrigatoriamente que passar, caiu para trás com a cena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Os irmãos Elric decidiram que a melhor forma de cumprir sua parte na missão era vigiar o laboratório, quem entrava e quem saia. Era praticamente impossível esconder Alphonse, por isso o caçula ficou do lado de fora esperando enquanto o mais velho entrou. Porém o adolescente esperava ver a advogada loira de quem os oficiais falaram e não uma cena Roy e Riza e muito menos em uma cena tão insólita.

Depois do choque inicial de ver o coronel mulherengo e sua séria subordinada quase se abraçando, o jovem alquimista acabou percebendo o que havia acontecido e apagou a expressão de espanto de seu rosto, pois aquilo não passava de um consolo amigo, sem segundas intenções. Claro, porque a tenente Hawkeye jamais, em hipótese alguma, se interessaria pelo arrogante e prepotente coronel-cabeça-dura... pelo menos essa idéia guiou Edward a esquecer parte do que viu e não entrar em detalhes quando foi dar a notícia para o irmão e resto do grupo que estava no quartel.

Ed e Al sumiram, mas os outros três não podiam abandonar o posto sem dar na cara que haviam metido o bedelho onde não foram chamados, então ficaram ensaiando suas expressões de "não sei de nada" que cada vez mais ganhavam traços de culpa. Qual não foi o alívio dos oficiais quando Hawkeye voltou a entrar na sala sozinha e avisou que o Mustang havia ido embora e que não voltaria mais naquele dia.

- O que vocês aprontaram desta vez? – perguntou depois do longo suspiro que todos os três deram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada... A gente só... – desconversou Havoc.

- Estava espionando de novo. – confessou Breda, incluindo todo mundo no ato de sabotagem – A gente já sabe o que aconteceu. Tem alguma coisa que possamos fazer?

- Acho que não. E melhor não comentar o assunto... O Coronel foi conversar com a advogada, porque quer retirar o pedido de guarda, por isso não volta mais hoje.

- Ele vai desistir de ficar com o bebê? – perguntou Kain aflito.

- Vocês já ficaram sabendo do resultado do exame. – disse Riza muito contrariada, mas em um tom calmo e controlado - Seria perda de tempo insistir.

- Mas será que não tem um jeito de...

- Não. – respondeu logo a mulher sem dar explicações. Ela havia conversado mais um pouco com Mustang enquanto estavam no laboratório e sabia que o alquimista preferia daquele jeito. Ele havia decidido retirar o pedido assim que possível e deixar a criança com a mãe de uma vez, tanto que nem a buscaria naquele depois do horário do expediente, porque ficou com medo de se despedir e de mudar de idéia novamente e decidir arrastar o processo pra sempre, o que sabia ser uma opção bastante egoísta e que acabaria prejudicando a criança. Era melhor fazer do jeito mais drástico, porque de outro jeito não conseguiria fazer – É assim mesmo.

- Isso é muito chato...

- É sim... Mas fica lamentando não vai adiantar muito. Vamos voltar ao trabalho.

- A gente não vai poder nem se despedir dele? – perguntou Kain, arrumando os óculos.

- Não sei. Acho que a mãe dele deve continuar na cidade por enquanto... É só vocês pegarem o endereço.

- Mas...

- Eu não quero mais continuar neste assunto, está bem? – a paciência de Riza acabou antes que a curiosidade dos outros fosse saciada e sem que eles tivessem entendido os sinais de estresse.

Depois de um comando direto, os resmungos e comentários pararam e todos voltaram para suas mesas. Eles não haviam feito muita coisa naquele dia fora brincar de espião e já era hora de voltar a brincar de soldado, mas sem nenhuma guerra acontecendo, só sobrava a rotina chata de escritório.

Lá pelas tantas, Kain, que havia saído para entregar alguns relatórios, voltou para a sala com uma notícia que sabia que não iria agradar a ninguém ali e que o colocava, como portador da notícia, em uma situação difícil:

- Hawkeye, tem uma pessoa na recepção querendo falar com o Coronel Mustang... – avisou Kain, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Só que ele não está aqui. O que você quer que eu faça? – respondeu mal-humorada.

- Mas é a mãe do guri quem está aqui fora... – Riza, que havia dado as respostas sem sequer levantar os olhos, parou de escrever. Era ousadia demais da mulher vir cercar Mustang dentro do quartel, já que, pelo que eles haviam resolvido, Roy iria levar e buscar Paul todos os dias exatamente para manter a discrição e para que a situação não começasse a correr de boca em boca. E justo no dia em que o Coronel havia jogado a toalha e decidido não ir buscar a criança, Diana resolveu dar o ar da graça – ou seria _desgraça_ - só para atazanar a vida do outro um pouco mais. Estava claro que não era uma visita gratuita e que Diana pretendia levar alguma vantagem com ela, o que a mulher não sabia era que, sem Mustang por perto, ela entraria bem na linha de tiro.

- Eu vou dar um jeito nisto. – disse a primeira tenente saindo da sala com um ar de quem estava contando até dez para recuperar a calma, mas que não estava adiantando muito. Os outros três ficaram se entreolhando com os olhos arregalados e, curiosos como eram, depois decidiram ir atrás e ainda alcançaram a primeira tenente no corredor.

Ainda faltava duas horas para o final do expediente e pelo ar de leveza que a mulher deixava transparecer, ela com certeza havia sido informada do resultado do exame e se viu no direito de mudar o combinado por conta própria. Quando percebeu a presença de alguém conhecido, Diana abriu um sorriso sonso, mas ele durou pouco e só fez esquentar ainda mais o sangue de Riza que ignorou o cumprimento da outra:

- O que a senhora veio fazer aqui?

- Eu vim entregar o Paul e...

- Pode deixar que eu cuido disso. – pegando a criança do colo da outra e entregando para Havoc.

- E eu também queria conversar com o Roy sobre... – ela não teve tempo de continuar a frase, pois Riza a agarrou pelo braço e saiu arrastando a mulher para fora.

- Vocês voltem pra sala e a senhora vem comigo.

Todo mundo estava sendo gentil com Diana até aquele momento e ela acabou confundindo educação com cumplicidade, porque a lealdade deles estava com outra pessoa. Isso porque ninguém estava do lado da mulher e tampouco ligavam para seus motivos ou para a falta deles. Só a suportavam como mais um fardo social e, se a oportunidade surgisse, gostaria de que isso ficasse bem claro, mas Diana estava protegida por suas condição de mulher que impedia que qualquer um deles lhe desse um _chega-pra-la_. Qualquer um, menos Riza.

- Você vai sair daqui agora e não vai voltar mais.

- Eu não entendi. Qual é o problema? – Diana continuou andando com passos relutantes, pois não estava entendendo a reação de Riza e começou a ficar com medo da mulher loira – Você está machucando meu braço.

- Ele já sabe o resultado do teste. – fazendo questão de apertar um pouco mais e tomando todas as dores de Mustang - Foi por isso que você veio aqui, não é? Para contar a novidade? Pois pode dar meia volta.

Riza parou de repente e empurrou a outra contra a parede. O movimento foi violento e rápido. Diana não estava esperando e machucou a parte de trás cabeça com o encontrão com a parede:

- Ai!

- Você não acha que já fez o bastante?

- Do que você está falando? Eu só...

- Não quero saber. – cortou logo - Pode guardar suas desculpas pra outra pessoa, porque não vão funcionar comigo. Eu não sei o grau de liberdade que você decidiu que tem só porque foi mais uma das ex-namoradas do Mustang, porém isso não lhe dá o direito de fazer o que bem entende e de ficar o assediando com seu discurso choroso de arrependimento, porque eu não vou deixar. Está na hora de você assumir a responsabilidade completa dos seus atos e parar de transferir sua culpa para os outros só para ganhar a piedade deles e se livrar da sua culpa. Foi você quem decidiu fazer o que fez e por motivos que são só seus e ainda mentiu para o Coronel e o envolveu na sua sujeira. Eu sei que você não vai remediar a besteira que fez, mas pelo menos não vai deixar nada pior do que já está.

Diana escutou tudo silenciosamente sem ter coragem para interromper, primeiro porque a imagem de Riza brava, com as sobrancelhas apertadas e os olhos avermelhados sérios, era bastante intimidadora e segundo porque nada do que a tenente disse era mentira. Ela sabia muito bem porque estava ali, sabia que pretendia encurtar todas as vias legais e ainda voltar pra casa com o filho naquele dia, sem precisar de sentença nenhuma, pois o resultado do exame cumpriu esse papel... e ela teria isso, se não tivesse se sentido tão à-vontade em sua posição e abusado da sorte.

- E como é que o Roy está? – perguntou olhando para o outro lado. Ela ficou tão contente com o resultado que não pensou que havia um outro lado a ser considerado.

- Isso não é da sua conta. – dispensando a preocupação pouco sincera dispensada pela outra e saindo da frente para que ela pudesse ir embora.

Diana baixou a cabeça e foi embora envergonhada e deixou Riza quase tremendo de raiva, pois o que ela queria mesmo era arrancado todos os cabelos da cabeça daquela odiosa criatura, e não só ficar no sermão. Quando olhou para o lado, ainda recuperando o controle, viu os três patetas escondidos atrás de uma pilastra com os olhos arregalados para ela, sem saber se corriam para salvar suas vidas ou se aplaudiam.

- Eu não mandei vocês voltarem pra sala? – bufou Riza, no que eles se aproximaram recalcitrantes.

- A gente não entendeu muito bem essa parte da ordem e veio pedir esclarecimento. – respondeu Havoc.

- Mas gostei de ver, tenente. Meus parabéns. – disse o tenente ruivo – Ganhei meu dia depois desta.

- Isso não tem graça. – pegando o bebê de volta dos braços de Jean.

- Vai dizer que você não gostou de enxotar a _mamãe-madrasta-malvada_ dele? – pegando na mãozinha de Paul para brincar com ele no que a criancinha começou a rir da careta estranha que Breda fez para entretê-lo.

- Não era pra ela ter aparecido aqui... – refletiu Riza pensando que talvez devesse ter pensando um pouco mais antes de expulsar a outra e ficar com a criança - E nem pra ter deixado ele.

- Pelo menos agora a gente pode se despedir. – comentou Kain feliz da vida.

- Você quer fazer um "_bota-fora_" pra uma criança de seis meses? Porque eu topo. – prontificou-se Jean.

- E nós vamos beber o que ? _Leite__achocolatado_?

- Leite de gente grande, oras: _cerveja_. – explicou Havoc fazendo o serviço de atualização da palavra.

- Podem ir vocês. – riu a primeiro tenente – Eu vou levar este garotinho pra casa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roy estava estirado no sofá em uma posição de perfeitamente aconchegante, quase em uma simbiose perfeita, quando escutou alguém bater à porta. Ele levantou a mão do rosto para olhar na direção do barulho sem a menor vontade de levantar. Talvez se ele ficasse em silêncio a pessoa que estava batendo pensasse que não havia ninguém em casa e fosse embora...

- Coronel, abra a porta. - seguindo de mais dois toques. A voz do outro lado da porta fez o sofá não parecer mais tão confortável assim e ele saltou para fora.

- Eu disse que não precisava de ajuda pra... – começou a dizer antes mesmo de abrir a porta e continuou mesmo depois de ver que Riza não estava sozinha do outro lado - ...arrumar as coisas dele. O que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Eu sei que o senhor disse que preferia não se despedir, mas o Paul não concordou com isso. – transferindo para o bebezinho uma idéia que era dela.

- Dá ele aqui... – pegando o garotinho e depois segurando no ar com os braços esticados para ficarem cara a cara - Foi uma idéia estúpida a minha... muito estúpida. Eu vou sentir a sua falta, baixinho.

- O senhor sabe que não é um adeus... Tenho certeza que a mãe dele não vai se opor a que você visite o Paul às vezes.

- Eu sei, mas não vai ser a mesma coisa.

Antes de também ficar desanimada com a observação, Riza mexeu na sacola que estava segurando e sacou a _arma_ que havia trazido para uma emergência:

- Eu tenho um presente pra você. - a mulher loira pegou dentro da sacola que carregava um livro grosso com a capa colorida e cheia de desenhos recordados e o título "_Um tesouro de contos de fadas_".

- Pra ele, você quis dizer. – corrigiu Roy.

- Não. Pra você mesmo. Aliás, é um presente dele... - Riza abriu o livro de contos de fadas e mostrou a página em que havia a marca da mãozinha de Paul carimbada com tinta azul-claro – Viu só?

- É uma dedicatória interessante... – riu da brincadeira, agradecido por ter alguém que se importasse tanto com ele – Obrigado, Riza.

- Eu vou deixar vocês se entenderem agora... – disse ela tomando sua missão por cumprida.

- Você não quer me ajudar a fazê-lo dormir de novo? – convidou Mustang

- Er... Claro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

O espetacular berço talhado a mão com o uso da técnica milenar da família Armstrong foi deixado de lado naquela noite e Paul dormiu antes mesmo do final história do "Pássaro de Fogo", que provavelmente era tão grande exatamente para cansar as crianças a fazê-las dormir logo.

- Sabe... – começou Roy, deitado, com o braço apoiando a cabeça, ao lado da criancinha que roncava baixinho seu ronco de criança que ainda consegue ser agradável, bem diferente do ronco dos adultos - No fim eu gostei do que aconteceu. Quero dizer... Eu não estou gostando da dor excruciante que eu estou sentindo agora, mas eu gostei muito de cuidar dele. De sentir que alguém dependia de mim...

- E...? – sussurrou Riza que também estava sentada na cama, logo atrás de Roy, afagando os cabelos dele.

- E eu quero sentir isso de novo. – e girou para o lado, parando com a cabeça no colo de Riza com um sorriso atrevido.

- Você não acha que está abusando?

- Hoje eu posso.

No dia seguinte a criança foi entregue a mãe, desta vez pra sempre.

Diana não via mais sentido em continuar vivendo na Central, então mudou-se para uma cidade do interior para viver junto com seus pais e criar o filho com mais tranqüilidade. Todos ficaram emburrados e Armstrong quase derreteu em lágrimas, mas pouco tempo depois tudo estava de volta ao que era antes e logo novas perturbações surgiram para ocupar a atenção de todos e servir de empecilho entre Roy e Riza, mas eles ainda tinham uma promessa que não seria esquecida (4).

FIM

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Curiosidade: E isso é um "zero" mesmo e não a letra "O", antes que alguém pergunte. Me enganaram durante anos dizendo que era a letra "O" e eu acreditei já que os outros tipos também eram letras, mas se eram letras, pq não A, B e C? Por que pular para o O? Essa dúvida cruel me consumiu até eu descobrir que o "O" na verdade era um "0" pq essas pessoas _não têm_ aglutinogênio nas hemácias.

(2) Curiosidade: mulheres quem têm o sangue tipo negativo têm que tomar uma _vacina_ quando ficam grávidas se os maridos são do tipo positivo, pq se o bebê for do tipo positivo, os anticorpos da mãe atacam o "corpo estranho" e a criancinha nasce com problemas. Chama _eritoblastose fetal_ (eu penei pra decorar esse nome e nem caiu na prova). Mas não me xinguem ainda por não ter olhado do livro de biologia antes de escrever a fic, porque isso só acontece na segunda gravidez de um bebê Rhpositivo pq ai o organismo da mão já produziu os anticorpos.

(3) Não creio que aquele método em que a pessoa só fura o dedo pra fazer a tipagem sanguínea já estivesse em uso na época de fma, mesmo se considerando as próteses avançadíssimas do anime.

(4) E que vai ficar para o _epílogo_, porque este capítulo já ficou grande o suficiente.

* * *

**Nota de encerramento:** Demorou (muito), mas a fic acabou. Foi a maior fic que eu já me aventurei a escrever e aprendi muito com ela, então o saldo é positivo, apesar dos muitos pontos negativos. O pior de tudo é que eu queria fazer uma fic Royai e meu capítulo favorito foi o 10 que, se muito, faz apologia a RoyxMaes. - depois disso fui levada a perceber que sou intelectualmente incapaz de escrever uma cena romântica com eles (feliz, dona _Doris_ ¬¬?). 

Para quem chegou até aqui junto comigo, só posso deixar meu MUITO OBRIGADA pelo apoio de vocês. Não pensei que fosse receber tantos comentários e gostei demais de todos eles, inclusive das críticas, porque são elas que nos ajudam a melhorar. Desculpa por minhas limitações e confusões que não me permitiram fazer uma fic melhor.

TCHAU .


	18. Epilogo

**N/A:** Não sei porque vocês reclamaram tanto da demora. A fic acabou no cap passado. Isso aqui é só _fanservice_-qualificado, pq está dentro de uma _fanfic_, que já é coisa de fã por excelência, e ainda só vai trazer elementos supérfluos à história principal. Mas de qualquer modo, lá vai a Família Mustang.

**Epílogo**

Fidelidade.

Roy acreditou ter jogado uma pá de cal na questão quando, depois de muitas andanças, finalmente encontrou a mulher de sua vida. E se casou com ela. O que ele não sabia era que apareceriam outras mulheres a quem ele amaria tanto quanto Riza e de quem esta não teria o menor ciúme: _suas filhas_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parecia que uma manada de animais selvagens estava passando por ali, mas ao invés de um bando de mamutes, foi uma garotinha loira que cruzou a porta a toda velocidade e caiu sentada na cadeira de costume bem ao lado da irmã um pouco mais velha que continuou impassível tomando seu chá com o dedo mindinho levantando enquanto segurava a xícara.

- Bom dia! – disse a garotinha cheia de entusiasmo em seus olhos claros de criança que tem todo o fim de semana pela frente. Ela não tinha mais de oito anos e estava terminando de prender o cabelo loiro-claro em suas trancinhas curtas completamente tortas do lado da cabeça.

- Bom dia, Lílian. – respondeu a outra garota, esta de cabelo escuro e olhos dum verde folha-seca que lembravam muito os de sua mãe, não fosse a cor.

- Me passa o mel...? – perguntou a mais nova, já se inclinando por cima da mesa para o pote, mas a outra foi mais rápida e agarrou o pote de vidro e o afastou ainda mais com a mão para forçar Lílian a se sentar direito e esperar.

- Aqui. – entregou Katherine. Lílian suspirou para diminuir o ritmo e depois agradeceu.

Riza parou atrás da filha caçula, que _lambrecava_ a fatia de pão com mel e lambia as bordas, cantarolando, e soltou as tranças da menina para arrumá-las do jeito certo.

Pouco depois, Roy também apareceu se arrastando na cozinha. Não dava pra continuar dormindo depois da barulheira enorme que Lílian havia arrumado, mas era cedo demais para acordar em um sábado de manhã. Ele resmungou uma saudação e foi direto para o bule de café terminar de acordar.

A última a se juntar à mesa foi Amy, a filha mais velha e a única razão de todos os tormentos de Roy desde que seu bebê acordou um dia sem as marias-chiquinhas de criança e vestidos cheios de laços e fitas. Ela já havia feito dezesseis anos, mas para o pai ainda era uma criança que, sem sombra de dúvidas, deveria estar brincando de bonecas, mas a verdade é que a adolescente chamava sua parcela de atenção do público masculino e se destacava entre as colegas da mesma idade.

A garota, ciente de seus encantos, adorava receber atenção e seu pai odiava o fato de ela ter herdado esse magnetismo inato que não fica nada bem em mocinhas de família.

- Bom dia família! – veio cantarolando a primogênita e espalhando sorrisos e flores para todos os lados.

As meninas terminaram de tomar café e foram cada uma para seu canto.

- Você reparou na Amy? – soltou Roy, enquanto ajudava com a louça (1), desconfiando do bom-humor da filha nos últimos tempos.

- Não. No que eu deveria reparar?

- Ela está contende demais.

- E desde quando isso é um problema?

- Que eu acho que essa felicidade toda tem um motivo e que eu vou descobrir o que é.

- Roy, você é muito ciumento. A Amy já é uma mocinha. Ela já tem idade para...

- Nem diga essa palavra, Riza. – interrompeu com calafrios - Lembra anos atrás quando você disse que fazia questão de ter uma menininha? Você não estava brincando sobre escolher os nomes e eu não estava brincando quanto ao assunto _n-a-m-o-r-a-d-o_. – soletrou a última palavra.

- Você é impossível, sabia?

- É. Você sempre me lembra uma ou duas vezes por semana. Você não vai me contar nada, não é?

- Não tenho nada pra contar. – sacudiu os ombros.

- Não acredito, mas também não tem problema. Eu tenho meus métodos para descobrir...

Riza olhou com o canto do olho para o marido e depois foi tira a história a limpo com a filha. Se havia algo para saber, ela tinha que saber primeiro para pode ajudar a conter os danos mais tarde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Papai vai esganar você quando descobrir, Kate! – alertou a garota loira torcendo o nariz em reprovação e olhando pelo reflexo do espelho a outra garota um pouco mais nova que estava sentada na cama.

- Não se ele estiver ocupado esganando você... – retrucou a morena sem alterar o tom de voz e nem desviar a atenção do livro de alquimia que foi recortado e colado dentro da capa de um romance qualquer.

- Eu nem queria contar nada...

- Eu sei que não, mas seu _boyfriend_ tinha que ser uma droga de escoteiro.

- Você acha que papai vai ficar muito bravo? – perguntou a mais velha se virando no banco da penteadeira para olhar na direção da irmã que, com certeza, lhe daria uma resposta reconfortante. Ou pelo menos era isso que ela queria escutar quando fez a pergunta, mas sabia muito bem que não conseguiria nada menos que a verdade, crua e sem enfeites da irmã que estava se divertindo muito em torturá-la desde que lhe foi confidenciado o grande segredo.

- A água é molhada? – soltou uma risadinha sarcástica que deixou a outra apreensiva quanto ao que aconteceria.

O silêncio pensativo da outra respondeu tudo, mas ela sacudiu a cabeça para encontrar outra resposta.

- Sem chance. Papai adora ele.

- É... E Júlio César também adorava o Brutus. Até ser apunhalado covardemente pelas costas. – e abaixou o livro - Tadinho do papai... quer dizer, do César. Eu posso até ver a cena: _Et tu, Brute (2)_! – finalizou cheia de drama e voltou para o próximo parágrafo.

- Muito engraçado... – resmungou a outra com ironia.

- Eu pelo menos vou rir à beça.

A garota lançou um olhar assassino para o sarcasmo da irmã egoísta que não era nada solidária e nem estava minimamente preocupada com sua angustia, pensando em como seria mais divertido dividir o quarto com uma pessoa menos aborrecida. A outra, por sua vez, achava muita graça, mas sem poder rir, da reação exagerada da irmã que sempre conseguia fazer tempestade em copo d' água.

No fim, tudo se resolveria... De um jeito ou de outro.

Foi quando escutaram o barulho da campainha.

- Ele chegou! - disse Amy apreensiva, olhando para a irmã.

- É isso ai. – disse a outra fechando o livro – _A sorte está lançada (3)_!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Parou enfrente à porta e respirou fundo. Nunca achou de poderia se sentir tão desconfortável em um lugar tão familiar, mas também nunca havia imaginado outros sentimentos que agora tampouco poderia negar. Limpou as mãos suadas na roupa. Qualquer um poderia ler a palavra "_culpado_" carimbada em sua testa. Contorceu o rosto em algumas caretas para encontrar uma expressão que se passasse por inocente antes de tocar a campainha.

_Ding-dong_

- Deixa comigo! – a voz estridente e aguda de Lílian ecoou pela casa inteira enquanto a garotinha de tranças passava por cima de tudo que estava a sua frente para chegar até a porta antes de qualquer um.

- Nii-san! – vibrou a loirinha e o nervosismo do outro se dissolveu no sorriso infantil dela.

- Vem cá, _bonequinha_! – levantou-a no ar para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Os anos passaram e agora o bebezinho fofo tinha crescido e estava estudando engenharia civil na Universidade Central e morando em uma república perto do campus e vinha visitar a família-emprestada sempre que tinha tempo entre uma monitoria e outra. Ele continuou morando com os avós no interior depois que a mãe se matou (4) quando ele tinha pouco mais de treze anos, mas acabou mudando-se alguns anos depois para continuar os estudos em um colégio melhor.

- Me solta, seu bobo. – resmungou, limpando o rosto - Por que você tocou a campainha?

- Eu... Esqueci minha chave. – as chaves estavam no bolso, mas ele realmente havia esquecido delas.

- É você, Paul? – estranhou Roy, chegando até a sala - Achei que fosse outra pessoa. Por que você tocou a campainha?

Pronto! O rapaz engoliu seco, certo de que já havia sido descoberto e que seria enxotado a qualquer momento.

- Ele esqueceu as chaves! – por sorte Lílian se adiantou em repetir a explicação.

- Eh... – confirmou meio sem graça.

- Esqueceu? – achando estranho, mas não relevante o suficiente para merecer maior atenção - Não tem problema... Lily, por que você não vai chamar as suas irmãs?

A garotinha tomou fôlego para dar um grito que chegasse até os quartos sem que ela precisasse sair do lugar, já que era o jeito mais rápido e fácil de cumprir a tarefa.

- Mas sem deixar a gente surdo. – completou depois.

- Está bem, papai.

Mas antes que Lílian saísse, Amy apareceu na escada, seguida por Katherine.

- Bom tarde, meninas.

- Bom tarde – disse a menina com a voz cheia de mel.

- Oi _Paulus_. – respondeu Kate, errando o nome de propósito e com um sorrisinho malvado no canto da boca que dizia 'eu sei de tudo'.

- Oi, querido – disse Riza, chegando também na sala com ar de cúmplice - Você já comeu? Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa?

- Não, tia... pode deixar.

- Mas então... - Roy olhou para os lados: estavam cercados – Vamos conversar na biblioteca?

- Er... Claro.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sabendo que estavam em franca desvantagem, os dois se refugiaram num lugar seguro e fecharam a porta para evitarem ataques surpresas da ala feminina da família.

- E então, quem é o patifezinho? – perguntou sem mais delongas, cobrando os resultados da missão de espionagem que havia dado ao rapaz para garantir que nenhum _garoto mal intencionado_ se aproximasse de sua _princesinha espevitada_.

As idéias de mandar a menina para um convento ou de trancá-la no quarto até completar trinta anos, apesar de hediondas e medievais, pareciam bastante sedutoras para o pai ciumento que, entretanto, depois de muitas discussões, acabou encontrando outro método de manter guarda constante sobre a filha e dar um tiquinho de liberdade para ela: condicionou a permissão para sair da menina à companhia de um responsável e conferiu tal incumbência a Paul, o único a quem poderia confiar a tarefa. Era o plano perfeito, pois assim nenhum garoto se aproximaria de Amy por ela estar sempre acompanhada e se algum deles ainda assim tentasse, bom... azar do infeliz. Assim, todos ficavam pelo menos parcialmente satisfeitos, já que Roy ainda preferia trancar a filha em casa e Amy queria sair sozinha.

- "Patifezinho"? – repetiu o rapaz tentando disfarçar o nervosismo e fingindo não entender a pergunta que lhe fora feita.

- É. Você sabe. A Amy está com aquela feliz cara de _menina-boba-preste-a-ser-enganada-por-algum-crápula_. Eu vou ter que matar o infeliz e sumir com o corpo.

- Bom, sobre isso...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Meninas, não façam isso. – repreendeu Riza, pois as duas filhas mais velhas estavam com o ouvido escorado na porta para escutar a conversa.

- Não adianta mesmo. Não dá pra escutar nada. – desistiu Kate, se endireitando, quando todas as três puderam escutar o berro que Roy deu de dentro da biblioteca e, em dois tempos, já estavam lá dentro também:

- Como é que você pôde fazer uma coisa dessas? – segurando o rapaz pelo colarinho - Justo você?

- Pare com isso, Roy! – mandou Riza, fazendo o marido soltar o garoto que saiu de marcha-ré, esbarrando em tudo até chegar na estante que estava atrás de si.

- Eu tinha que ter percebido quando ela parou de reclamar que você a acompanhasse. Como eu fui cego!

Paul estava encurralado no canto com os olhos esbugalhados e Amy havia se jogado na frente dele, perguntando se estava tudo bem ao mesmo tempo em que gritava que seu pai era um bruto irracional que não sabe conversar e parte logo pra violência.

- Mas tio, eu não fiz nada. Primeiro eu vim conversar com o senhor. – tentou explicar.

- Não quero saber. Eu falei pra você proteger a minha filha, não se aproveitar dela.

- Ele não fez nada, pai. Fui eu que...

- Eu não tenho que escutar isso. Pro seu quarto Amy Mustang. – ordenou Roy – E amanhã a gente conversa sobre o internato. E você, rua. – apontando para a direção da porta.

Kate estava parada na porta, querendo um saquinho de pipocas para acompanhar a cena. Foi ela quem segurou Lílian que, atraída pelos gritos, não custou a também aparecer por ali sem saber pra onde olhar no meio da confusão.

- Mamãe! – suplicou Amy.

Foi a vez de Riza colocar ordem na casa usando sua voz de comando:

- Paul, Amy, Katherine e Lílian, os quatro pra sala. E nada de ficar escutando. E você, quieto ai que nós vamos conversar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Eu bem que avisei que essa sua idéia de contar tudo não era a melhor alternativa, gênio. – implicou Kate que foi a primeira a saber de tudo e dar opinião também, já que tinha a _prerrogativa-da-irmã-que-divide-o-quarto_. Ela havia arquitetado um plano simples: antes de contar a verdade, era só inventar uma mentira muito pior que fizesse a verdade parecer uma coisa muito boa. Afinal de contas, tudo é uma questão de perspectiva.

- Eu não ia falar mentira.

- E quem foi que falou em mentira, _rapaz-politicamente-correto_? Eu só queria _afofar_ o terreno pra verdade não cair tão seca.

- Em outras palavras: contar uma mentira.

- Você é muito certinho!

Lílian ainda não tinha idéia de nada e pulou para o colo de Paul que estava sentando ao lado de Amy no sofá:

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntou a garotinha, sem entender o porquê dos gritos e assustada com a confusão.

- Papai ficou uma fera porque o _Paulus_ e a Amy estão namorando. – revelou Kate quando viu que nenhum dos dois encontrou palavras para explicar para a garotinha o problema.

- Verdade? – buscou a confirmação dos outros dois.

- É sim.

- Isso quer dizer que... – continuou fazendo dengo – Você gosta mais dela do que da gente?

- Claro que não, bonequinha. Só que quer dizer que eu gosto dela de um jeito diferente. Não que eu goste mais. – e cochichou no ouvido da menorzinha – Você ainda é a minha preferida.

- Mas por que papai ficou bravo com isso?

- Porque ele é um ciumento, possessivo, controlador que não... – Amy foi cuspindo sua raiva, até ser interrompida.

- Amy! Não é nada disso, Lily. É que seu pai ama muito vocês três e não quer que nada de ruim aconteça. Ele só... quer proteger vocês de pessoas que podem magoá-las.

- E você ainda fica do lado dele? – protestou Amy, retesando-se no sofá indignada.

- Eu era o espião dele, não era?

- Você não precisava me lembrar disso, seu _pau-mandado_.

- Eu também não gosto de lembrar. Não era nada fácil ficar perto de você nos seus bailes de debutante.

- Só porque eu tinha uma sombra ambulante me seguindo por todos os cantos. Não tinha como ficar de bom humor nessas circunstâncias.

Katherine, vendo que aquilo também iria longe, pegou a irmã caçula pela mão e a levou para a cozinha para fazer pipoca.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Roy Mustang, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – brigou Riza com os braços cruzados.

- Agora não, Riza. Eu estou com muita raiva. – a voz rouca e a mandíbula travada.

- Pois eu também. Você acabou de expulsar o Paul da nossa casa! – voltando para o absurdo que havia assistido – O Paul! Como você teve coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas?

- E ele acabou de me apunhalar pelas costas. – gesticulando com as mãos, como se estivesse estrangulando uma vítima invisível.

- Ele teria apunhalado você pelas costas se não tivesse contato tudo e vindo pedir permissão. – explicou Riza com uma voz calma - Na verdade, era exatamente isso que a Amy queria que ele fizesse.

- E por isso ela vai pra um internato só com meninas. – caminhando para o outro lado do cômodo.

- E esse é exatamente o motivo pelo qual ela não queria contar! – bufou Riza e sacudiu os braços, pedindo auxilio aos céus para fazer o marido entender.

- Espera ai... – percebendo um detalhe escondido na fala da esposa - Você sabia e não me contou?

- Sabia e eu não contei porque o Paul disse que era ele quem tinha que _enfrentar o pai da moça_.

- E eu nem desconfiei... Eu sabia que esse dia ia chegar, mas sempre achei que... – as idéias iam se sobrepondo antes que ele pudesse concluí-las - Justo o Paul? – disse por fim, sentando desiludido na cadeira, todas as esperanças desfeitas, pois o golpe veio exatamente do único lugar que não esperava.

- A culpa é sua. - colocando as mãos nos ombros dele - Foi você que não deixou nenhum outro garoto chegar perto da Amy. Ela não tinha muitas opções.

- Mas eles são praticamente irmãos!

- Só que eles não são irmãos. – dando a volta na cadeira.

- Não, mas é como se fossem e eu só não me preocupei com ele por causa disso. – confessando seu terrível engano de achar que os dois jovens também se viam como irmãos.

- Só me responde uma coisa. - e fez uma pequena pausa até ganhar toda a atenção do marido - É tão ruim assim? Você conhece o Paul desde que ele era bebê e sabe que ele é um rapaz sério e responsável que se importa nossa família inteira, respeita você e ama muito nossa filha... Por que a Amy não pode namora ele?

- Não é tão simples assim... – disse só para manter sua posição.

- E qual o "_grande"_ problema?

- Vários. – voltou a se levantar e deus uns passos - Ele é mais velho...

- Você também é mais velho que eu.

- Mas depois dos vinte e cinco essa diferença não conta.

- E você quer que eles desistam do _grande amor da vida deles_ por causa de um _detalhe_ tão pequeno? – riu.

- Não é um detalhe pequeno. Ela é quase uma criança e ele está na faculdade. São fases diferentes.

- Eles vão ter eu dar um jeito nisso.

- E quando eles terminarem, e eu sei que isso vai acontecer mais cedo do que você imagina, como é que a gente vai fazer? Dividir a casa? Metade toma o partido da Amy e a outra metade do Paul?

- Se eles brigarem vai ser problema deles e não nosso e a gente não tem que tomar o partido de ninguém.

- Eu sei, mas...

- É a vidinha deles, amor. – pegando na mão dele - Deixa eles aproveitarem.

- Vou pensar a respeito... – respondeu para não ter que voltar atrás.

- Então você vai conversar direito com o Paul agora?

- Não.

- Eu vou chamar ele. - continuou fingindo que não escutava o que o marido disse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A briga na sala já tinha terminado e agora os dois estavam trocando desculpas ao invés de ofensas. Paul se levantou logo do sofá assim que viu Riza e ficou tenso, lembrando-se novamente de sua delicada nova situação dentro da família:

- O Roy está esperando você na biblioteca, Paul.

- De jeito nenhum que eu vou deixar ele entrar lá sozinho de novo! – protestou Amy – Papai é doido!

- Seu pai prometeu se comportar e o Paul quer fazer isso, não é?

- É sim. – soltando a mão da menina que estava segurando seu braço

- Mas...

- Pode deixar, Amy. – dando um sorriso de "tudo vai ficar bem" que não convenceu a garota.

- Perdemos alguma coisa? – disse Kate, voltando para a sala com uma tigela de pipocas e irmã caçula a tiracolo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Foi Roy quem quebrou o silêncio. Ele não sabia por onde começar e pensou em pedir desculpas por sua reação, mas depois concluiu que voltar atrás só pioraria a situação e seguiu em frente:

- Eu nunca imaginei que fosse ter esse tipo e conversa com você.

- Eu... entendo. Isso é muito esquisito, porque eu também nunca imaginei que fosse gostar da Amy, porque até pouco tempo ela era só uma garotinha

Roy escutou atentamente a declaração sem gostar nem um pouco. Aquilo não ia prestar...

- E então... quando foi que... vocês... – começou a ensaia perguntar que demonstrassem algum interesse pelo relacionamento dos dois, mas a verdade era que não queria nenhuma das respostas - Eu não quero saber de nada disso. Vamos logo para a parte que interessa, não é? Quais as suas intenções para com minha filha? – vez logo a pergunta de práxis para reduzir o período de tortura.

- E-eu não sei. – gaguejou - A gente ainda não fez nenhum plano, mas a gente conversou e...

- Meu Deus! Que tipo de planos vocês teriam? – ficando preocupado com a resposta – Eu não estou falando de casamento não. Quer dizer... Espero que vocês se casem um dia no futuro, porque se você enganar minha filha te mato de verdade, mas isso em um futuro muito, muito distante.

- Eu não estava falando de casamento... – o outro acompanhou o mesmo estado de nervos de Roy, porque aquela palavra era mesmo assustadora.

- Minha filha tem dezesseis anos... e eu não quero ser avô tão cedo. - ainda tentando enganar o cérebro para não imaginar nenhuma cena que o traumatizasse para sempre.

- Eu - – limpou a garganta para se acalmar - Eu refleti muito antes de vir aqui porque eu queria ter certeza de que era o certo a fazer e eu só posso dizer que eu amo a Amy e que ela vale à pena.

- E você vai a fazer ela feliz?

- Claro. Sim.

- Isso é suficiente pra mim. Vocês têm minha permissão.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Amy abraçou o rapaz, feliz em receber a notícia de que agora era oficial e ela a abraçou de volta, apoiando a o queixo na cabeça dela. Mão acima da cintura nada de beijos, porque eles também não queriam abusar da sorte.

Roy chegou atrás e encontrou com Riza que veio a seu encontro. Ele, inspirado pelo casal mais novo ou querendo algo que o sustentasse nesse momento difícil, passou o braço ao redor dela que o abraçou e encostou a cabeça no peito do marido.

- É, não teve jeito.

- Olha só pra eles... – regozijando-se na felicidade dos dois e aconchegando-se melhor.

- É... olha só pra eles. – tendo uma imagem real de seus piores pesadelos.

Kate assistia a tudo sem surpresa nenhuma e jogou uma pipoca na boca, satisfeita por ter acertado todas as suas previsões e também porque se o pai tinha evoluído a ponto de deixar a irmã namorar, quem sabe um dia ele não a ensinasse a explodir coisas estalando os dedos.

- Nee-san, no que você está pensando?

- Nada não, Lily. Isso já é assunto pra outro dia...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) Claro, porque o homem perfeito ajuda com a louça, abaixa a tampa da privada e não espreme a pasta de dente pelo meio.

(2) _Até tu, Brutus?_ – Da cena I do ato III da peça Júlio César do titio Will. Muito engraçado, depois do assassinato, ver como o povo é volúvel e muda de opinião assim que muda o palestrante.

(3)Fala atribuída à Julio César quando desobedeceu o Senado e deu início à guerra civil.

(4) Demorou, mas a _vaca_ morreu. Agora eu estou feliz.

**Nota**: É uma pena que já vai acabar aqui, porque eu gostei das filhinhas do Mustang. A Lílian acabou parecendo muito com a Nina (criança pequena não muda muito). A Katherine saiu um poço de sarcasmo, sem falar que ela ficou meio sádica também. E a Amy foi a única em que não errei a mão. Ela ficou como eu tinha planejado... não se metamorfoseou em outra coisa quando foi para o papel.

Agora é um "tchau" de verdade. Até a próxima fic.

Gabi


End file.
